The Snitch of Secrets Six
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: With the death of a close friend how will our favourite marauders cope? Sixth year begins in mourning... but how will it end? Will new friendships be made? Will old bonds be destroyed? Will Remus finally let himself be loved? Will Peter crumble under his grief? Anything could happen... it's a brand new year!
1. Chapter : Letters

**Chapter 1:**

**Letters**

It had been almost a month when the letters came. James, Alice, Frank, Marlene and Sirius had spent most of their summer together. It was official; Sirius no longer lived with his family. His parents had finally kicked him out and he had ended up at the Potters. James couldn't be happier. He loved having his friend with him; it was far better than being an only child. Alice and Frank seemed to be avoiding their mothers and so had spent a large percentage of their vacation with James and Sirius. Marlene was another kettle of fish; where ever Sirius was there Marlene was also. They'd become closer than ever. So when they received their letters, they were all together by the pool in the Potters' grounds.

Lily was in New York when she received her letter. It had been an amazing month and she was due to travel back the following day. Kate had returned from Jamaica to find her letter waiting for her. Remus was sat with his mother at the dinner table when his arrived but most importantly Peter was just waking up from an afternoon nap when he heard the tapping of an owl at his window. Although in different places, the friends read in unison and wept together as one. _Dear…_

_I am much aggrieved to inform you of the deaths of Mr Alvinerz Macdonald (age 49), Miss Mary Macdonald (age 15), Miss Hannah Macdonald (age 12) and Miss Lauren Macdonald (age 10). Their home was attacked last night by death eaters and there appear to be no survivors._

_I am writing to warn you as it will be in this evening's copy of The Prophet…_

Peter sobbed, crumpling onto his bed; _she's gone. _He thought back to the time they had studied palm reading in divination and the teacher had commented that she had never seen such a short life line. _Who knew she would be right?_

The students had been expecting letters of a different kind that day and so when the other letters arrived, they were opened with less excitement than had been expected; they were in mourning.

"What did you get Lily dear?" Mrs Evans asked.

"All outstandings…" Lily murmured.

"Very good!" her father grinned, "that's my girl!"

James had gotten himself a handful of outstandings in transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology and defence. He had also just got one in muggle studies although her didn't honestly know how. He'd gotten exceeds expectations in care of magical creatures and an acceptable in divination.

Sirius had done almost as well; outstandings in herbology, charms, defence and transfiguration. He'd gotten exceeds expectations in potions and care of magical creatures and acceptable in muggle studies.

Remus had gotten all outstanding like Lily. Peter had managed to scrape through with all acceptables.

Frank had gotten exceeds expectations in everything except arithmancy where he had just managed an acceptable. Alice had gotten a complete set of Es. Marlene had gotten all Es and a few Os in care of magical creatures and charms. Kate had gotten Es in everything and had Mary received her letter she would have been pleased to find a happy array of one outstanding, two exceeds expectations, and six acceptable. However, she would never know of her own success.

* * *

**Please review! I'm going to post this as the first chapter so you can all get following tonight for my next soon to come update...**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving Back

**Chapter 2:**

**Arriving Back**

James and Sirius received their supply lists the next day. They had a few extra books on the list; _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6), Advanced Potion-Making, Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _and _Advanced Rune Translation._ Mr and Mrs Potter took them into Diagon Alley almost immediately. "You'll need new uniforms as well boys," Mrs Potter told them both, "you've grown so much this summer!"

They quickly made their way into Madam Malkin's robe makers shop. Dorea automatically made her way to the front of the shop and was greeted by the shop owner herself. "The boys both need five new plain white buttoned shirts, a new house tie (both Gryffindor of course), two new grey jumpers with the house coloured neckline, three pairs of grey trousers, one open black tied robe with the Gryffindor emblem as well as new grey blazers as well please."

"Very well," Madam Malkin smiled, "if I could just take their measurements."

"They've both grown several inches over the last month," Dorea smiled dotingly.

"Indeed," Madam Malkin measured them quickly with her magical measuring tape, "your robes will be ready within the hour."

They quickly went from shop to shop collecting the things they needed for the school year. Dorea and Charlus decided to go and pick up the robes from Madam Malkin's whilst the boys went into their favourite shops before lunch. They ran into several friends. They saw Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes looking at broomsticks. "Emmie is looking good," Sirius commented.

"She always does," James grinned wolfishly.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Sirius asked.

"Ah… after first year?" James laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Sirius grinned, "you don't still like Evans do you?"

"I… I barely know her," James admitted, "and I do so love to tease her but..."

"You still like her," Sirius laughed.

"No!"

"You do don't you," Sirius smiled, "well maybe this year you might win her over."

"Win her over?" James laughed bitterly, "as if."

* * *

Throughout the last two weeks the boys heard many reports of muggleborns and muggles being attacked by the Death Eaters. There had been multiple deaths. They had even recognised several of names; a few had been ministry employees that James knew as a result of his father's profession, whilst other's were the parents of his class mates, and yet worse some were names they knew from Hogwarts; Louise Kwan a Ravenclaw, Preston Rowland and Tegan Ryan of Gryffindor and Georgette Baker of Hufflepuff.

The platform lacked its usual buzz of excitement on the first of September. The platform was as full as ever yet there was a morose atmosphere. The Gryffindors quickly said goodbye to their parents and boarded the Hogwart's Express. Lily was boarding the train when Snape came towards her, "Lily."

"Go away Snape," Lily replied without even looking at him.

"You haven't replied to my letters," Snape moaned.

"I didn't even read them," Lily lied coldly.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Snape carried on.

"Leave me alone."

The marauders came forward at that moment. James pulled his wand out, "You heard the lady, leave her alone."

"Like I'd listen to you Potter," Snape retorted.

"Perhaps not but you should listen to her," James replied, "and if you won't then you will listen to my wand."

"Is that a threat?"

"No duh… sometimes you are so stupid," Sirius laughed.

Remus took Lily by the arm and helped her onto the train, "come on guys."

The marauders entered the train after Lily. Lily wasn't sure if she should be grateful to the boys for rescuing her or angry with them for interfering. They walked down the train until they found the other Gryffindor sixth years in a compartment. Peter quickly took a seat by the window. He had lost a lot of weight over the summer and looked like he hadn't slept in several weeks. Opposite him sat Kate Stone reading her new charms book. Marlene was sat some way along the bench from Kate. Sirius went and sat next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her. Remus sat between Kate and Marlene so that he could talk to Kate, leaving Lily and James to sit with Peter. Alice and Frank came in a moment or so later and forced James and Lily further down the bench to make room for them. They talked animatedly; no one mentioned that one of their number was missing although each of them felt the loss.

* * *

Lily looked at her watch, "we better go to the prefects carriage Remus."

"I suppose we ought," Remus smiled, "see you all in a bit."

They quickly left the compartment and walked down the train towards the prefects carriage. Terry Hamman and Abigale Morris were the new Head Boy and Girl. Sirius had been unimpressed when he had realised his ex-girlfriend was the new headgirl. The head boy was particularly stuffy and so Kate and Remus sat towards the back making jokes at his expense. When their meeting was finished, they quickly patrolled the train before heading back to join their friends. When they arrived, Sirius asked after Peter, "where's he gone?"

"Not sure," James replied, "I think he just wanted to be alone."

Remus sighed before nodding.

"How is he doing?" Lily asked.

"Not great," James replied honestly.

Lily found herself sitting next to James once more. She leant against the wall of the compartment and put her feet up on the bench between her and James. She opened up a book that she had hidden in her school bag and began reading. Every so often she would glance up at her friends to see what they were talking about. James caught her eyes; she couldn't believe how different he looked. He had grown over the summer. He'd always been broad shouldered and attractive looking but there was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and smiled. It wasn't his usual teasing smirk but something sweeter. After an hour of reading, Lily put her book away and sat back against the seat once more. She was much closer to James than she'd realised. Their shoulders kept bumping. She put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

James was incredibly surprised when he felt Lily's head fall onto his shoulder. He looked over at the sleeping girl; she really was incredibly beautiful with her fiery hair to match her fiery temper. They remained in that position for the rest of the journey. At one point James even had the courage to rest his head gently on hers. He sighed as he smelt her shampoo; strawberries.

* * *

When the train pulled to a stop at the station, most of the Gryffindor sixth years were asleep. Lily woke up and took a deep breath. She smiled at the smells that greeted her. It was raining outside and she had left the window open so there was the smell of fresh rain but there was also something more. She was very attached to the smell although she had never managed to place it; it was a woodsy, musty smell mingled with lemon, not to mention an underlying cleanness almost like fresh linen. She was surprised to find her head on James' shoulder. Moments later the Gryffindor friends were running for the carriages to get to the castle. James noticed that Lily didn't have a coat and so offered her his jacket to wear. She took it happily; surprised by his kindness. James let her keep the jacket all through dinner as she was shivering with cold.

Snape watched from the Slytherin table as Lily snuggled into James Potter's jacket. He couldn't help feeling jealous and so when the feast was over and the Gryffindors left, he followed after them and tried to hex James but James saw it coming and put up a blocking spell. "Give it a rest Snivellus," Potter scolded him, "are we really going to do this every day?" He acted bored for Lily's benefit, if he were honest he would happily hex the unfortunate Slytherin every day.

They walked away towards the tower. When they entered the common room, they said their goodnights and went their different ways. Lily turned to Potter, "Thank you."

"For what?" James asked in confusion.

"For not hurting him," Lily smiled shyly.

"He was only jealous," James grinned, "I'd feel exactly the same way if I saw you wearing someone else's jacket."

She leant up to feel his jacket underneath her fingertips, "I should give you this back."

"Ah hold on to it," James grinned, "You never know when you might get cold again."

She smiled, a response on her tongue but James beat her to it, "he loves you, you know."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know how it feels to love you Lily Evans. I see it in his eyes and besides, don't take my word for it… his amortentia smells just like mine."

"And what does yours smell like?" Lily could barely breathe.

"When I smell that potion my senses are consumed by you… I smell strawberries; your shampoo… mango and pineapple; your perfume… peppermint; your toothpaste… your minty breath…" James laughed gently, "and finally I smell roses… because of…"

"Our second year."

James nodded sadly, "you see, I do not blame him for attacking me tonight. I would have likely done the same. Goodnight Evans."

"Night Potter."

* * *

When Lily was finally alone in her room she allowed herself to smell James' jacket. She wanted to work out why she had been so keen to keep it. She couldn't possibly like James Charlus Potter. That woodsy, musty smell was back mingling with a clean linen and lemon smell; her own personal love potion. She sighed, _shit._

* * *

**_Don't think that Lily and James are about to rush into a relationship... they're not! lol. I just thought they needed something to start pulling them together._**


	3. Chapter 3: You'll Struggle To Keep Up

**Chapter 3:**

**You'll Struggle To Keep Up**

The Gryffindor sixth years sat together in the Great Hall the following morning. Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables. She paused when she reached the sixth years and looked mournfully at them all, "how are you doing dears?"

They nodded sadly, unsure how to respond. Professor McGonagall, always efficient, started talking to Lily about her timetable, "well my dear with grades like yours you could take anything you want," she told her. She tapped the piece of parchment on the top of her pile, "you haven't changed your mind at all, Evans? Still potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts?"

"Yes Professor," Lily smiled.

"Is there anything else you'd like to study. Usually we limit students to five or six but I'd make an exception for you…"

"Arithmancy, Professor," Lily grinned, "and Ancient Runes."

"Very well… here's your timetable," she handed her the parchment, "and you've got Ancient Runes in fifteen minutes.

"Thank you Professor," Lily smiled as she bounded out of the hall, making her way to the library for a quick read before class.

"We've not even been here a day and Evans is already off to the library," Sirius laughed.

* * *

"Miss Prewett, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, anything else?"

"Arithmancy, please," Alice replied happily.

"Very well," McGonagall tapped the parchment, "you have a free hour before your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, use it wisely."

The Deputy Headmistress then turned towards Frank, "what about you Mr Longbottom?"

"Same as Alice please Professor," Frank nodded.

McGonagall smiled, tapped the parchment and carried on through the sixth years, "Potter, you got outstandings in the subjects you need to study to become an auror. Well done."

"Thanks Professor," James grinned.

"What else would you like to study?" McGonagall asked, "you need a minimum of five NEWTs at Exceeds Expectations to get accepted into Auror Training."

"Er… I don't know Professor either Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures," James told the older witch.

"I suggest you take Herbology," McGonagall smiled kindly, "you did well in it but also Miss Evans will be studying it this year and it might give you an opportunity to show her how much more mature you are this year."

James went slightly pink at the mention of Lily Evans. Sirius was given a matching timetable to James. Peter had asked for the same subjects as his best friends but hadn't been allowed them, "sorry Mr Pettigrew, but the truth is you'd struggle to keep up," McGonagall told him. "Why not take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, both of those accept students who got Acceptable at OWL level. Also Herbology; Professor Sprout accepts students with Acceptable grades."

"Could I not take Defence?" he moaned.

"Unfortunately no," McGonagall frowned, "Professor Lomax doesn't accept anything below Exceeds Expectation. What you could do is try and take a few extra OWL classes as well? Or perhaps retake your OWL in Defence – there will be re-sits available at the end of next week if you really want to study it at NEWT level."

"Yes please Professor," Wormtail twitched with excitement, "and Transfiguration too?"

"If you wish," McGonagall smiled kindly, "you'll have to study mind you, perhaps get Mr Potter to help you or Mr Lupin."

"I will Professor," Peter smiled.

The Professor tapped the parchment with her wand and ink began to wash over the page; Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology, Remedial Defence Against the Dark Arts and Remedial Transfiguration.

"You will have remedial classes for two weeks before your make up exams," Professor McGonagall told the rather plump boy. "You have Remedial Transfigurations from now until lunch – I will meet you in my office in five minutes to introduce you to the Remedial teacher."

Next McGonagall turned to Kate and Remus. "Mr Lupin, here is your timetable, I've taken the liberty to fill it since you couldn't decide. If you wish to change anything, do not hesitate to come see me."

Remus smiled. He'd really struggled with the idea of choosing his NEWTs. Everyone else was deciding based upon what they wanted to do, what career they wanted, but he had no job prospects, he was a werewolf. He and Professor McGonagall had had a fiery argument because he didn't think he'd ever be employed so why get his hopes up. She had told him that she would do everything in her power to ensure that he go on to do amazing things. When the young boy of sixteen had left her office, McGonagall had had a tear running down her cheek.

Remus looked down and was happy to see all of his favourite subjects; especially Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Kate was given her own timetable a few seconds later and they were delighted to see that they shared several lessons together. Kate and Marlene were given identical timetables; Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence and Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Lily and Remus sat together in Ancient Runes. The professor ran through a list of the syllabus and informed them all of how much harder NEWT level was from OWL, "at least a quarter of you will quit, another eighth will fail… and hopefully the rest of you will do outstandingly well."

Throughout the whole lesson, Lily felt someone watching her. She turned at one point to find Severus Snape staring at her. She sighed sadly, she missed her best friend.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**Peter's Remedial Classes...**

**Day One of Lessons...**

**HOMEWORK on the first week...**

**and a bunch of other stuff...**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Chapter 4:**

**The First Day**

At ten o'clock, the Gryffindors met outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Peter was the only Gryffindor sixth year missing. After several minutes, Professor Lomax opened the door to let the students in. Lily, Marlene and Kate sat together on the front row. The three marauders sat behind them, whilst Alice and Frank sat to one side away from their friends. Professor Lomax smiled kindly at his new students. He was an old man; perhaps in his sixties, with white hair and smile lines on his face. He cleared his throat to get their attention, "welcome to N.E.W.T. Level Defence Against The Dark Arts. From what I understand you have a strong knowledge of dark creatures, you have studied basic curses, some useful spells, jinxes and hexes and you have practiced basic duelling. However, to complete your N.E.W.T. exams you will need a far more extensive knowledge of defensive magic…"

He had the attention of the whole class, "sadly to completely appreciate and understand defensive magic we must understand the tangible, always changing nature of the Dark Arts. I wish that we could merely teach you a handful of protective spells and that would be enough. Alas, the Dark Arts are constantly changing so we must adapt."

"During the next two years you will learn about things that you wish you'd never even heard about, let alone seen. But be warned, we are at war and what you hear and see and learn about in this classroom is a reality in the war against Voldemort."

"In all of your sixth year classes, you will be expected to use nonverbal spells. Some of you will struggle with this whilst for others it will come naturally. We will study illegal curses including the Unforgivable Curses. We will also study some of the darkest creatures the world has ever seen."

There was a murmur of excitement around the room, "today though we will be practicing basic blocking spells using nonverbal magic."

The students groaned, "Don't complain; I promise you, you'll be challenged. Now can anyone tell me a benefit of using nonverbal spells in defence?" Professor Lomax pointed at Lily, "what's your name?"

"Lily Evans, sir," Lily replied.

"Well Miss Evans, you look like you know the answer," the professor smiled.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage."

"Very good, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. When we don't say the incantation out loud it allows us the element of surprise. However, it is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone."

The students spent the rest of the two hour lesson practicing non-verbal blocking spells. Seconds before the bell was due to go for lunch, the professor clapped his hands to get their attention, "for homework you will write an essay on the pros and cons of using nonverbal magic. See you on Wednesday."

The students made their way out of the classroom and down the hall towards the Great Hall where Peter was waiting for them. "How was transfiguration?" James asked.

"Piss awful," Peter replied angrily. "Three hours spent with Professor McKenzie; he's absolutely horrid."

"What did you study?" Remus asked friendlily.

"Nothing of worth; it was like being in first year again," Peter complained. "He said that we needed to make sure I had the basics. I don't know who he thinks he is; I'm a fricking Animag…"

"Peter, shut up," James stood on his foot to stop him spilling the beans.

* * *

Peter had a free period after lunch so he made his way to the library to carry on studying Transfiguration before going to Herbology. The others all walked together to potions. Professor Slughorn was waiting for them. He was sat behind his desk; with his feet lazily perched on the desk. "Come in, Come in!" He gruffed.

When the students were all sat down, he stood up and smiled, "this year will be great fun if you work hard enough. In the run up to Christmas we will look at some fantastic potions (some that by now you should know relatively well); the Draught of Peace, Invigoration Draught, Amortentia, Dreamless Sleep, and Felix Felicis. After Christmas we will move on to harder potions such as the Draught of the Living Death, Drink of Despair and Essence of Dittany. We will also learn more about the laws that govern potion making; for example Golpalott's Third Law. Hopefully we will even find time to study Alchemy."

"By the time we finish for the summer you will be able to produce the Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, Everlasting Elixirs, Poison Antidotes, Hiccoughing Solution and the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It looks to be a very promising year."

Professor Slughorn grinned, "what to start with… Ah… I know… Felix Felicis. Who can tell the class about good old felix? Miss Evans?" Lily's hand had shot up.

"Felix Felicis, also called 'Liquid Luck', is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. However, it should be used sparingly, as it has a tendency to cause giddiness, recklessness, and a dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. It is also highly toxic in large quantities and is a banned substance in all organised competitions. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed."

"Very good Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn smiled, "Here I have a vile of Felix Felicis for the student that manages to prepare the potion correctly. Obviously we will not be able to create the potion today as it takes months to produce but one lucky student will be able to experience the power of good old Felix…"

The class quickly went about collecting their ingredients and beginning to prepare the potion. Just as the hour was coming to an end, Professor Slughorn made his way around the room checking their potions. "I believe this vile of Felix belongs to Miss Evans. Use it wisely…" He winked cheerfully at his favourite student. "For homework I want two sheets of parchment on Felix Felicis. Good day."

* * *

After potions, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius made their way to Herbology whilst the others went to the library to start their essays. Peter met the other marauders on his way down to the greenhouse. Herbology was James' least favourite lesson, so he spent the entire time passing notes to Sirius barely listening to Professor Sprout as she told them about Venomous Tentacula. Lily kept trying to shush the boys but after twenty minutes gave up and started giggling at their silly antics.

Charms was the last class of the day. The Gryffindors couldn't believe how much homework they had received on their first day back. They spent the last hour of the day trying to turn vinegar into wine before returning to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Busy Weekend

**Hi everyone! I'm really grateful for all the reviews but just a quick message; please be patient with me. I work more hours than is good for me; almost fifty hours a week. So please be patient. I am updating as quickly and as often as I can. I love my readers and I don't like making you wait but sometimes you are going to have to - sorry.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Busy Weekend**

If the other sixth years thought they had received a lot of homework on their first day back, they were sadly mistaken. Peter had received far more than any of them. He had a ridiculously long essay to write for the next day for his remedial transfiguration class and an equally long one for remedial defence and Professor Sprout had given him an entire chapter to read from his textbook before their next lesson. Peter spent the entire evening in the common room working hard in a secluded corner whilst his friends worked together at a larger table. He had tried sitting with them but they had irritated him severely. Marlene and Sirius were sat together holding hands under the table and giggling like twelve year olds. Remus and Kate were testing each other on how to brew Felix Felicis correctly. Lily was making notes on non-verbal spells and James was sat next to her, reading his defence textbook and rocking on the back legs of his chair. Frank and Alice were working together on their charms homework; practicing turning vinegar into wine using non-verbal magic. The table was busy with life and excitement and Peter felt jealous that his friends weren't working as hard as he was. It was totally unfair that he should have to retake his O.W.L.s; he was just as clever as the rest of them, he told himself in his little, dark corner. _I'm a bloody animagus!_

James glanced over at his friend and sighed; he felt sorry for Peter. Lily noticed the expression on James' face and frowned, "what's wrong Potter?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Peter," James admitted, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Yeah… it must be difficult for him," Lily glanced over at the boy in the corner and couldn't help but pity him. Her pity wasn't long lasting though because for some reason she was overwhelmed with sympathy for James, "you're a good friend."

James shook his head, "sometimes I am…"

Lily patted his arm comfortingly before returning to her book. Lily was surprised by the sudden change in her feelings towards James Potter. She didn't stop to consider that perhaps she was no longer having her opinion manipulated by Severus Snape or that perhaps they had both grown up over the summer; instead she merely felt confused.

James was equally confused. His arm had tingled under her touch. He hadn't wanted her to let go but he couldn't understand why she had touched him in the first place. She was supposed to hate him, despise him; literally. Things between them had changed recently and definitely for the better.

* * *

The rest of the week went quickly but when it was finished they were exhausted with a pile of homework waiting for them. Lily and Remus had a set of really complicated runes to translate for Ancient Runes, an essay on Dementors for Defence, an essay on the Polyjuice Potion for Potions and they needed to read chapter two of their Herbology textbook and that was just the homework due in on Monday. They also had an essay on the uses of Nonverbal spells for Transfiguration and a chapter to read for Arithmancy. The others were slightly luckier than Lily and Remus as they were taking fewer classes. Kate and Marlene had an essay due for Care of Magical Creatures on the Centaur. Peter had more homework than any of them however, he had three sets of remedial transfiguration homework, four sets of remedial defence homework on top of his reading for Herbology, his essay on Centaurs for Care of Magical Creatures and a dream journal for Divination.

If they had expected to spend the weekend having fun outside in the last of the summer sun, they were sadly mistaken. The sixth years, along with the seventh years had taken to the library. The marauders sat together with Frank whilst the Gryffindor girls sat at the next table. Peter had a huge pile of books around him; the pile was so large that it spilled out onto the floor around him. He'd managed to complete his transfiguration homework in the morning and so now after lunch he was making headway on his defence homework. He had a blotch of ink on his nose and he kept rubbing his eyes as they grew tired. James and Sirius worked together on their own Defence homework. Occasionally they would both glance up at the girls table to see what Lily and Marlene were up to.

James' quill scratched his parchment as he wrote his essay; _a dementor is a non-being and dark creature and is considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, thus causing depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state._

_The Ministry of Magic employ Dementors as the guards of Azkaban prison. Dementors have a humanoid shape, approximately three metres, or ten feet high, and are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth. Its body is greyed and decayed looking, and its breath sounds rattling, like it is trying to "suck more than air" out of a room. Its hands are scabbed and slimy looking and they seem to exude cold. A Dementor's face consists of empty eye sockets, covered with scabby skin. There is also a gaping large hole where the mouth should be, which is used for sucking the soul of the victim in a process called the Dementor's Kiss, leaving victims in a state generally considered worse than death._

_There are certain defences one can use against Dementors, specifically the Patronus Charm. Dementors hold no true loyalty, except to whomever can provide them with the most people to feed off. They cannot be destroyed, though their number can be limited if the conditions in which they multiple are reduced. The Patronus Charm can be used to fend Dementors off. The Patronus is a magical manifestation of good will and happiness, providing varied levels of protection._

Frank was happily working on his Arithmancy homework opposite the two best friends. Remus stood up and made his way over to the girls' table and perched next to Lily. He pointed at something in his textbook. They were both struggling to translate their runes. Alice was working on her potions essay whilst Kate and Marlene made notes on Centaurs for their Care of Magical Creatures essay.

_Centaurs have the head, torso and arms of a human whilst the body of a horse._

_They are their own species and are not any kind of half-breed._

_Despite possessing human intelligence they are classified as beasts by the MoM at their own request (they don't want to share "Being" status with hags and vampires)._

_Forest-Dwelling – colonies such as that of the Forbidden Forest._

_Magical Abilities – no wand; magical healing, divination, archery and astronomy._

_Mannerisms – proud, favour nature over technology, territorial._

The Gryffindor sixth years spent the entire weekend in the library, only venturing out to eat and sleep. As James climbed into bed on Sunday night, he really hoped that this didn't turn into a routine.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. Potions Projects**

**2. Quidditch**

**3. Peter's Remedial Tests!**

**4. The Marauders begin to take risks...**


	6. Chapter 6: I Want To Win

Chapter 6:

Professor McGonagall came up to James on Monday morning at breakfast; "Mr Potter."

"Professor," James nodded his head.

"Are you happy with the Quidditch team this year or do we need to have a tryout?"

"I think we're ready," James smiled. "We've got Holly Moresby as keeper again this year, Alice Prewett as Seeker, myself, Will Stone and Ava Hobbs as chasers, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon as beaters."

"Sounds good; just make sure we win," McGonagall smiled, "when do you start practice?"

"Tuesday and Thursday night this week," James told her.

"Fantastic," McGonagall grinned, "I've gotten quite attached to the Quidditch Cup… I'd quite like to keep it in my office a little longer…"

James smiled, "Don't worry Professor."

If Professor McGonagall had any doubts about whether they would win the cup again this year, she would only have had to attend the Gryffindor's practice on Tuesday night. James was working the team incredibly hard right from the start of their time together. "This year we are going to work harder than ever before," James told the team. "And we're going to win!"

"Practice will be on Tuesday and Thursday nights – every week without fail. I don't care if it's snowing; we still play. I will be on the pitch every morning from 5:45 to 6:45 every morning; feel free to join me… I won't force you but I do hope you all care enough about winning to put every effort in."

After his speech, he told them to mount their brooms and do a few quick laps around the pitch before they start properly. James was hard on them. He was determined to build their endurance before teaching them any new plays. They took it in turns to race each other across the pitch with the quaffles and dart between the bludgers. By nine o'clock, they were all seriously sweating and breathing heavily. They quickly changed before making their way back to the castle. They couldn't help walking with slumped backs as they approached the large front doors; they were truly exhausted.

The Gryffindors second week of lessons produced just as much homework as its predecessor, much to the irritation of the students. Peter was working harder than ever as his remedial exams approached. He worked solidly in the library, only venturing out to eat, sleep and attend class. Remus tried to help him as best as he could but Peter didn't seem to be grasping Defence at all. James took some time to help him with his Transfiguration and could really see an improvement. The week went quick and before the Gryffindors knew it, they were entering their third week back at school.

Peter took his remedial exams on Monday morning whilst his friends were in their Defence lesson practising their non-verbal spells. His hand shook violently as he performed a simple blocking spell for the examiner. He was incredibly anxious, although he couldn't help but feel grateful that he would know whether he'd failed or not, the very next day. James, Sirius and Remus made their way to potions after lunch. The Gryffindor girls were already sat at together on the front row. Lily smiled at the marauders as they passed. Professor Slughorn grinned at the class, "I've got a little project for you all…"

There was a murmur of excitement from the front row. James laughed, _Only Evans could get excited about a projects._ Lily and James ended up being paired together; "should we meet in the library tonight?" James asked.

"Sure… after dinner?" Lily replied.

"Sounds good," James grinned before leaving Lily in Professor Slughorn's empty classroom.

After dinner, James and Lily got a heads start on their project, "So basically, he wants us to prepare the polyjuice potion…" Lily smiled.

"Should be easy enough," James winked.

"You can be so arrogant sometimes," Lily complained.

"I don't mean it arrogantly," James frowned. "Come on, let's just get on with it."

"How did you mean it then?" Lily asked, suddenly interested.

"Only that I've… I've done it before so…" he looked suddenly sheepish.

"You've done it before?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Right," Lily frowned, "we'll let's get on with it."

They began preparing an ingredients list and instructions on how to make the potion. They worked for over two hours straight. When it was finally time for them to return to the tower, Lily was yawning heavily, "so if we order the ingredients, hopefully we can begin making the potion in a few days."

"Sounds good," James smiled as he cleared the books away with his wand.

"Great," Lily nodded her head. "You know Potter, you're really not as bad as I thought you were."

James laughed slightly, "Thanks Evans."

"That doesn't mean that I like you or I want to be friends but you're not quite as annoying as I thought…"


	7. Chapter 7: Left Out

_Hi everyone! so sorry it's been such a long time! I've been sick and working really hard. I know you want me to update more frequently but I'm going as fast as I can. I used to update constantly (but that was because I was a student who had plenty of free time). That is not the case any more but I am trying to update as quickly as possible and I haven't forgotten about you all. In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter..._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Left Out**

On Tuesday morning, Remus was excused from lessons. The other students were told that his mother was sick but the marauders knew better. It was the full moon. James, Sirius and Peter sat eagerly in their lessons, waiting until they would be able to sneak out to join Remus in the shrieking shack. James couldn't believe the rumours that had taken off in the last six years about that old house. In their first year when they had only escaped out of school for chocolate and butterbeer for parties they had only really heard about the rumours from the older students. They had said that the locals had started hearing weird sounds from the old shack. They had tried to scare the first years with eerie stories of pegged legged ghouls. Six years later and the local people felt certain that the shack had always been haunted.

Professor McGonagall called Peter into her office after breakfast. "Well Mr Pettigrew, you've certainly worked hard. However, I have some good and some bad news."

Peter groaned, he didn't want to hear that he had failed.

"You did marginally better in your remedial Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. However, it was not quite enough, for you to take it this year. I am sorry, Peter."

Peter frowned, he'd really hoped he'd managed it.

"But, with regards to you remedial Transfiguration exam you were only one mark off Exceeds Expectations," McGonagall smiled, "and I've decided that as long as you can promise me that you will put as much effort in as you have this week for the rest of the year, then I will accept you into my N.E.W.T. programme."

"Yes! Thank you professor," Peter blurted out.

"You will also need to receive one hour of tutoring with your remedial teacher each week," Professor McGonagall continued.

Peter nodded excitably.

"Very well then Mr Pettigrew," the teacher smiled again, "here is your new timetable."

Peter stood up to leave and made his way towards the door, "and Peter, I was impressed to see you have a very good understanding of human transfiguration. Can I suggest you spend some time in the library before your tutor hour researching the other forms of Transfiguration?"

"Yes Professor, of course Professor."

Peter left the headmistress's office and waddled towards the library. He glanced at his watch, 10am. All his friends would be making their way to Defence. That meant that he would have two whole hours to study without any disruptions. He found a desk and covered it in Transfiguration books. He had books on Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration. He quickly started writing notes on each type of Transfiguration.

_Transformation (a.k.a. Transubstantial Transfiguration) focuses on deforming the physical features of an object. This includes; Human Transfiguration, Switches (simultaneously exchange the features between organisms), and Trans-Species Transformations (transformations that change organisms from one species to another)._

_Well Known Transformation Spells…_

_Avifors Spell – Transforms things into birds._

_Draconifors Spell – Transforms things into dragons._

_Hardening Charm – Transforms things into stone._

_Vera Verto – Transforms animals into goblets._

_Incarcifors – Captures things._

_Lapifors Spell – Transforms things into rabbits._

_Piscifors – Transforms things into fish._

_Scribblifors – Transforms things into quills._

_Snufflifors Spell – Transforms things into mice._

_Steelclaw – Transforms claws into steel._

_Tentaclifors – Turns a person's head into a tentacle._

_Pullus – Transfiguration Jinx (transforms things into chickens or geese)._

_Vermiculus – Transfigures things into worms._

_Ducklifors – Transfiguration Jinx (transfigures organisms into ducks)._

Peter continued for some time, writing lists of spells so that he could study and practice them later. By lunch time he had written several lists of spells and was very content with the amount of work he had managed to do.

* * *

The other Gryffindors were already sat at the Gryffindor table when Peter entered the Great Hall. Sirius was sat with his arm around Marlene's shoulder. James sat opposite them. Alice and Frank sat on his left, with Lily and Kate opposite them. Peter plopped himself down next to James. If Peter thought that his friends would ask how his meeting with the deputy headmistress went he was sadly mistaken; they didn't even say hello. James was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Lily and Sirius and Marlene had finished their dinner and had started making out.

When the lunch hour was over the other sixth years stood up leaving Peter alone and made their way to Potions. Lily and James walked together, "did you get your part of the ingredient list?" Lily asked happily.

"Yep," James grinned before running his hand nervously through his hair, "it's all in my bag."

"Good," Lily returned his grin, "stop messing with your hair." She felt her hand reach up to touch his hair but she quickly pulled it back before he would notice. Professor Slughorn was waiting for them just inside the classroom, "come on class… hurry up…"

James and Lily shared a desk with Sirius and Marlene whilst Kate sat with Alice and Frank. Professor Slughorn began speaking in his gruffest voice, causing the class to quieten down. "Each week you and your partner will spend your lessons working on your potion. You will also need to spend two additional hours outside of lesson-time working on them. I suggest that you come in for one hour during the week (preferably a Wednesday) and one hour during the weekend."

Lily leant over to James, "Wednesday ok for you?"

"Sounds good – Quidditch is on Thursdays this year," James smiled, "What about you? Will that class with prefect duties?"

"I can't believe you even know that prefects have duties," Lily laughed.

"Remus," James shrugged his shoulders.

Lily nodded, "Remus and I have to patrol on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Perfect," James smiled, "Wednesday it is!"

"Great," by the end of the lesson they had successfully started their potion and Slughorn had commented that it was coming along nicely, much to Lily's extreme pleasure. James and Lily managed to get on so well that they walked down to the green houses together for Herbology. Sirius and Marley walked a few steps behind laughing together at their friends' expense; both secretly hoping that they would get together.

Peter was waiting for them in Herbology, but James and Sirius were having such a great time with the girls that they ended up sitting with them instead of Peter; who ended up sitting slightly further down the bench in between a couple of Slytherins.

* * *

**So please review... I love your reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8: Pushing The Limits

**Hi Guys! Me Again! Can you believe it! I thought since you've been waiting such a long time I'd update a couple of chapters tonight. This is the second... you might just get a third... :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Pushing The Limits**

That night the sixth years sat together by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. James sat in his favourite armchair by the fire reading his Transfiguration textbook. Lily sat on the floor near his feet, bathing in the warmth of the fire, with her own textbook open. Peter and Sirius were playing wizarding chess (Sirius was winning). Marlene and Kate were curled up on a sofa together, gradually falling asleep and Alice and Frank had disappeared half an hour ago to make out in an empty classroom. Lily looked at her watch briefly. James noticing the gesture asked, "is it time for you to go and force Prewett and Longbottom out of that classroom down the hall?"

Lily blushed crimson red, "yep."

James laughed loudly, clearly delighted by the turn of events, "I like it when you blush," he said without thinking. Lily glared at him but quickly turned her glare on someone else when she heard her name being called, "Evans," Tom Griffiths approached, "I hear you need a prefect to stand in for Lupin tonight… I don't mind giving you a hand."

James almost jumped out of his seat and punched the seventh year. He was Lily's ex-boyfriend and he hadn't treated her very well at all. Luckily Lorinc Rikard, a fifth year prefect made his way over, "actually I swapped shifts with Lupin so I'll be going with you Lily."

"Oh that will be nice Lorinc," Lily smiled, taking his arm and side stepping Tom.

* * *

Once Lily was out of the room, Sirius looked over to where his girlfriend was sleeping, "girls…"

"Yuh…" Marlene replied.

"Marley, I think you should go to bed," Sirius kissed her on the forehead. "You too, Stone."

He led the girls towards the girls staircase, kissed Marley on the nose and watched them go before turning to the other marauders, "come on then boys – he's waiting!"

They quickly made their way out of the castle. At one point, Evans had almost caught them because they were really too tall to be under the cloak all together. Luckily Lily had thought she'd imagined the ankle she had seen and merely rubbed her eyes. Peter transformed first so that he could get the knot in the tree for them, then the other two transformed. When they arrived in the shack, the wolf was waiting for them. He pounced on Sirius and they proceeded to play fight. After a while, James got bored watching and stepped in. He poked his head in the direction of which they had come, but the wolf whined. He didn't want to leave. It was safe here. James looked directly into the wolf's eyes; _we'll look after you… trust us._

* * *

Peter led the party up the tunnel and Sirius followed, they had discussed how to go about it. Sirius and James were the ones who were responsible for ensuring that Remus didn't hurt anyone. They were only going to spend half an hour in the Forbidden Forest; _what could possibly go wrong? _James was at the back of the group. When they reached the top of the tunnel, Moony took a deep breath and howled into the night's air before darting off in the direction of the school. James could see what had caught his attention… there was a student out of bed and not just any student but Lily Evans. Padfoot tackled the wolf to the floor. James looked up to see that Lily hadn't noticed them… yet. He knew that Padfoot would be able to hold the struggling wolf down for about a minute and a half, just long enough for him to coax Evans back into the school building where she would be safe.

He darted off towards her. She was shocked when she saw the stag coming towards her. Harry noticed that she stood perfectly still as if she were scared he would vanish if she moved even an inch. James came right up close to her and stared into her eyes, trying to pass a message through his own. She was captivated by those eyes; she recognised them… she had seen them every day for the last six years yet… she gently leant up to stroke his nose. He leant into her touch and closed his eyes, holding his breath. She didn't let go so James decided he had to do something; he was beginning to panic. He could just imagine Remus pelting towards them with his yellow eyes. He began to walk towards the castle, she kept touching him, never letting go, following him unwittingly to her safety. When they reached the steps, he nuzzled her briefly before pushing his nose against the door, asking her to open it, which she did. He pushed her inside, just as he saw yellow eyes in the distance. He mouthed the handle and closed the door behind her before taking off into the night towards the yellow eyes.

He guided Remus into the forest, feeling suddenly guilty for thinking that this was ever a good idea. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to Lily, but perhaps more importantly Remus would never have lived past it. They'd pushed the limits and it had very nearly gone too far – they'd gotten lucky, thank Merlin.

* * *

**Well... what do you think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: You Can't, I Can't, We Can't

I really enjoyed writing this chapter... If I can write a quick chapter 10, you might get it tonight... might...

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**You Can't, I Can't, We Can't**

They had gone out into the forest the next night as well but fortunately hadn't seen anyone, much to James' relief. The following morning, they were all extremely tired. Sirius frowned when he thought about his day; he had Herbology first thing, followed by two hours of Defence, followed by Lunch, followed by an hour of Transfiguration. "Can we have a nap after Transfiguration?" he asked.

James laughed; somehow he managed to look much more awake than either Sirius or Peter. Peter frowned, "it's ok for you… I've got bloody Double Divination after Transfiguration."

"Well you haven't got two hours of Defence," Sirius snapped back.

"Alright guys," James intervened, "Padfoot, we can't have a nap anyway…"

"Why?"

"We've got homework to do," James replied seriously.

"As if," Sirius chuckled, "you can't be serious!"

"No… you are," James grinned, "but we do have Herbology homework due for tomorrow."

"Bloody hell," Sirius moaned.

* * *

The day went incredibly slowly for the tired marauders. James was so tired that he couldn't wait for his hour with Lily to be over, as much as he was enjoying her company, their potion was hurting his head. When they returned to the common room, they were both delighted to see that Remus had returned, "Alright mate?" James asked.

Remus nodded but didn't say a word. He couldn't even look at Lily. Luckily Lily quickly excused herself so that she could go to bed. James wished her goodnight just as she was turning away, causing her to turn back. She glanced into his eyes and instantly recognised them. She was instantly taken aback by their brightness; they were that same marshy, hazel colour that she had seen just last night. She smiled and forced herself to turn away again, taking her eyes away from his.

When the girls were gone, Remus turned to the other marauders, "never again." He then rushed up the stairs without waiting for a response.

* * *

Over the next few days, life in the castle began to fall back into its usual pattern. The sixth years developed something of a routine. They would eat together for meals in the Great Hall, just like every year before but something had changed. Peter often didn't speak, except when he was spoken to directly, which rarely happened, except when Lily or Remus noticed that he looked sad or James and Sirius made a joke at his expense. During lessons things were different too, Lily and Remus were still quite good friends and sat together Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, where they were joined by Alice and Frank. In Defence, the Gryffindors took over the front row, all sitting together. Their Professor preferred them to sit boy girl so James often ended up sitting between Lily and Alice or Lily and Marlene. In Potions they were expected to sit with their project partner so Lily and James usually sat with Sirius and Marlene whilst Remus and Kate sat with Frank and Alice. Lily was the only girl from their friendship group that was taking Herbology so she would sit with the marauders, often next to James, much to his delight. Charms was the only lesson where they split up into girls and boys. The girls sat on the row in front of the boys. Things were really difficult for Peter in Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall had assigned seating at the beginning of the year and so he had had to take the empty place on the front row whilst all of his friends sat on the back row. He would often look around enviously, wishing he were with them. He had divination on his own and he didn't sit with the girls in care of magical creatures because he was very shy around them. Kate and Marlene had both tried to make conversation to no avail.

Midway through their fourth week a new notice went up in the common room. Sirius bounded over to the others at breakfast, "did you hear?"

"Hear what Padfoot?" James asked, before taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Hogsmeade – in a weeks time!" Sirius told them all excitably.

"Fantastic," Remus grinned, "I've been dying to go shopping for a new book."

"Alright Moony," Sirius laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines of Zonkos but whatever floats your boat." Sirius turned his attention to Marlene, "Mars, fancy going with me? A bit of shopping, Three Broomsticks for lunch…"

"Not Madam Puddifoot's?" Marlene grinned.

"Hell no!" Sirius faked a feint.

"Good," Marlene smiled, "I'd love to."

"Just make sure you are back in time for practice," James told them.

"Practice? You got to be joking! On a Hogsmeade weekend?" Alice asked.

"Yep our first match of the season will be the weekend after that," James explained.

"Yeah but Prongs it's against Hufflepuff!" Sirius laughed.

"And a bunch of your ex-girlfriends… who still hate your guts if I remember rightly…" James replied.

"Yeah… didn't one of them punch you in the eye when we beat them last year?" Marlene asked.

"It was your fault," Sirius teased Marlene. "That was Louise… she saw us kissing… awkward."

The entire group burst out laughing at Sirius' remark.

* * *

Marlene and Kate sat together at the back of the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. Professor Kettleburn was talking excitably about Horklumps. "I'm going to ask him to Hogsmeade," Kate whispered.

"Lupin?" Marlene questioned.

"Yeah! Who else?" Kate grinned.

"Go for it! You might as well… you clearly like him and he's totally into you."

You think?" Kate smiled.

"Without a doubt," Marlene grinned.

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Marlene asked Kate.

"Well he doesn't really date does he?"

"Um… I don't really know why he doesn't… but I know he likes you!"

Later that night, Remus and Kate worked on their Potions project together. When they had finished, they returned their potion to its place next to the other sixth year potions and went to leave the classroom, "Rem, before we go, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Remus smiled, "what's up?"

"I… Hogsmeade… do you want to go with me?"

"Did Lily get asked out by Lorinc?" Remus asked, thinking that she just wanted to go as friends.

"I don't think so… I don't know… but I want to go with you… I…"

"Well of course we can go together," Remus grinned, "you're a great friend."

"I don't… I don't want to go as friends…" she almost whispered.

"I… oh…" Remus was taken aback.

"I like you, I have for ages now," Kate told him.

"You can't," Remus frowned.

"I do!"

"You can't… I can't…" Remus took a deep breath, "we can't." He went to leave the classroom but she called him back with one word, "Why?"

He didn't look at her, he didn't even turn around, "you'd hate me if I told you."

* * *

**Please review...**


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**Chapter 10:**

**Why?**

That question reverberated around Remus' head as he sat in a deserted classroom on the seventh floor. _Why? _That wasn't the right question… there were too many questions to ask… _Why was he a werewolf? Why did the magical world hate werewolves? Why was he so scared of hurting her? Why was it so likely that he would hurt her? Why couldn't he trust himself with the girl he loved? Why…? Why…? Why…? _

Remus thought back to his careers advice session the previous year. Professor McGonagall had been so kind but Remus had hated it. What was the point in discussing it; no one would ever employ him. "But Professor," Remus had said, "it makes no difference. I'm aiming for all outstandings this year and yet that won't matter, just like it won't matter what I get in my N.E.W.T.s because no one is going to want to employ me."

Professor McGonagall hadn't known what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind, "well if you can't find employment outside of this castle then I will employ you as my replacement one day. You would make a superb teacher, Mr Lupin."

Remus had smiled briefly at the idea of being a teacher, "thank you professor but I don't want to be pitied."

"I don't pity you Mr Lupin. You have a sad lot, yes, but I would be privileged to work alongside you. Now what N.E.W.T. subjects interest you?"

"Er… I really don't know professor," Remus had frowned, "I really don't see much point anymore."

"How about you have a think and get back to me," Professor McGonagall had said in her kindest, gentlest voice. "But please Remus, whatever you do, do not allow other people's limitations to limit you. If people can't see who you really are then they are simply not worth your time."

Remus had nodded at the time but now he was scared, he didn't want to give Kate a reason to hate him but he refused to lie to her. He made his way back to the common room. He found her surrounded by the girls in floods of tears. The boys had hidden in a far corner away from the waterworks. Remus went right up to her, sidestepping an angry Lily, "Kate you deserve an explanation. Will you come with me?" He pleaded.

She nodded and accepted his hand. He led her to the empty classroom he had just vacated. He closed the door and placed a silencing spell. He really didn't want to be overheard. He then took a deep breath and began.

"You'll probably hate me when I tell you the truth but first let me tell you, I love you."

For a second he saw hope in her eyes before he continued, "but I'm not good for you. I'm dangerous… I'd hurt you…"

"You're wrong…"

"Just listen… I'm telling you something that I don't tell people (it's the golden rule: keep it a secret), I'm… I'm a werewolf."

Kate felt like she was going to throw up, and if Harry were honest, he thought she looked like she might as well. He stepped back slightly, noticing that Remus was doing the same thing. "Why? How? Who?"

"My dad angered a werewolf when I was a child… a particularly nasty one… so he attacked me… that's the why, as for the how, he bit me so now I transform every month, that's why I'm always away. My mum's not sick, neither my nan or my aunty" He almost felt like laughing, "For the who; His name is Greyback… and you really don't want to know anything else about him."

Kate saw pain in his eyes, so stepped forward and placed her hand on his face, cupping it gently, "you can tell me anything you want… anything you need…"

"He likes to make parents suffer by attacking their children… he's viscious… evil…" There was a bitter coldness in his tone that made Kate shiver. She stepped closer to him, placing her other hand on his face, cupping it on both sides now.

"You should be running away… screaming."

"I don't care… I'm not going anywhere," with her whispered words Kate leant in and kissed Remus gently on the lips.

Several minutes later as they walked back to the common room, Remus asked casually, "so about Hogsmeade; does the offer still stand?"

"I wasn't taking no for an answer," Kate replied.

"Good," Remus smiled.

* * *

Lily frowned when she realised all of her friends had managed to get dates for the Hogsmeade trip except her… well and James… and ok Peter. A part of her hoped that James would ask her but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. After Herbology the next day, she made her way to lunch with the marauders when Lorinc Rikard called her over, "Hey Evans!"

"Alright Rikard?" she replied as she walked passed.

"Got a sec?" he asked.

She nodded and came to a stop just inside of the Great Hall, "do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily smiled. She didn't really like him. He was nice enough, ginger hair, a bit too skinny but really friendly. "Sure… that would be nice."

"A drop of shopping and then Madam Puddifoot's for lunch?" he asked.

"Erm… actually could we go to the Three Broomsticks? I told my friends I'd meet them there for lunch… and I'd hate to cancel on them."

"Sure," he failed to hide his disappointment. When Lily finally made it to the table she begged them all to meet in the Three Broomsticks for lunch much to James' entertainment.

* * *

James' mood turned sour for the rest of the day. He took it out on the Quidditch team during practice and because they were mostly his closest friends, they told him to get over his 'Lily Blues'. James refused to go without a date himself. He wanted to make Lily jealous. Everything had been going so well. She had no right to go on a date with someone else. He had been hoping that they'd both not get dates and end up going as friends so he could spend some more time with her. He knew she'd get annoyed if he asked her properly so he'd had to put it down to fate. Luckily, James ran into Rebecca Kerr the following day in the owlery. Rebecca was a fourth year Gryffindor. "Hey Becca! You going to Hogsmeade?" James asked casually.

"Yeah… you?" she replied shyly.

"Yeah… with you," James grinned, running a hand through his hair.

Rebecca smiled ecstatically before squealing loud enough to cause all the birds to leave the owlery, "so much for sending that letter," James muttered under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11: The First Set of Broomsticks

**Hey guys, two days in a row, how's that for updating! :) So I might try and update tomorrow night... but no promises. Make sure you keep reviewing - you're all about the reviews when I don't update but it's only fair if you review when I do as well...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**The First Set Of Broomsticks**

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip the Gryffindors ate excitably. Each of the couples were talking animatedly about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade, leaving James, Lily and Peter to sit in quiet awkwardness. Things between James and Lily hadn't be the same since Lily had been asked out by Lorinc Rikard. Alice and Frank were the first to leave. "See you guys at the Three Broomsticks at midday," Alice said before pushing Frank out of the Hall.

Remus and Kate quickly followed after them, "see you guys in a bit."

"Yeah," James grinned, "have fun…"

"Will do," Remus smiled as he took Kate's hand.

"We're going to head off too," Sirius said as he took his eyes off Marlene for the first time all morning.

"Alright, see you in a bit," James nodded. "Who are you going with Wormtail?"

"I'm not going," Peter replied.

"Huh?" James frowned, "how come?"

At that moment James felt a tap on his shoulder, "are you ready James?"

"Yeah, sure thing Becca," James nodded, forgetting all about his question, "see you guys later."

James and Rebecca made idle conversation as they walked down the path and through the school gates. They could hear the excited chatter of the other students around them, "where do you want to go?" James asked.

"Er… I don't mind," Rebecca began, "Do you like Herbology? I really like Herbology. We could go to Dogweed and Deathcap… you know if you want?"

"Sure," James laughed, "if you want."

"And of course we must go to Honeydukes!" she exclaimed.

"Of course," Harry noticed his father's eyebrows raise slightly, he was clearly very entertained.

"What are we doing for lunch? We could go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Er… we can't… my friends are expecting us at the Three Broomsticks at midday."

"Oh ok… And I guess you will want to go to Zonko's?"

"Er… sure," James was seriously beginning to regret inviting Rebecca. Harry watched as the odd couple walked into Hogsmeade; Rebecca talked constantly without a need for a response, leaving James to think about Lily. They made Dogweed and Deathcap their first stop, running into Alice and Frank in the doorway.

"Hey Ali, Frank," James smiled excitedly when he saw his friends, "what are you guys up to?"

Alice grinned, "just letting Frank peruse… you know how he gets about herbology…"

"He doesn't even take Herbology," James laughed.

"Doesn't mean I don't like it," Frank commented, "just bought a new plant – incredibly useful…"

James looked down at the plant, "gr… great."

"I was thinking I might ask Professor Sprout if I can take it back up again," Frank continued, "I really miss it."

"You do?" Alice asked, surprised. "You haven't said."

"Yeah, I miss it," Frank frowned, "plus it would help us become aurors."

"Us?" Alice frowned.

"Well that's the plan right?" Frank looked up.

"Right guys," James broke off the conversation, "see you at lunch!" James and Rebecca continued into the shop, leaving Frank and Alice to their discussion.

"Love, that's not what I meant," Alice said calmly, "of course we're going to train to become aurors… I just didn't realise you automatically presumed I'd take it with you."

"Well you will, won't you?" Frank looked confused.

"You shouldn't just presume things Frank," Alice replied. "It's up to me what subjects I take. You should have told me you wanted to take it up and then asked me to join you not presume I would."

"I was going to mention it," Frank answered, "I just haven't gotten around to it."

Alice sighed, "Ok, just don't do that to me again. Don't put me on the spot like that – not with our friends."

"Ok," Frank nodded, "Sorry Ali."

* * *

Frank and Alice started walking down the highstreet until they ran into Sirius and Marlene, "hey Si, Mars," Alice called from across the street.

"Hey guys," Marlene replied.

"What are you up to?" Alice asked.

"Just heading into Zonko's," Sirius told them excitably.

"He's just like a little kid," Marlene patted him on the head.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Alice asked.

"Just Lily," Marlene replied.

"Evans doesn't seem to like her date," Sirius told them jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Alice frowned.

"That's my name," Sirius replied. "She said he just doesn't stop talking."

"When did she say that?" Frank asked.

"We went to Dominic Maestro's, you know the music store?" Marlene explained. "I got Sirius to distract Lorinc for a few moments whilst I talked to Lily."

"She really doesn't like him?" Alice giggled. "I would have thought he'd be just her type."

"Anyway… we better get going if we want to leave Zonko's in time for lunch," Marlene joked.

"Hey! I take offence to that statement," Sirius whined.

* * *

Sirius and Marlene walked into Zonko's hand in hand, "what are you thinking about getting?"

"No idea…" Sirius smiled, "that's half the fun…"

Inside the store they ran into Kate and Remus, "what are you doing here?" Sirius asked. "You know you might be the most serious out of all of us marauders Moony… and definitely the least likely to be in a joke store."

"No Sirius, you are the most serious," Remus replied sarcastically. "If you must know we are buying Kate's brother Will a birthday present."

"Ah, that makes sense," Sirius nodded, "How is Will? I feel like I haven't seen that kid in ages."

Kate laughed, "he's ok… now that he's not getting relationship advice from you!"

"Hey!" Sirius moaned.

* * *

A few moments later Remus and Kate left Zonko's with a massive bag full of gifts for Will. Remus put his arm around Kate's waist and looked at his watch, "I think we've got time for one more stop. Where to next Kate?"

"How about that bookshop you are always talking about," Kate suggested.

"Tomes and Scrolls?" Remus asked. "If you like?"

"Sure…" Kate grinned. They spent the next half hour perusing the different books. Remus showed Kate some of his favourite books with such an excitement that Kate couldn't help but giggle. They were just paying for their books when Lily and Lorinc walked in. "Tomes and Scrolls? Really? How dull! I can't stand reading… I don't know why you bother with it. I certainly wouldn't read for fun," Lorinc was complaining.

"These books are ridiculously old," Lorinc continued. Lily merely sighed and continued ignoring him.

* * *

James had noticed them walk into the bookstore and so suggested to Rebecca that they take a quick look before going to lunch. "A bookstore? Are you serious?"

"No but I can introduce him to you if you like," James joked.

He was only slightly put out when she didn't laugh at his joke. Most of his attention was focused on finding Lily in the bookshop. He found her towards the back having her ear bent off by Lorinc. "Rikard, Evans…" James nodded.

"JAMES!" Lily gushed, throwing herself into his arms, "save me," she whispered.

"Are you both ready to head to the Three Broomsticks?" James asked Lorinc and Rebecca. They both nodded, completely confused by Lily's reaction.

James walked closely at Lily's side, "I take it your date is going as badly as mine then."

Lily nodded. Lorinc had started up a conversation with Rebecca about his aversion to books. "He hates reading," Lily explained.

"Ah… well… my problem is slightly smaller… she won't shut up!"

Lily laughed, "I have that problem too."

"Maybe we can ditch them and run away together," James winked.

"Tempting…" Lily smiled.

* * *

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, they noticed their friends were already waiting for them. James made sure to sit next to Lily at one end of the table. The only two seats left were at the other end; Lorinc looked put out but obliged Rebecca by helping her into one of the empty seats before sitting beside her. He then began to speak loudly to as many people at the table as would listen. Alice and Frank, who were sat closest to him, nodded occasionally but mainly talked amongst themselves. Lily grinned at James, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"Done what?" James asked innocently.

"Stolen me away," Lily whispered.

"I couldn't resist," James winked at her.

Lily couldn't resist hitting him across the back of the head. "What was that for?" he complained as he rubbed his head.

"You know what for," She giggled.

"And here was me thinking you were a damsel in distress… you know usually when you ask a man to save you, you mean it," James teased.

"I did mean it," Lily laughed. They chatted away throughout lunch. Their knees would touch occasionally and Lily would lose her breath for a second.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"How do you mean?" Lily asked in confusion, as she finished off her desert.

"He's going to try and steal you back and I don't have any way to stop him taking you… because you don't want me to save you."

Lily laughed, "follow my lead…" With that she stood up, grabbing James' hand and pulling him up too. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I think I've eaten too much… I'm feeling quite sick so I'm going to head back to the castle…" Lorinc began to rise from his seat. "Don't worry though, James has offered to escort me back, so you can all enjoy the rest of the day."

"But I can do it," Lorinc pressed.

"There's no need," James answered. "I need to return to the castle anyway to prepare for Quidditch practice tonight anyway. If you wouldn't mind escorting Rebecca around Hogsmeade and back to the castle I would be much appreciative."

"I… er… of course," Lorinc knew he had lost.

James and Lily paid Madam Rosmerta and left the pub. Once on the road again they let out the breath they had been holding in and started laughing somewhat hysterically. "Th-thank-you James," Lily giggled, "I owe you one…"

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to repay me," James flirted.

* * *

**Please review...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Set Of Broomstick

_I promised an update and here it is!_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The Second Set Of Broomsticks**

If the Gryffindor quidditch team had imagined that James would be hard on them, they had no idea how right they were. As soon as the team were out on the pitch, James had them flying laps of the pitch. They spent two and a half hours going through drills and running through different routines. By the time they returned to the castle that night the late summer sun had completely fallen. James had given them a pep talk like no other. Harry had laughed as he listened. His father somewhat reminded him of Wood, his own quidditch captain for much of his Hogswarts career.

"We don't really have an option; we've never lost… we've never failed… and we're not going to start now. Give it your best shot next weekend and Hufflepuff don't stand a chance. I mean… they've got a good team… but they're nowhere near as good as us. Louise Mitchells their captain this year and you know what she's like, she'll focus on brute strength and ignore 'real' tactics. The chasers haven't changed, Mitchell, Humphries and Redford work well together so you'll have to keep your eyes on them – but Holly will do just fine… As for their keeper, Britney Simon, a bit stupid if you ask me… she should be easy to confuse. They've got a new seeker, Martin Kleene… he's in his fifth year and I've only heard rumours. The beaters are brother, Matifius and Alisaster Allan… big burly types…"

"Point is guys, we can do this."

* * *

James sat at the breakfast table surrounded by the rest of the Quidditch team. He drank his pumpkin juice calmly, "are you coming to watch Evans?"

"I thought I'd bring a book," Lily joked.

"Make sure it's a good one," James replied with a wink, "or you're bound to get distracted by my awesome flying."

Lily laughed happily, "don't worry, it's a great book."

Ava and Will were sat not too far away. Ava had started hyperventilating, "I can't do this! I can't… bloody hell… this is mental…"

"Come on Ava, you're going to do great," Will told his girlfriend.

Ava wasn't the only one suffering from nerves. Alice was looking incredibly pale and Marlene was struggling to sit still, "can we go already?"

Sirius laughed, "Marley, I've not finished my breakfast yet."

Ten minutes later, the team made their way down to the pitch. James looked up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Conditions look ideal," Sirius grinned as he walked by James' side.

James grinned, "couldn't ask for better."

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. James stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands," she said. James shook hands with Louise Mitchell, the Hufflepuff captain. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle… three… two… one…"

The whistle sounded and the two teams kicked off hard, and they were away. Alice soared around the perimeter of the grounds, looking around for the Snitch, whilst the rest of the team worked on scoring the goals. "Of course, not a single one of the Gryffindor girls are single – trust me I know… been asking Holly Moresby out for years now."

"Mitchell is in possession, passes to Humphries," the commentator continued, "Humphries drops the quaffle, picked up by Potter… Potter shoots… and scores… come on Simon, if you plan on keeping Potter's quaffles out of your goal posts you are going to have to do better than that."

"Redford takes the quaffle, passes to Mitchell, who passes back to Redford… Redford shoots… Nice save, Moresby!"

The game continued like that for half an hour. With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero. Holly had made some truly spectacular saves. James scored several more goals. He was greatly enjoying himself; he glanced up at the stand and saw Lily watched the match, no book in sight. James chuckled slightly.

Again and again Gryffindor scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Holly saved goals with complete ease. They had been playing for about an hour when James heard the commentator mention the snitch, "I think Prewett might have seen the snitch…"

James looked up to see Alice darting across the pitch above him. He looked in the direction she was travelling and saw the snitch. It was there all right. "Gryffindor win! 210 points to 30."

The crowd responded loudly with a great shout. James hugged and high fived the rest of the team as soon as he hit the ground. The Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters. The atmosphere in the changing room was euphoric . "Party up in the common room," Sirius told the team. "Come on Mars lets go," Sirius led her out of the changing room after asking James if they could borrow the cloak and map to go into Hogsmeade for supplies for the party.

* * *

James lingered in the changing room slightly longer than the rest of the team. He walked up to the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at him. The celebration party was in full swing when he arrived. Tons of people cheered and clapped when he entered the common room. He was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. A large circle of girls gathered around him, laughing at his jokes and batting their eyelids at him. He tried to get away from them but they wouldn't have it; they kept pulling him back.

Eventually he managed to get away from them by rushing back out of the common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady. He made his way up to the astronomy tower. He wasn't sure why he'd left. He should have just flirted with them; they were pretty enough… they just weren't Lily. He stood there for several moments looking up at the stars before returning to the common room. The party was still going strong. James went and sat by the fire. One of James' ex-girlfriends came and sat next to him, "what's up captain?" Adrianna asked. "You just won…"

"Yeah… I'm happy," James grinned.

"You don't look it," Adrianna replied.

"Nah… don't be silly Ad… who wouldn't be happy?"

"I saw you and Evans are getting on better these days."

"Yeah… we're just friends but it's nice… I heard you broke up with Rowlands."

"Yeah, we broke up over the summer…" Adrianna answered him, "fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, could do," James nodded.

"Back in a second," Adrianna rushed over to a table that was covered in different treats. She returned with a large bottle of firewhisky, "hope you don't mind sharing, I could only find one."

"That's fine," James grinned before taking a swig from the bottle. They sat chatting and drinking for ages. Gradually they became more and more drunk, "what I don't get is why we broke up," James was saying.

"I don't really remember… I think we broke up because of… L… Lily," Adrianna told him.

"How do you mean?" James asked.

"I wasn't her."

"I don't want you to be her," James told her.

"Maybe not but you didn't want to be with me, you wanted to be with her."

"Adrianna, is that what you thought?"

"I think that's what all your ex-girlfriends thought," Adrianna laughed.

"Lily and I are never going to happen. She might not hate me but I'm hardly her favourite person. We could try again, you know Ad."

"We could…"

"Would you want to though?" James asked.

"Only if you mean it; you know, that there is nothing between you and Evans."

"I mean it," James told her.

Adrianna nodded, "ok."

* * *

**Please review! I've reached my 100th review for this story! :) YAY!**


	13. Chapter 13: Slughorn's Favourites

_Hey guys,_

_so I said you might get another chapter and here it is! :) Really hope you like it._

_Awesomeme, unfortunately no I haven't been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Florida or played any of the video games. I'm just really good at research, I use the wikia website. That really helps. I like to get my facts right._

_Xianazach, I think James just accepted that Lily and him aren't going to happen. I really can't see Lily ever really liking him while ever he is playing silly with her, asking her out all the time and what not. Also I don't want them to get too close too soon. Its only sixth year after all._

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Slughorn's Favourites**

The common room was unusually quiet on Sunday morning. No one from fifth year up had yet to leave their dormitories and only a handful of younger students had stumbled downstairs with tired looking eyes. Around midday, James and Sirius made their way down to lunch. They had finally gotten out of bed, both with a raging hangover. "Am I right in thinking that you and Adrianna are back together?" Sirius asked.

James nodded mid yarn.

"I always thought she was hot," Sirius commented.

"That's just because she looks a bit like Marlene," James joked.

"As if," Sirius replied, "nowhere near as pretty."

"Puke," James pretended to throw up, "you used to be cool, you know."

* * *

The other Gryffindors were waiting for them when they arrived. Alice was telling everyone who would listen about the picture her cousin Molly had sent her of her newest baby. Molly had left school just before the sixth years had started. He had been born on the 22nd of August. He was Molly and Arthur's third son. Alice passed the picture round to all the girls. "Ahhh, how cute," Kate smiled.

Lily was in a foul mood so she merely grunted before returning to her food. She didn't even think about looking up when James and Sirius came to sit down. James sat next to her and said, "good morning Lily."

She didn't even look up, "Potter."

James felt slightly hurt by her reaction. He didn't know what he could possibly have done wrong. At that moment a first year student came up to them, "he-hello," he squeaked, "Professor Slughorn asked me to give you all these."

He handed out invitations to most of the group. The only person who didn't get one was Peter. Sirius and James moaned, "not another one of old Sluggy's parties."

Lily tutted angrily, "I really like Slughorn's parties."

"You would," Sirius replied.

"Jerk," Lily spat.

"Come on Evans," James frowned, "he's only messing with you."

"Don't tell me what to do Potter," Lily retaliated angrily.

"Lils…" he tried again.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that."

"Oh… So we're not even friends anymore?" James asked suddenly hurt.

"I'm going to the library," Lily stood up and left.

Alice turned to James, "don't worry; she's been in a bad mood since she woke up."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"No idea," Marlene shook her head, "wouldn't tell us."

* * *

James and Lily struggled to work together on their project after that. Lily wasn't talking to James. Her silence caused them to make several mistakes with their potion but fortunately they were able to rectify their mistakes. There was an awful tension between James and Lily. He was confused; he just couldn't understand why she was so angry with him. As October began things between Lily and James were almost as bad as they had been before the summer so James decided to talk to her after Slughorn's party. The party was held in Slughorn's office. As always Slughorn's party was unbelievably over the top. He had invited an ex-slug club member, Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade to cater the party with a ridiculous amount of sweets. James had invited Ad to come with him. She was wearing a pretty black lace dress. "You look pretty," James smiled, "fancy a drink?"

"Sure," Adrianna smiled back, "I'll go find us a table."

"Great," James replied, as he went off towards the drink table. He found Dirk Cresswell, a fifth year student at the table, "alright Dirk?"

"Yeah, not bad James," Dirk replied, "What about you?"

"Yeah, not bad at all," James grinned, he quickly pored two drinks and then went in search of Adrianna. He quickly found her sat at a table with Sirius and Marlene. "Hey guys."

"Hi James," Marlene waved.

"Are any of the others here?" James asked Sirius.

"Remus and Kate are dancing," Sirius replied, "Evans was here a second ago, she's just gone to the loo… and Alice and Frank are getting drinks."

"Cool…" James smiled when he noticed Lily making her way towards them. She sat opposite him but didn't look at him. He sighed in disappointment. He did his best to keep focused on the group's conversation but he found himself paying far too much attention to Lily.

* * *

His mood had turned severely sour by the end of the party. He walked Adrianna back to the common room and kissed her goodnight. He then ran up the stairs to his dorm room to find the marauders map. He quickly tapped it, "I'm up to no good."

He searched the map for Lily. He quickly found her walking down a corridor on the fifth floor. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and through the portrait hole. He ran down the stairs to the fifth floor where he grabbed her, "Potter let go of me!" and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Shut up Evans," James began, "I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry. Whatever it is that's bothered you… I'm sorry. I've loved being your friend over the last month – it's been amazing…"

"James…"

"No. Listen. I like being your friend. You need to stop this, whatever it is…"

"James…"

"No, you don't need to say anything… I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I don't want to hear why… I just want to be your friend."

"Ok," Lily replied. She wiped her eye with her sleeve, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was crying.

Harry watched as his parents shared an incredibly personal moment. James grabbed Lily and pulled her into an embrace. He held her close for several minutes. He pulled away slightly to look down at her, she was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. James felt a feeling in his gut that he'd become quite accustomed to ever since he met Lily. She looked incredibly sad. He leant down slightly, not really thinking. She leant up, standing on her tip toes because he was so tall. Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds, but it was pure fire. James was in complete shock, he pulled her tighter into his arms. Her arms snaked into his hair; finally touching it; she'd wanted to for so long. She moaned gently as they deepened the kiss. They stayed in that empty classroom for longer than either of them knew. When they finally pulled apart, Lily was the first to speak, "we shouldn't have done that."

"No…" James began.

Lily looked shocked. She'd hoped he would argue with her. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"No, I should never have gone out with Adrianna," James continued, "I shouldn't have given up on you."

Lily smiled slightly, "but you are with Adrianna…"

"Yeah… and I promised her that nothing was going to happen between us…"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because the girls I've gone out with have always been competing with you," James admitted.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" James put a hand through his hair again.

Lily stepped forward, reaching for his hair, "I've always wanted to touch it."

"Are you serious?" James laughed.

Lily nodded, blushing deeply. "I always thought you hated it," James grinned.

"I did," Lily grinned back.

With her hand still in his hair, she pulled him forward, "I can't tell you how jealous I am."

"You don't need to," James whispered in reply, "I know."

Lily smiled, and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes again, planting her lips on his. Twenty minutes later they left the classroom. When they returned to the common room their friends were waiting for them. "Where have you two been?" Sirius had his eyebrow raised knowingly.

* * *

**Please review...**


	14. Chapter 14: Ruining Things

**Hey everyone... really hope you like it... I'm not sure it's my best but...**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Ruining Things**

With the vast amount of homework that they had received over the last week, James had no time to think about what to do about Adrianna and Lily. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. James had taken to helping Peter in Transfiguration. Peter didn't seem to understand anything that Professor McGonagall taught them. Non-verbal spells were now expected, not only in Defence Against the Dark Arts but in Charms and Transfiguration too and Peter particularly struggled with these.

There had been several attacks in the south of Scotland on muggleborns in the past week and a half. Most of the students were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home. Some parents had even threatened to remove their children from Hogwarts. James and Lily had barely made eye contact, let alone made conversation since the night of Slughorn's party. The Gryffindors were all sat at the breakfast table. Lily had a book open but was barely reading it at all. Lily put down her book when a copy of the Daily Prophet landed on her plate. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" Sirius asked in a determinedly casual voice.

"No, but the ministry have made an arrest," Lily told them.

"Fantastic, who?" asked James.

Lily looked James in the eye for the first time in well over a week, "Joseph Wallace…"

"You mean that Hufflepuff?" James asked, "Graduated last year?"

"No way," Alice said loudly, "he'd never hurt a fly. He always helped me with my Transfiguration when I was confused."

Professor Slughorn's party was such a success that he had decided to throw a small dinner party for a group of select guests. There were so many members of the Slug Club this year that he had decided to through a dinner party for each house. The Gryffindor party was that very night. Other than the Gryffindor sixth years there were two seventh years; Thomas Griffiths and Rachel Cobb and a few first and second years. Adrianna was disappointed that she wouldn't see James that night; although in fairness James had been avoiding her if he were honest with himself.

* * *

James sat next to Lily during dinner. He made conversation with everyone around him as best he could but most of his focus was on the moments when Lily's leg would touch his under the table. They barely spoke other than when absolutely necessary but there was a clear tension between them. Halfway through dinner James turned to Lily, "I miss talking to you."

"We'll need to find a new project," Lily winked.

"Did you just wink at me?" James asked, laughingly.

Lily ignored James' question, "It's so unfortunate that the last one ended… although I did particularly enjoy being you for an hour."

"And I you," James replied with a grin, "Polyjuice potion is awesome."

"I miss talking to you too," Lily replied. James told hold of her hand under the table. They sat like that for the rest of the meal; holding hands under the table whilst talking to the people around them. James left the dinner party with a new determination to end things with Adrianna. He whispered into Lily's ear, "I'm going to speak to Adrianna tomorrow."

"Ok," Lily replied calmly.

"A month from today I'm going to be able to ask you out," James told her, "do you think you might say yes?"

Lily giggled, "do you know I think I might."

"Good," James smiled.

The Gryffindor sixth years walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. Alice and Frank led the way, followed by Remus and Kate. Sirius and Marlene were close behind them and Lily and James took the rear. All the other students at the dinner had managed to leave before them and so the halls were practically deserted. Lily reached out to stop James from walking with the others. She pulled him into a deserted classroom, "If I've got to wait a month then I want something to hold onto."

James grinned as she ran her hand through his hair, "I love your hair."

"I thought you hated it," James laughed.

"I did," Lily replied. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him gently, "we better go."

They managed to catch up with their friends and they hadn't noticed that they had been gone at all.

* * *

The next day, James spoke to Adrianna. She didn't seem particularly surprised, "you've been distant for a while now… in fact I think you regretted it the very next day."

James didn't know what to say in response, "I'm sorry."

If James had imagined it being a long conversation, he was mistaken. As soon as it was over he wanted to find Lily but he couldn't find her and he'd left the marauders map in his dorm room. He was walking through the corridors when he ran into Snape and a few Slytherins. They pulled out their wands at exactly the same time. Snape's wand was pointed directly at James' heart. James performed a non-verbal spell and Snape was flung backwards against the wall. "Still trying to win Evans over?" Snape whispered.

"I'll never stop trying," James replied.

"You're an idiot then, she'll never love you," Snape told him.

"You're wrong," James said as he stood above him. He knelt down, "it's you she'll never love."

Snape lunged forward with his wand pointed at James but James was quicker. He performed a quick stunning spell. As he was walking away he stumbled across Lily, "what were you doing with Snape?"

"He tried to attack me so I stunned him," James replied.

"Before you stunned him," Lily continued. She was struggling not to get angry, "why was he on the ground."

"Lily, I…"

"Don't bother James," Lily replied, "I thought you'd changed. I thought you'd grown up…"

She had tears in her eyes, "I was wrong. You're still as cruel as you were when I first met you."

James frowned, "Don't be ridiculous. He had his wand pointed at me; what was I supposed to do? Let him attack me?"

"If that's the right thing to do, yes," Lily replied.

"Evans, as much as I love you, sometimes you are completely ridiculous."

"Well I don't know why you had to go and ruin everything," she said through the tears, "and to think I really was going to say yes."

* * *

Please review! You never know it might make me update tomorrow night...


	15. Chapter 15: In Hiding

**Chapter 15:**

**In Hiding**

James had taken to avoiding the other Gryffindors. Every time they saw him they asked why Lily wasn't speaking to him and he was beginning to find it quite frustrating. He spent a lot of his time in the secret garden. It was without a doubt James' favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts, partly because he seemed to be the only student who knew of its existence. No one else seemed to know that you could access it via a secret arcade hidden behind a bookshelf by the rear hall. He liked to imagine there were many places within the castle that only he knew about. James wasn't the only one avoiding them. Lily was spending most of her time either in the library or at the waterfall. She'd had a run in with Snape two days after her fight with James at that very spot. "Lils, are you ok?"

"Get lost Snape," Lily replied coldly.

"I told you he'd hurt you," Snape whined.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care what you think about James Potter… you don't know anything about him," Lily shouted angrily.

"He's just an arrogant jerk," Snape responded.

"He's twice the man you are!"

"He'll never love you the way I do," Snape told her.

"He's not a deatheater," she said in a deadly calm voice. With that she walked away, back towards the castle.

* * *

Everyone except James and Lily were sat together in the common room, "so what do you think happened?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Seriously, he won't tell me anything," Sirius replied.

"Neither will she," Kate nodded.

"Well… what do we know?" Remus asked.

"We know that they've been getting on really well recently…" Marlene answered.

"And we know that James has broken up with Adrianna," Peter added.

Kate gulped, "you don't think James stupidly asked her out again, do you?"

"No, surely not," Alice replied.

"You never know with James," Sirius shrugged.

"Do you think something happened between them?" Frank asked.

"No…" Kate replied, "She was always so adamant that she wasn't interested in James."

Remus yarned, it was almost the full moon and his body was getting tired, "whatever it is, they need to sort it out… I'm off to bed." He kissed Kate briefly before heading up the stairs.

"He doesn't look well," Frank commented.

"He's just worried about his mum," Kate responded, "She's a widow; you know how it is…"

Alice nodded, "you never stop worrying about them when they're on their own."

"Sirius will you try and get it out of James again?" Marlene asked.

"For you, I'd do anything," Sirius grinned.

* * *

If Sirius thought he'd get a chance to talk to James over the next few days, he had no idea. James was sat in the library when he finally found him two days later. "Alright mate," Sirius asked.

"Not bad," James answered. "You?"

"Not too shabby," Sirius went in for the kill, "so you and Evans?"

"What about me and Evans?"

"So what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing much," James replied, "she got annoyed that I defended myself against Snape."

"Ohh," Sirius frowned. James went on to explain the whole story to his best friend.

* * *

With all the time James was spending in the library, his grades had drastically improved. He was now getting outstandings in all his homework. One afternoon in the library James ran into Emmeline Vance. "Alright Potter," Emmie smiled. "I don't think you've ever been in the library this often!"

"You might be right Vance," James laughed. He'd always gotten on really well with Emmeline Vance. He'd completely broken her heart in their first year but they'd somehow managed to become almost friends over the years since.

"The only time you're ever in the library is when you are mooning over Evans," she commented.

"Am I really that obvious?" James blushed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"To me you are, yeah… remember I had a front row seat to watch you fall in love with her in first year."

"Ah… sorry about that," James had the decency to look ashamed.

"Don't sweat it," Emmie beamed. "I'm well over it. Do you want to talk about whatever's happened?"

"Not right now," James answered, "perhaps we could just do our homework?"

"What's this a marauder doing homework, as if!"

* * *

A day later, Madam Pomfrey escorted Remus to the shrieking shack. The boys had managed to get Remus to agree to a late night excursion into the Forbidden Forest again. He was incredibly anxious as he waited for his transfiguration; _what if something happened? What if someone got hurt?_

The boys soon joined Remus in the shack. They hated to leave him alone as a wolf for long. It was when he was alone that he'd get his worst injuries. He'd bite and scratch himself in boredom. They stayed in the shack until well after curfew; even the prefects would have returned to their common rooms. The wolf was anxious to escape the confines of the shack. They raced around the forest for what felt like hours. Moony and Padfoot were incredibly quick and strong but Prongs had something the others lacked. He had an elegance in his movements that caused the Stag's beauty to stand out. He would gallop ahead of the others, the leader of the pack, jumping over fallen tree logs and streams with ease. He found it incredibly relaxing being a Stag. He didn't have to think about everything; most importantly he didn't have to think about Lily.

Later that night, as James walked with the other marauders up to the castle he knew that Remus wouldn't fight him on his latest idea. Their forest excursion had been a complete success; there was no way he would say no to a little run around the mountains of Hogsmeade, so long as they stayed away from the town itself.

* * *

Please review... and make me smile!


	16. Chapter 16: Halloween

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. As always I love your reviews... since its a bank holiday weekend I might update a few times in the next couple of days (but no promises).**

**Keep the reviews coming - they really inspire me to keep going...**

**Love Illusive Butterfly x**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Halloween**

The Halloween feast was always spectacular at Hogwarts and this year was no exception. There was every type of food set out on the table. Sirius and Peter were completely stuffing their faces. The girls were completely disgusted by them, "Si, come on, that's disgusting."

"Sorry Mars," Sirius said with his mouth full.

James looked across the table at Lily. She looked tired. She felt him looking at her and so turned towards him. She looked away quickly so James looked up at the ceiling just in time to see it alight with lightening. In the last week the weather had turned. The Scottish sun had lost its warmth and the winds had become brutal cold. The winter seemed to be coming early. The rain was pouring heavily but you couldn't hear it over the babble of conversation filling the Great Hall.

James looked back to Lily and found her watching him. James sighed, her expression was one that caused him a physical pain in his gut. He wasn't the only one suffering seeing that look. Harry was watching from slightly further down the table. He could see how close she was to tears.

Lily stood up abruptly and ran from the hall. James stood as if to follow her, but was stopped by Marlene, Alice and Kate. The three girls quickly left the hall, following after Lily. Sirius patted James on the back, "it's always better to leave these things to the girls."

* * *

Harry stood by the window in the girls' dorm room. Lily was sat on her bed, with her legs curled up in front of her. "I hate him," Lily cried.

"No you don't," Alice told her as she wrapped an arm around her.

"What happened, Lily?" Kate asked kindly.

"I… I hate him," Lily continued.

"No y-you…" Lily tried again.

"Not James," Lily explained through her tears, "Snape!"

"Huh?" Lily's three best friends stared at her in sudden confusion.

"What's Snape got to do with it?" Marlene blurted out.

"It's all his fault," Lily laughed bitterly, "you girls warned me years ago, what he was like… I should have listened. I wish I'd never met him."

"Lily…" Alice tried again.

Lily shook her head, "no… I hate him… I always took his side… every time… blindly, unquestioningly… I always believed him…"

"That's what friends do," Kate said softly.

"No, it's not… friends tell you when you're wrong…" Lily sobbed, "James told me that I was wrong… he was a better friend to me than I was to Sev."

"Lily, don't be silly," Marlene replied.

"I'm serious," Lily laughed bitterly, "he told me he loves me."

"Well, that's nothing new," Alice laughed.

"What happened Lily?" Marlene asked, "Si asked James and well Sirius wouldn't tell me much. He said I would have to ask you but he did say that Snape and James had had a minor disagreement and that you had a go at James… but surely something more must have happened?"

"Yeah, you and James fight all the time," Kate almost laughed at the thought.

"We kissed," Lily began.

"What?" Alice asked.

"When?" Kate added.

"How?" Marlene laughed, "you hate him."

"I don't hate him; I… I love him," Lily frowned in annoyance, "could you girls just listen for a second?"

The girls nodded in response. Lily focused her eyes on Mary's empty bed. Mary had always been the better listener of the five friends. "I don't know how it happened… I guess it started with our potions project – spending so much time together – and then when he rescued me from that idiot Rikard in Hogsmeade… We flirted… It was bad enough being jealous of Rebecca but… when he started going out with Adrianna… then on the night of Slughorn's party… he pulled me into an empty classroom to talk… he told me to shut up," Lily laughed.

"He told me he was sorry; he didn't know what for but he was sorry. He said he loved being my friend… he told me I didn't have to say sorry… he didn't want to hear it… he just wanted to friends…"

"Then what happened?" Kate asked, as if listening to an epic love story – the sort of fairy tales she'd heard as a kid.

Lily's eyes were still focused on Mary's bed as she continued, "I said 'ok' and he hugged me… and then we… kissed… we kissed."

"Wow," Marlene grinned, "well done Jamsie boy!"

"I told him we shouldn't have…"

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"He just said no… I thought he was regretted it. I didn't. Not for a second… even though I felt guilty, I would have done it again… a million times."

Her tears were still falling, "then he said that he should never have gone out with Adrianna… he shouldn't have given up on me."

Alice felt herself well up, imagining James saying the words, "well he always was a bit sappy when it came to you."

"What did you say?" Kate frowned.

"But you are with Adrianna… and he said that he'd promised her that nothing would happen between us… I didn't understand why… but he told me…"

"What did he say?" Lily could almost hear Mary ask.

"He said that all the girls he's ever been with have always been competing with me."

"Well any of us could have told you that," Alice laughed.

"I definitely could have told you that," Kate grinned, remembering her own experience as James' girlfriend.

"I told him I was jealous," Lily laughed, "I never realised how much it hurt him all these years… liking me when I didn't like him back."

"We barely spoke after that… we were both so busy with homework and he needed to decide what he should do… so I wanted to give him space… but at Slughorn's dinner we were sat together; every time our elbows touched or our knees bumped together it was like fire… ridiculous right! He told me he was going to speak to Adrianna the next day."

"And he said he was going to ask me out in a month's time and did I think I might say yes…" The girls laughed at that; they couldn't imagine Lily ever saying yes to James Potter. "On the way back to the tower I pulled him into another empty classroom and said that if I had to wait a month then I want something to hold onto… and we ended up kissing again."

"I don't really know what happened between James and Snape the next day. I didn't wait for an explanation. I told him that I thought he'd changed, grown up and that I was wrong… I called him cruel… He asked me what I wanted him to do; just let him attack him… If that's the right thing to do, yes, I said… as if I'm the queen of knowing what's right… he told me he loved me… he said, 'Evans, as much as I love you, sometimes you are completely ridiculous.'"

"I told him he'd ruined everything… and to be honest I don't even know what happened… I just jumped to Snape's defence like I always do… and yet I'd promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Snape came to talk to me the other day," Lily continued, "he basically said, I told you so. He said he told me he'd hurt me. He used my own words against me; calling him an arrogant jerk..."

"I told him that James is twice the man he is…"

"He said, he'll never love me the way Snape does… as if that's what I want… I've been so stupid… I've taken sides with a deatheater over… over James… you know there's a prophecy about James and Snape and I…"

"Since when?" Marlene was taken aback.

"Third year…"

"What did it say?" Alice asked.

"Your path is tragic…" she remembered it as clear as day, "you cannot trust who you want to trust. Don't be foolish with your love. One will protect you, whilst the other will be the death of you… one your futures' are all entwined together… one will accidentally betray you whilst the other will die to save you and yours… the two of you will be responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall… if you work together…" she had started crying again, tears flooding down her face, "live together…" then she whispered the end, "die together."

"It has a whole new meaning now…" Lily frowned. "I told James' mother about it in fourth year after Professor Mincey…" she went silent, thinking about how hurt James had been.

"What did she say?" one of the girls asked, although Lily wasn't sure which.

"She asked who I thought it was about."

"Ah, I see," Kate nodded.

"I told her… and she said, prophecies are difficult. We never really know what they mean until they happen and you can't waste your life worrying about it. If I were you I wouldn't dwell on it."

"Wise words," Alice smiled sadly.

"I've messed up and I don't know how to fix it," Lily sighed, "I should have given him a chance to explain…"

"Yeah, you should have," Alice replied, "but you still can. There's still time."

"Maybe," Lily sobbed gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Pity, Jealousy, Loyalty

**Hey! So here is my last chapter for tonight; I should be fast asleep! And I mean fast asleep! lol. Please enjoy and don't forget to review... if I'm going to bed at 3:44am then I deserve reviews. lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Pity, Jealousy, Loyalty, Fear, Grief**

The week after Halloween, Lily tried several times to make conversation with James but every time she tried he seemed to be on his way somewhere else, usually accompanied by Emmeline Vance. He was always apologetic but it was clear he was avoiding her. James and Emmie were sat in the library one night, it was just shy of curfew and they knew the librarian would be along soon to send them back to their towers. "I still don't get it," Emmie was saying, "why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"I can't do that."

"I don't see why not," Emmeline replied.

"I can't tell her; she'd never believe me," James answered. "Seriously, Ems… she doesn't know how he feels about her…"

"Not the way you do," Emmie nodded.

"I don't know… she might know that he loves her or that he cares a lot but she can't appreciate what it is to love someone who is never going to love you back… that sucks… I pity him… just like I pity myself… I feel his pain and he feels mine… so he hates me because in my apparent arrogance I have the audacity to hope."

"Still?" Emmeline asked.

"Still; I'll never stop."

"What did he say to you that made you attack?"

"I reacted instantaneously… non-verbally… I just acted… then when he was on the floor, he said, he asked, if I was still trying to win Evans over. I told him I'd never stop trying."

"Was that all he said? You hexed him for that?"

"No. He told me I was an idiot because she'd never love me… I told him he was wrong; that it was him she'd never love. He lunged and I defended."

Emmeline nodded, "makes sense."

"Does it?" James frowned.

* * *

James and Emmie were the centre of the school's gossip. Everyone was trying to work out if they were together or not. They were seen together often but they never held hands or kissed or showed any form of emotion. They appeared to be just friends but the entire school were certain that they were more than that. Lily was devastated. She had given up trying to talk to James because Emmie always seemed to be with him every time she tried. She couldn't believe he'd moved on so fast. She was incensed with jealously but she refused to admit it, choosing instead to focus on her schoolwork.

One evening in late November, when most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed, Remus and Lily were sat in the common room reading. Remus stood up to go to bed but Lily called him back, "Remus, is he a good guy?"

"James?"

"Yeah…"

"Lily, I've told you time and time again… he's the best. I owe him so much. You've always underestimated him. He's the kindest friend you could ever have. I can't begin to tell you what he has done for me."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Let me put it this way; he convinced people to look beyond prejudice and love me regardless of some of my faults, he goes out of his way to be there for me in my worst moments, even at the risk of limbs… he's broken laws for me and he'd do far more than that if he felt he needed to…"

"I have a theory," Lily told him.

"Do you?" Remus frowned.

"I know about your 'furry little problem', I have for years… and before you say anything I don't care. I saw a stag in the grounds a couple of months ago…"

"How unusual," Remus faked a smile.

"He's an animagus isn't he?" Lily asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I heard you. James helped me back into the castle but as he closed the door I heard you… you howled."

"And I know it was James; I'd recognise those eyes anywhere."

Remus frowned, "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Lily answered honestly, "to be honest; I respect him for it. He's a very loyal friend."

"He is," Remus nodded solemnly.

* * *

Remus made his way up to bed leaving Lily alone in the common room. Upstairs in the boys' dormitory, James was in a fitful sleep. He was dreaming. He'd dreamt this dream before. He found himself in a nice little house. He wasn't alone. He had a small boy on his lap, who looked exactly like him, except his eyes… his eyes… Evans' eyes. At that moment, Lily Evans walked into the room. She sat beside him on the sofa and he wrapped an arm around her. Then something happened. He felt something; he was suddenly overwhelmed by dread. Something was wrong; very wrong. He knew what almost immediately; he was here. He went into the next room and looked out the window, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—"

James woke with a shudder when he realised they were dead. Voldemort had killed them. It had happened time and time again in his mind. It had become something of a recurring dream and no matter how often he tried to manipulate the dream, it always had the same outcome.

James was quite shaken. He didn't want to go back to sleep so he grabbed a book about quidditch and headed down to the common room. He was surprised to find Lily still up. He wanted to turn around and leave but he couldn't do that. He sat down in his favourite chair; which was unfortunately close to Lily's. "Couldn't sleep?" Lily asked.

"Bad dream," James answered, "you?"

"Haven't really tried," Lily answered. "What was your dream about?"

"You…" Lily was horrified.

"You have nightmares about me?"

"Only one; but often… yes."

"What happens?" She asked.

"I don't think you want to know," James replied.

"I do," Lily smiled sadly.

"You die… we die…" James frowned, "But it's only a dream…"

"Yeah; only a dream," Lily frowned, "do you believe in prophecies James?"

"You know I do; remember that one in our third year about the prime minister?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," Lily frowned again.

"Why do you ask?" James asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Just thinking," Lily stood up, "I'm sorry for overreacting about the whole Snape thing. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know Evans; you don't need to apologise to me," James nodded.

"Yes I do," Lily told him firmly, "Not only did I not mean the things I said but also they were just plain wrong. I was wrong." With that she walked towards the stairs. "And James…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you and Emmie," Lily tried to smile as she made her way up the stairs to bed.

* * *

**Don't forget... REVIEW! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Peevesy Honour

**Heya everyone, keep the reviews coming... I've got 132 reviews for over 20,000 words, doesn't seem quite fair does it, lol. :P Really hope you like this chapter... I'm coming towards the end of my current idea path... so I have no idea where this story is going next (I've got a plan to about ch 20, that's all)... could be fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Peevesy Honour**

December was approaching pretty quickly and James hadn't found the words to put Lily right. He didn't know how to tell her that nothing was going on between him and Emmeline. His friendship with Emmie was in fact all about Lily. He had confided in Emmeline about what had happened with Lily and they were currently hatching up a plan to help James win Lily over in typical marauder fashion. Emmeline seemed to think he should just talk to her but James had no idea what to say to her. In the end they had settled on writing a letter. The plan was that she would receive it over the Christmas break so that she would have time to think about it. One night as they sat in a deserted classroom trying to write the letter, they heard an awful cry, "what the hell was that?" Emmeline asked timidly.

"I don't know," James scowled, "let's go find out."

Emmie didn't look excited about the idea of finding out, in fact she looked downright terrified. James couldn't help comparing her to Lily; Lily would have been out the door quicker than he was. That wasn't to say that Emmie was a coward, not at all, she just needed more encouragement to be courageous. James took her hand and led her out the room.

They walked in the direction they thought the sound had come from. Two corridors later they heard it again. It was coming from an empty classroom just a bit further away. They got closer and slightly opened the door, looking inside. There they saw a huddle of three Slytherins, surrounding what looked like a dead body; James recognised the body almost instantly, although Emmeline recognised her quicker and screamed; "Dorcas!"

The Slytherins turner to see them stood there. James recognised them as fifth year students; Regulus' friends. James frowned, Emmeline's scream had taken away the element of surprise. He didn't even have time to call for help. "Look what we've got here boys," the first one said, "It's Potter and one of his little girlfriends."

"Why don't you guys come in," another said. He was more sinister looking than his friends. James was mentally assessing the situation as he entered the room. _They were fifth years. They probably hadn't even thought about studying non-verbal magic…_ James had his wand, he disarmed one without a word before turning on the other two. Emmeline had her wand too but she had ran straight to Dorcas to see if she was ok, "she's alive."

The sinister Slytherin sent a stunning spell towards James, but he blocked it easily and then turned to block a hex that came from the third Slytherin. He performed a quick binding spell on the third before turning back to the sinister one. "Why have you done this?" he asked.

"We need information," the Slytherin replied.

"Information?" James questioned.

"Like I'm going to tell you… you'll just tell your daddy," the Slytherin scoffed.

James disarmed him before binding him and the other two together with a large rope spell.

* * *

James turned to Emmeline who was still sat on the floor besides one of her best friends. "Come on," James began, "let's get her to the hospital wing."

"What about them?" Emmie asked.

"Never mind them… the teachers will sort them," James said as he lifted Dorcas into his arms.

Dorcas was incredibly light, James thought as they walked.

If James had wanted an early night he was incredibly disappointed. He spent hours explaining to professor Dumbledore what he had seen and then sat with Emmie in the hospital wing because she refused to leave.

Madam Pomfrey didn't know what curses the Slytherins had used and was finding it very difficult to heal her. "She might have to go to St Mungos," the matron told the two students who sat by Dorcas' bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Emmeline told James that Dorcas had been sent to St Mungos in the night. The whole school seemed to be talking about it. The boys had been suspended until they could explain their actions. They had been sent home on the train first thing this morning.

James looked down the table towards Lily; she was quite good friends with Dorcas and the other Ravenclaw girls. He hoped she was ok.

* * *

The entire school seemed to be waiting with baited breath for news of Dorcas. A week later, they still hadn't heard a word about her. However, they had heard from several parents. Most parents had written to check that their child was alright but some had written to say that they wanted to take their children out of the school. Those students had managed to convince their parents that they would talk about it over Christmas break.

Christmas was approaching fast; snow was swirling against the icy windows. Hagrid had delivered twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall, garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. James seemed to be getting followed around by a crowd of girls everywhere he went. He'd become a hero again overnight and to make matters worse there was mistletoe everywhere. Several girls had stolen kisses under the offending plant. Sirius and Marlene were making the most of the mistletoe as an excuse for PDAs. James and the other marauders had barely spent any time together, because every time they did the boys would ask about Emmeline and Lily. "So what's going on with you and the pretty Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"Nothing," James answered without looking up from his book.

"Nothing at all?" Sirius frowned, "as if."

"We're just friends," James nodded.

James turned the page of his book, Quintessence. He considered Sirius over the top of his glasses, "you don't believe me?"

Remus and Kate walked over to join them, "what doesn't Padfoot believe you about?"

"He doesn't believe that me and Ems are just friends."

Remus frowned, "well you are quite close."

"Nothings going on," James told them all pointedly.

"What's got James in a bratty mood?" Marlene asked as she came to sit on Sirius' lap.

"He's telling us that nothing at all is going on with him and Vance."

"Well of course not," Marlene nodded.

"Huh?" the entire group looked confused.

"There's no way the James Potter I know would get this close to getting what he has wanted for five and a half years and give up…"

James smiled sadly at Marlene, "she told you?"

Marlene merely nodded.

"Told you what?" Sirius asked.

"James and Lily made out basically," Kate replied.

"It was a little bit more than that," James and Lily said at the same time. They caught each others eye.

"Wow that was creepy," Sirius laughed, "didn't realise you were even here Evans."

Lily laughed, "just wanted to see what you guys were up to."

"Well I'm just reading," James replied.

* * *

The following day, James and Emmeline sat in the library doing their homework. Lily was at the next table with the Gryffindors. She was watching them. She couldn't help it; she was jealous. Peeves came zooming into the library and hovered over their table, "alright Mr Marauder King… they say you've got a new girlfriend…" Peeves started singing, "they want to see you kiss her…" and with that he pulled out some mistletoe.

James frowned; "seriously Peeves… stop following us around with mistletoe."

Emmeline giggled, "if we kiss will you leave us alone?"

"Peevesy Honour," Peeves saluted.

Emmeline grimaced, "come on James – we've done it before… no big deal."

They kissed briefly. It was incredibly awkward but that was a fact that was missed at the next table. Lily glowered when she looked up to see them kissing. Marlene noticed what she had seen and patted her on the back.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," Lily told her friends, "I really couldn't care less."

"Don't lie Evans," Sirius frowned, "it bothers you… and it should. Although I don't think you need to worry. He says nothing's going on between them."

"And you believe him?" Lily scowled.

"He's my best mate," Sirius nodded.

* * *

That night James went to bed with the happy thought that there was only one more day of lessons to struggle through, although unfortunately Slughorn had decided to throw another party. James still hadn't chosen a date. He'd been hoping to have sorted things out with Lily by now and then they could go together. Emmeline had offered to be his date, she was invited anyway so he thought it would be better if they just hung out a bit rather than went together. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea; especially not Lily. James was just grateful that him and his friends would have the castle to themselves for the Christmas break. Mr and Mrs Potter were travelling abroad for a few months; they said it was on vacation but James knew better. They were on business for the Order of the Phoenix.

In Transfiguration they had just started human transfiguration; they worked in front of mirrors they were expected to change the colour of their own eyebrows. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had done it easily, much to the surprise of Professor McGonagall, so they had spent the lesson changing their appearance in as many ways as possible until they no longer resembled themselves in the slightest.

* * *

**Please review... I'm hoping to give you at least one more chapter today... **


	19. Chapter 19: Truth or Dare and Naked Cart

**Hey! It's me again... this made me giggle writing it... hope you like...**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Truth or Dare and Naked Cartwheels**

James made his way to Slughorn's office alone. He was running slightly late. He'd done it on purpose. He was hoping that Lily would see that he was dateless. The party was in full swing, James could hear laughter, music and loud conversation from the other end of the corridor. He wasn't watching where he was going, "oh sorry," he began when he realised he'd walked into someone.

To his surprise, it was Lily, "no worries James. Where's Emmie? I would have thought you'd come together."

"Oh I don't know who she's here with tonight," James said casually.

"Did you break up?"

"We were never together; just friends," James explained. Lily couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at his words.

* * *

The office was much larger than usual. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. "Lily! I'm so glad you could make it," Slughorn boomed, almost as soon as James and Lily entered the room, "ah Potter, good to see you as well!" He thumped him on the back. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn took them around the room, introducing them to several different guests; all of which seemed to be famous. Eventually they managed to escape, "as much as I adore that silly old man, I'm really not a fan of these things," Lily told James.

James laughed, "I'm not so attached; I just can't stand the parties…"

Lily laughed, "he's not so bad…"

"You're his favourite…" James winked. Harry watched intently, hopefully; he loved watching the few moments where his parents seemed to get along.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Staying here," James answered. "My parents are away."

"Ah ok," Lily nodded.

"You?" James asked with a hidden eagerness.

"Staying too," Lily grinned.

"Fancy a drink?" James asked as he grabbed two goblets of mead from a passing waiter. They found a quiet spot away from the other guests. They both had so much they wanted to say to each other but neither one knew how to start. "Lily…"

"Here you are," Sirius and Marlene quickly joined them in their quiet corner booth. They were quickly followed by two other couples; Alice and Frank and Remus and Kate. "I bloody hate these things," Sirius began to complain.

James looked at Lily, "well we ought to make the most of it…"

Lily smiled, "yeah… it's a party…" she giggled at the look on her friends faces. "Come on guys, it's not that bad… we can sit here all night playing silly games, if you like."

"How about truth or dare?" James suggested.

"Ok! I want to go first," Lily grinned.

The group laughed, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily replied excitedly.

"I dare you to go get on stage and start dancing inappropriately in front of the band…" Sirius suggested.

"Ok," Lily jumped up and went towards the stage that had been set up in a far corner. "She's not going to… surely," James laughed. Lily jumped up on stage and started dancing. She did some of the funniest dance moves James had ever seen. When she returned it was to applause from the whole room. She was blushing deeply.

"James, you're next," Lily grinned.

"Dare," James grinned.

"Swap clothes with Lily for half-an-hour," Alice grinned.

"Er… ok… is that alright Lils?" James asked.

"Sure… not underwear right?" Lily checked.

"Nah, you can keep that," Alice smiled.

James cast a quick spell and before they knew it James was wearing Lily's green dress. "Wow," James grinned, "you look sexy as hell in my dress robes," he whispered in her ear. She was a little tipsy from the mead and so giggled happily.

"My turn!" Marlene said excitedly. "Truth."

"Have you ever accidentally grabbed someone's butt?" James asked.

Marlene grinned, "yep…"

Sirius was up next, "Dare…"

"I dare you to let me do your make up," Marlene offered.

"Ok," Marlene acted immediately, grabbing her make up out of her purse.

The game continued as Sirius' face was transformed.

"Alice; truth or dare," James asked.

"Truth."

"Name five people you hate and why you hate them…"

Alice wasn't sure of her answer; Voldemort…" she then listed off the Slytherins in their year.

"I hate deatheaters," Alice replied.

"Frank," James moved on.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Alice's feet," Sirius suggested.

"Ew…" Alice frowned but pulled her heals off and pulled her foot up so that he could lick it.

He licked it quickly, the entire table giggled at the sight.

Kate asked for a dare, "Imitate James for the next hour," Lily told her.

Kate started running a hand through her hair and smirked in a very Pottery way.

Remus ended up running around telling everyone he was a woman for five minutes, confusing the entire party. Lily was asked who she likes, "James," she whispered.

James was told to kiss the person he likes for two minutes straight, causing him and Lily to sit and make out for about five minutes. Marlene was asked if she were a boy which girl at the table would she date. She answered, "Lily."

Sirius was told to remove his shirt and keep it off for the rest of the night. They continued drinking until James said, "it's snowing! Come on!"

They ran through the corridors until they were out in the grounds. James held Lily's hand as they ran through the snow. It had fallen quickly. The couples were all making out, leaving James and Lily feeling slightly awkward. Lily shivered from the cold so James wrapped her in his arms. "You should be the cold one," Lily grinned pointedly, James was still wearing her dress.

"Never mind me," James said as he stroked Lily's hair.

"James…" Lily looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Lils," James looked back into her beautiful green eyes.

They were interrupted by Sirius, "guys watch this…"

They looked up and saw a naked Sirius doing a cartwheel in the snow, "who dared Padfoot to do a cartwheel naked?"

"Nobody; he dared himself," Marlene laughed.

* * *

**Please review...**


	20. Chapter 20: Never Doubt Me Again

**Chapter 20:**

**Never Doubt Me Again**

The snow was still there in the morning much to the marauders delight. They were all staying for the holidays. They spent the first day of the holidays in the grounds having snowball fights. They'd even bewitched snowballs to follow teachers around. After a quick lunch they returned to the common room and gathered around the fire. Lily was sat there reading, "so Evans, how come you haven't gone home?" Sirius asked.

"My parents have gone to France for the holiday and I didn't really fancy going with them."

"Fancy being the fifth marauder for the next couple of weeks?"

Lily laughed, recognising the gesture for what it was; kindness. They played wizard chess, exploding snap and a variety of different games.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, James was incredibly excited about the next day. He loved Christmas. When he woke up, he saw a ridiculously large pile of presents. "Get up guys," James told the others, "it's Christmas!" He threw his pillow at Sirius. Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was spectacular. Roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; cranberry sauce; every type of vegetable you could imagine. The tables had been swapped for a smaller table in the middle of the room. Dumbledore smiled at them, "since there are so few of us I thought we should sit together."

Other than the five Gryffindor sixth years there were only two other students who had decided to stay. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Dumbledore smiled a twinkling smile. "Dig in! I'm sure you are hungry…"

The group ate happily, entertained by Professor Dumbledore's ramblings until it was time to return to the common room. Later that night, Sirius and Peter played chess. Remus sat in an armchair close to the fire. The full moon was in two days time and so his body was growing weak. Lily noticed his struggle from her place next to James on the sofa, where they were both reading, "is he ok?" she whispered.

James looked up, "he will be." Remus had told James about his conversation with Lily, "there's really not much that can be done." He pulled Lily towards himself, placing his hand in her hair. He began stroking it softly, "you don't need to worry."

They hadn't talked about what was happening between them. They both wanted to but they weren't sure what to say. They had both come to the conclusion that they needed to get to know each other and so they were endeavouring to be friends; although that was proving a harder task than either had imagined as they found themselves often touching even if only slightly.

* * *

On the night of Remus' transformation, Lily waited anxiously in the common room for the boys to return. She eventually fell asleep on the sofa. Lily woke up abruptly when she heard them arrive. "Peter, quit complaining it's just a broken finger," Sirius frowned, "let me help James first, ok!"

James laughed, "I'm fine… sort his finger for all I care." He was holding his side and grimacing. He glanced towards the fire and spotted Lily, "what are you doing up?" his voice softened.

"Couldn't sleep," she came towards him. She removed his hand and shirt to see his wound, "Ah… James…" she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Lils," he smirked, "Padfoot will have me sorted in a jiffy. I'd do it myself but it's in a difficult location.

A few seconds later, he was right as rain, "see all good."

Sirius and Peter went up to bed, leaving Lily and James alone, "I was worried."

"Why?" James asked.

"In case something happened to you," Lily frowned, annoyed; wasn't it obvious.

James went to sit on the sofa by the fire and pulled Lily down with him, "I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere… I promise." With that he lay on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The rest of the holiday went fast. Remus recovered quickly and soon the five friends were preparing for the return of the other students. James and Lily spent the last two days of the holiday in the library finishing off all their homework. After a particularly boring study morning, Lily asked James to go for a walk with her; "I want to show you something."

"I think everyone has their favourite place inside these grounds," Lily told him, "this is mine." They sat on the rock overlooking the waterfall.

"It's beautiful," James admitted. They spent an hour sitting there watching the water fall against the different rocks. "If I show you my favourite place… you have to promise never to tell anyone of its existence… not even Sirius."

"I promise," Lily smiled.

He led her by the hand through the castle towards the secret garden, "wow!"

"It's great isn't it?" James grinned.

"When you disappear for hours on end…?"

"This is where I am," James nodded, "I come here to think…"

"About what?" Lily asked shyly.

"You… my family… the war… mainly you."

"Mainly me?" Lily blushed.

"One day soon I'm going to ask you out Lily Evans," James told her, "and I hope it'll be the last time I ever do… because I want to have you forever… I don't want to lose you… not ever…"

Lily smiled. "Do you think you might say yes?"

"I think I just might," Lily repeated her previous answer to the same question.

"I want you to get to know me first Evans," James told her, "I want you to know you can trust me… so that you'll never doubt me again."

* * *

**So... coming next... I'm not completely sure what's going to happen...**

**I think something dark will happen...**

**Maybe some attacks... outside of Hogwarts...**

**Mr and Mrs Potter will return... (eventually)... with some news...**

**Some classes...**

**Maybe a bit of Quidditch...**


	21. Chapter 21: Apparition and Stalking

**Chapter 21:**

**Apparition and Stalking**

The sixth years workload increased after the holidays; if that was even possible, and if that wasn't enough they were to start their apparition lessons. It cost twelve galleons; a cost that no one complained about – they were all too excited.

"So apparition, should be fun," Sirius told the other sixth years on day in the library.

"When can we take the test?" Lily asked.

"As soon as you turn seventeen," James explained.

"Well, my birthday is at the end of the month," Lily grinned.

"If I'm honest, I'm slightly jealous," James admitted, "I have to wait until March 27th."

"Whatever," Sirius smirked, "I could take my test today if I wanted."

"Shame you wouldn't be able to apparate," Marlene laughed.

* * *

Apparition was all the sixth year students were talking about, much to the younger students' irritation. Rebecca Kerr was sat in the library a small distance away from the Gryffindor sixth years. She tuned out their conversation. She heard another conversation behind her, "Reg, you have to," a voice was saying.

"Why?" another voice replied. They were stood in a deserted corner; two Slytherins.

"He's asked for you by name," the first voice said.

"I don't care," Regulus Black responded.

"You should," the taller, first Slytherin said, "you do want to be a death eater, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Regulus looked over at the Gryffindors, "but not at the expense of my br…"

"He's not your brother. He's disowned your family…"

"That's not the…"

"Yes it is! He's irrelevant. Don't throw this opportunity away for scum!" with that the somewhat older Slytherin left. Regulus slumped into a chair. Rebecca picked up a book, any book, and made her way over to him.

"What do you want?" he said harshly as she approached.

"I'm just putting my book away," she said shyly.

"That's a Herbology book – wrong section – don't lie Gryffindor," Regulus replied coldly.

* * *

Now that she was stood opposite him, she really didn't know what to say to him. "I… I just wanted you to know that you don't have to do it," Rebecca whispered.

"You don't even know what it is," Regulus laughed, "and if I told you, you'd go straight to Dumbledore like a good little Gryffindor."

"You don't know me," Rebecca glared at him.

"What but you know me?"

"No I don't; but I know that whatever it is, you don't want to do it," she told him.

"Well… no duh… go along little girl," Regulus laughed bitterly, "life is full of things we don't want to do." With that he walked away.

* * *

Over the next few days, Regulus watched his brother and his friends. He couldn't understand how they always looked so happy; so relaxed – they were at war for Merlin's sake, they were supposed to look miserable, terrified… like everyone else. What Regulus didn't realise was that as he was watching Sirius, he himself was being watched. Rebecca Kerr had developed a new little project so to speak. She was going to save Regulus from Voldemort. She didn't know how but she would.

Regulus was sat in an empty classroom, trying to avoid the rest of the student body when Rebecca found him, "What the hell! Are you stalking me now, is that it?"

"No… I just want to help you," she told him.

"I can't be helped… I'll never be the sort of person, a Gryffindor like you would be happy with."

"I don't believe that," Rebecca replied.

"You don't know me," Regulus retaliated.

"I know… I don't need to…"

"Whatever; I'm out of here," Regulus went to leave.

"I just want you to talk to me," Rebecca tried.

"There's nothing to say… and even if there was I wouldn't pour out my heart to a Gryffindor stalker girl I only met yesterday… call me traditional but I kind of like being arch-nemeses with Gryffindor."

"That's not true," Rebecca challenged, "you love your brother and he's a Gryffindor."

"I don't have a brother – not anymore."

"That's not true," with that Rebecca left the room.

* * *

The sixth years had started work on antidotes in potions. James was incredibly grateful that he was sat next to Lily. She seemed to be the only one besides Remus who understood what was going on. By the time the lesson was over James had a slightly better understanding of how to create the perfect antidote, although he still hadn't succeeded in creating one anywhere near close. Slughorn had moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Lily was the only one in the room who had finished the task.

Slughorn grinned at Lily's potion, "beautifully done… you've got such an intuitive grasp of potion-making… very good Miss Evans, 20 points to Gryffindor!"

* * *

January went quickly and before the students knew it, February had arrived and the last of the snow had gone leaving in its place cold harsh winds and chilly rain. The sixth years first apparition lesson was scheduled for the first Saturday in February so the students were becoming more excited than ever before about the prospect of apparating.

When the marauders arrived in the grounds on the morning of their first lesson, there was a large group of students already waiting. They found the other Gryffindors huddled together. A ministry wizard cleared his throat, "good morning. My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your apparition test in this time… I am pretty sure that by that time, many of you will be ready to take your test."

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within this area, for one hour, so as to enable you to practise. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside of the boundaries of the Hogwarts Grounds, and that you would be unwise to try."

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

The students scrambled to find space, "the important thing to remember when Apparating are the three Ds! Destination, Determination and Deliberation!"

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Everybody looked around furtively, to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as they were told.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command ... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one-"

James was terrified, "two…"

"THREE!"

James spun on the spot, lost his balance and nearly fell over. He was not the only one. Everyone was either on the floor or struggling to keep upright.

"Let's try again."

* * *

**please review...**


	22. Chapter 22: Cold Hearted

**Ok, so a few of you pointed out that I'd made an error with the ages... oops! Didn't even see that. lol. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**Cold Hearted**

Regulus found his new stalker incredibly frustrating over the next couple of weeks. Everywhere he went she seemed to be. When he went to the library, she was there. When he went to the toilet, she was waiting outside for him. When he went to the owlery, there she was. It was making his task for the Dark Lord ridiculously difficult. Rebecca was on a mission; she was going to work out what he was up to and stop him. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult to find out what he was doing. She followed him everywhere but so far he hadn't done anything he shouldn't.

Regulus sat at the Slytherin breakfast table in the Great Hall. He looked over the room towards the Gryffindor table. "Why the hell won't she leave me alone?" Regulus complained to the other fifth years around him.

"Who?" a spotty Slytherin asked, "oh… your little friend."

"Oh piss off," Regulus replied before filling his mouth with fried eggs.

"Oh don't get in a huff," the Slytherin replied. "Why don't you use her to your benefit?"

"How?" Regulus turned his attention to the other Slytherin.

"See if you can get the information you need from her."

"She'll never help me," Regulus shook his head.

"No duh Reg! But who said she had to know what she is doing?"

Regulus frowned, "do you think that'll work?"

"Don't know unless you try it," the Slytherin grinned.

* * *

Regulus left the Great Hall and made his way towards the library. He glanced behind him to see if she was following him. He grinned when he saw her coming out of the hall. He pulled her into an empty classroom, "why the hell are you following me?"

Regulus held her against the wall of the empty classroom, "I- I was… I was going back to my common room."

"Quit lying," Regulus laughed bitterly.

"Fine… I'm trying to work out what Voldemort wants you to do."

"I'm not going to tell you, you know."

"I don't expect you to," Rebecca told him, "but I will work it out and until I do, you're stuck with me."

"Fine; come on then, we're going to the library," he held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it uncertainly but decided to take it.

He held her hand all the way to the library. When they arrived, Regulus smiled, "you might as well sit with me too. If you're stalking me, you might as well entertain me too."

* * *

Two weeks into their apparition lessons, nothing much had happened. A few people had accidentally splinched themselves but other than that, it had become a bit boring. James was particularly frustrated. He'd been looking forward to apparating ever since he was a little boy but he hadn't expected it to be so difficult. James had started messing around with Sirius during their lessons much to Lily's irritation, "James, shut up. I can't hear the teacher."

"Sorry Lilykins," James winked.

"How many times do I have to tell you…?" there was something of their old banter back in their friendship except it lacked the contempt that had once been dripping from every word.

"I know Lilykins but I really love calling you it… or I could call you Lilycat if you want… or Lilypoo?"

"No… No, its fine. I'll cope with Lilykins."

"If it helps, it's an endearment," James whispered into her ear as the teacher shushed them.

* * *

With their Saturday mornings being taken over by apparition the sixth years were having to make the most of their free time to study. James was getting sick and tired of working in the library. Fortunately the weather was awful outside otherwise he'd be wishing to fly. He'd stepped Quidditch Practice up a gear. Their next match against Ravenclaw was in a couple of weeks. Ravenclaw had lost to Slytherin at the very end of last term; 290 to 10. James had been hoping that Hufflepuff would beat Slytherin in their match in January but it hadn't happened. In fact the match had given Slytherin a three hundred and ten point lead. Gryffindor was going to have to work hard to beat them.

James had yet to hear back from his parents; they were still away on order business. He was beginning to get a little worried about them; especially because it was almost March and they had been away for several months. On the third Saturday in February, horrible news was received at breakfast before the sixth years went to their apparition lesson.

The Daily Prophet was delivered as usual to the awaiting students. The headline read; **_MUGGLE-BORN FAMILY KILLED BY DEATH EATERS NEAR HOGWARTS!_**

James leant over Lily's shoulder to read her copy, _A young family was killed in the Scottish Highlands last night, thought to be the work of death eaters. The father had just been accepted for a job at the ministry when he and his family were brutally murdered. Michael Lestin (35) and Kaitlyn Lestin (33) were the parents of three children; Lewis (11), Catherine (9) and Lucas (5). Yesterday being Lewis Lestin's 11__th__ birthday, the family had been celebrating the fact that he had received his Hogwarts letter when there was a knock at the door. The family were tortured, if the neighbours statements are to be believed. The neighbours contacted the hitwizards immediately upon hearing the screams coming from next door. However, the hitwizards arrived seconds too late…_

Lily frowned, "they were only kids." She looked at the Slytherin table where she saw no reaction to the news. They were joking and laughing just like before the post owls had arrived, "how can they be so cold?"

"I don't know Lily," James said as he put an arm around her.

* * *

**Please review... this broke my heart a little... :(**


	23. Chapter 23: I Dont Always Need Defending

**Chapter 23:**

**I Don't Always Need Defending**

Nothing had really changed. Every day the students waited to see if anyone they knew was dead but now it was more likely than ever. Every day the list of dead friends and family got longer. The students were no longer surprised when a student ran from the Great Hall in floods of tears, having just received terrible news. The two weeks that had passed since the Lestin family was attacked, had been some of the worst in wizarding history; never before had so many died in such a short space of time. James had still not heard from his parents. He was becoming quite anxious and he wasn't the only one. The Daily Prophet had started making comments. It had started with little comments like; _things can't be that bad or the Head of the Auror Office wouldn't be on holiday…_ and _of course, Charlus Potter clearly believes that the ministry is doing well in the fight against Voldemort or he wouldn't be on holiday… _but soon they were becoming vicious; _with so many dead surely its time to come back – the beach can wait!... _and _if we can't rely upon Potter then who can we rely on?_

On the morning of Gryffindors Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, there was an article in the paper that had James reeling. He sat next to Sirius happily eating his breakfast when Lily's paper was threw across his lap accidentally. He looked up and noticed that the bird responsible was zooming out the window. He went to hand the paper to its rightful owner when the headline caught his attention.

**_MINISTER CALLS HEAD OF AUROR OFFICE BACK TO WORK – AND HE REFUSES!_**

_The minister himself has been reported to have tried to reach Charlus Potter. Potter is believed to be enjoying a quiet getaway with his wife, Dorea. They have been gone for some time now, leaving the running of the auror office in the hands of close family friend Alastor Moody. The minister is said to have sent a message via patronus (an ingenious method of communication invented by Albus Dumbledore). Potter is said to have responded saying, "unfortunately, I am unable to return just yet but I have every intention of being back by mid March." This reporter tried to gain access to Hogwarts to ask the young James Potter if he had heard from his parents, however, Dumbledore refused to allow any communication with the boy, saying that he needed to focus on his school work. It is hard to believe that anything could be more important than the war against the Deatheaters but according to Potter there is; his holiday! Perhaps voters will remember this come election season. He was the favourite for Minister For Magic, however it doesn't appear that he can be trusted in times of real struggle and despair. Today is a very sad day for the wizarding world._

James thrust the paper into Lily's lap before jumping to his feet and rushing towards the door in an angry mess. Lily followed after him, having already read the article over his shoulder. She put her hand in his, "calm down…"

"I can't," he told her.

"You can," Lily whispered, "you know its lies so don't let it bother you."

"But…"

"No James… you know better."

A group of Slytherins soon caught up with them, "ah Potter finally got her?"

"Get lost," Lily retorted, she turned and noticed that Snape was amongst the group.

"Shut up mudblood!" The Slytherin replied.

James swivelled around on the spot and cursed the Slytherin. Lily pulled on his arm and pulled him away from the group of Slytherins, "you shouldn't have done that."

"He shouldn't have called you that," James defended.

"Doesn't make it right, James," Lily sighed. "I like that you want to defend me but can you try and only defend me from the things that have potential to hurt me?"

"But that had…"

"No it didn't," Lily laughed, "do you really think I care what some idiotic Slytherin thinks of me? Do you really think it matters to me what anyone thinks of my blood? My heritage? My parents? Me?"

"James, I don't care. They can think and say what they like because I know that I am a better witch, a better friend, a better student, a better person… do I need to go on? They're words can't hurt me but you getting into a fight over it can."

James frowned, "so I can't defend you?"

"Of course you can; defend me against death eaters if you want, defend me when we walk down the corridors and people pull their wand on me just because I'm a muggle-born, defend me when I'm right and everyone else thinks I'm wrong, defend me when I need you to defend me, when I'm in danger, when I'm hurting…"

James nodded, "ok."

* * *

Rebecca sat with Regulus in the library. She could hear the cheers from the pitch. The students were excited; any minute now the match would start. Regulus looked over at her, "you wish you were at the match?"

"No," Rebecca grinned, "I want to be here with you."

Regulus took her hand in his and kissed it gently, "good because I want you to be here too."

That was all Rebecca needed to remind herself that some things, some people were more important than Quidditch and winning.


	24. Chapter 24: Quidditch

Hi, sorry it took so long but you know life is busy. I would just like to say that I don't appreciate certain reviews... if you want to read a story that is updated more frequently I'm sure you'll find one on this site somewhere. I can't promise it will be any good but...

I have a life and don't appreciate rude reviews demanding that I update. I don't care if it's been more that two weeks, stop hounding me. Some of you are really polite about asking me to update (this isn't directed at you). This is to the people who think it is appropriate to review four times on the same chapter, just because I'm taking longer than you want. I have other commitments; you might not like it but I have a very busy schedule with my work commitments. You're lucky I'm still writing at all... I don't really have time to do it but I'm making time. I don't appreciate being told that I have no excuse unless I'm coming back with 15 chapters... seriously, you aren't paying for this story so quit being so demanding. I'll write when I write - if you don't like it go read someone else's story and annoy them instead.

I'm sure you don't mean to annoy me but please respect that I have other commitments. IB x

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**QUIDDITCH**

The rest of the school had gathered together in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch. Lily sat with Remus and Kate on the Gryffindor side. "Where's Peter?" Lily asked over the top of her book.

Remus leant over Kate to answer her, "he's in the library."

"He's working awfully hard recently," Lily sighed, "do you think he's ok?"

"Do you think he can be ok?" Kate replied, "his girlfriend's dead."

"I know… but…" Lily sighed, "I just wish we could help."

"I don't think he wants our help," Remus frowned. The crowd cheered as James put the quaffle through one of the goal hoops. Lily clapped automatically, barely noticing what was happening in the match.

"What about you and James?" Kate asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing's going on," Lily sighed, "we're just friends."

"Pretty close friends," Kate commented.

"Yeah, really close," Remus added. "You do know he still likes you, right?"

"Yeah…" Lily closed her book, "I like him too."

"You do?" Remus almost laughed.

"Yeah," she looked over towards where James was flying towards the goal post.

"Whoever would have guessed that Lily Evans would ever fall for James Potter," Remus grinned, "so does this mean that you're going to go out with him?"

"No…" Lily replied. "He wants me to get to know him."

"That's sounds like James," Remus grinned. He didn't take his eyes off of James as he darted towards the post.

James was only several metres away from the goal when a bludger can out of nowhere and knocked him off his broom. Lily stopped speaking in the middle of her sentence, "He wants me to –" She screamed as she watched him fall, "JAMES!"

She ran through the crowd in the stand until she made it down the stairs onto the pitch. There was already a small crowd gathered around him on the floor; the Gryffindor team, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey were among some of those around him. Lily had tears running down her face as she made her way to the front of the crowd. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch were talking in hushed voiced, "There's no way he's finishing the match," Pomfrey was saying.

Hooch nodded, "I agree. You take him to the hospital wing and we'll finish the match."

"We can't play without our captain," Sirius frowned.

"Sure you can," James said from his crumpled position on the floor; his bones splayed at all the wrong angles, "and what's more you're going to win."

Lily reached forward and took his hand, "are you ok?"

"Just grand love," James winced.

"I'm coming with you to the hospital wing," Lily told him quietly.

An hour later, James sat in the hospital wing with Lily, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Lils," James replied. "How do you think the match is going?"

"No idea," Lily replied, "I'm sure they'll win…"

"They better," James frowned, "we've got to win this match."

"You say that every match," Lily grinned.

"That's because it's always true," James smiled. "I refuse to let Slytherin get the cup."

Lily smiled, "why do you hate the Slytherins so much?"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"What is it?" Lily asked, "what is it about them? I mean… they're not all death eaters… not yet."

"It's what they stand for," James answered. "Their arrogance… their selfishness… their inherent ability to put themselves before everyone else…"

"But we're all like that," Lily replied, "we're all selfish…"

"Are we?" James frowned, "I don't think you are…"

"I am…" Lily whispered.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open and a muddy group of teenagers ran in. "James, we won!" Sirius shouted.

"What was the…" James began.

"Well, here's the thing James," Alice started to explain.

James raised his hand, "we didn't get enough points? We're still behind Slytherin?"

"Well no," Marlene tried, "we're drawing with them…"

"So we better get practicing… it's going to be really close…" James thought out loud, "their team is pretty solid. Vanity has a strong team this year."

"We know James," Ava laughed.

"I'm just saying. Mitchum is a fantastic keeper Ava so we're going to be hard pressed to get the Quaffle passed him. Ali, Vanity might look slow but she's gotten a lot quicker in the last year. She's got some serious skill and she's getting really good at giving false signals; feinting and whatnot."

Alice laughed, "I'm not worried."

"The chasers have been together for ages so they work well together; Stewart is speedy, Bigham is vicious and Bryant comes across all sweet and innocent but she's really not."

"Si, didn't you kiss her once?" Marlene asked humorously.

"NO!" Sirius stood up abruptly and began making retching gestures, "I would never kiss a Slytherin."

"Sirius, I don't care who you've kissed. Ericson is suicidal – he'll risk it all to win – he's been known to cheat," James continued. "And I have absolutely no idea about their new beater… to be honest I don't even know who it is."

"I heard it was Avery," Lily said quietly.

"That's all we need; a deatheater on the pitch," James sighed.

* * *

I could tell you what's coming next but CBA. x


	25. A Quick AN for a Reviewer

Awesomeme, I am very happy that you love my story. And I really love reviews. I love hearing what my readers think about my story. But something you might not be aware of since you are a guest on this site, is that those of us with accounts are only entitled to one review per chapter, because reviews have a purpose. They are to give criticism, encouragement and praise. They are not to be used as a way of trying to remind a writer that readers are waiting for an update. You reviewed chapter 23 thirteen times - that's a little bit much don't you think? I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but it's the truth.

It may also seem harsh that I responded in that author's note but I would like to point out that it is the only form of communication open to me as you don't have an account (or possibly just aren't logged in). If you had an account I would have responded to your questions - I'd have probably even been able to tell you when I was most likely able to update so you wouldn't be waiting quite so much.

You might have said please but you also said things like "unless u r coming back with 15 more chapters, u don't have an excuse!" And just because you say please, doesn't mean it's ok to shout. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I KEPT EMAILING YOU SAYING: UPDATE PLEASE. I REALLY NEED YOU TO UPDATE... ITS BEEN TWO DAYS; PLEASE UPDATE. THERE'S NO EXCUSE: UPDATE... ITS BEEN FIVE DAYS! it's not pleasant, is it?

I'm sorry if you were hurt by my a/n but I was hurt by some of your reviews. I work a 50 hour week (and I'm not exaggerating, I wish I were) so I am incredibly busy. I struggle to make time to eat let alone write a chapter before bed.

I appreciate reviews but you can put everything you need to say into one review; if you can't then you need to be more intentionally with your reviews and think about what you want to say before you even think about reviewing. Comment on my plot lines, see if you can guess where it's going (do that and I'm bound to give you sneak peaks).

And finally, get an account - if you want to review properly, get an account because then if you want to ask me if there's any chance of an update, you can inbox me instead of reviewing.

I'm sorry if you think I'm being mean, I'm not. I'm really happy that you like my story but I need you to be patient.

IB xxx


	26. Chapter 25: We're Going To Win This War

**I thought you might like a chapter or two... so here is a long one and I'll try and get you another one before I go to bed...**

**Chapter 25:**

**We're Going To Win This War…**

March brought yet another change in the weather. Spring had finally arrived. There were new leaves on the trees and the ice covering the lake was beginning to thaw. The sixth years' work load was continuing to increase. Their teachers were piling the homework on them now in spadefulls. Defence Against the Dark Arts was by far the favourite lesson.

Professor Lomax sat comfortably behind his desk. There were images projected onto the board behind his desk by magic. He flicked his wand sharply and a new image came up. The images were incredibly dark, with strange mutilated corpses depicted in them. "They are corpses, dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark Wizard's bidding. This is truly dark magic; the dead body is reanimated by the Dark Wizard… in a similar way to zombies."

The class were sat in complete silence; taking in the professor's every word. "The inferi are gaunt skeletal beings. Being human corpses, they have individual appearances based on the humans they were created from."

A hand shot up, "professor, my mum said that she heard that Voldemort is using inferi. Do you think it's true?"

"I wouldn't like to say," Lomax frowned, "there is as of yet no evidence to suggest it but I wouldn't put it passed him."

"But Professor… does that mean that anyone… perhaps someone we love could be killed and still come home… and kill us?" a very timid hufflepuff asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why it is essential that your families are correctly securing their homes – we are living in very dangerous times…" Professor Lomax nodded, "Inferi have no free will, and cannot think for themselves; they are mere puppets. They are not alive but they can speak. They are incredibly strong; they can easily kill and they are not easily damaged themselves."

"To defend oneself against the Inferi is therefore is a bit of a challenge. Being creatures of the dark, they have a great aversion to light and heat. The most effective spell against them is therefore a fire-summoning spell, such as Firestorm. Inferi are resistant to most spells because they do not feel pain. It is believed that Gellert Grindelwald sought to create an army of Inferi."

"Sir, do you think Voldemort will try to do the same?" James asked.

Professor Lomax frowned, "he'd have to kill an awful lot of people…"

"But he has killed a lot of people, sir," Sirius replied.

"Yes… but he hasn't stolen the corpses… I'd be more concerned about the possibility of an army of inferi if there were widespread reports of disappearances…" The professor sighed, "lets get back to work please… all this speculation is giving me a headache. I would like you to make notes on the Firestorm charm for the rest of the lesson." When the lesson came to a close, Professor Lomax told them to prepare an essay on the use of fire-summoning charms for defensive means for Wednesday.

"But that's only two days, Professor!" Sirius complained.

"And?" Lomax looked perplexed, "you are a N.E.W.T. student Mr Black; it's time you started acting like it."

* * *

Defence was not the only lesson that had suddenly sparked the sixth years interest. After lunch the students made their way to potions. Professor Slughorn talked animatedly about Veritaserum; "Three drops will get you telling the entire class your deepest secrets. Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum. It is clear, colourless and odourless and is almost indistinguishable from water. It takes a full lunar phase to mature and is quite difficult to produce; although I don't think you will fail to accomplish it if you work hard."

The class groaned in unison at the idea of even attempting such a complex potion. "Today's lesson will be devoted to preparing an ingredients list; you will work in the same pairs that you worked in for our last project." James and Lily set to work happily together. They barely noticed the time fly as they searched their textbooks for the list of ingredients. Professor Slughorn grinned when it was time to finish the lesson; "for homework you will work with your partner to prepare an essay on resisting Veritaserum and the potion's limitations. Thank you."

Sirius was becoming more and more sulky, "why the bloody hell do they keep giving us so much homework?" he complained.

Marlene laughed, "come on Si, it's not that bad."

"We've got two essays to write already and it's only Monday!"

"We'll just have to spend a bit of time in the library," Marlene winked.

Sirius sighed, "I hate the library."

Marlene grinned, "stop being a child about it."

"It smells like old books; all damp and musty."

"Don't let Evans hear you saying that," James chimed in.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Professor Sprout became Sirius' favourite teacher when she didn't set them any homework for the first time in months and Professor Flitwick set them an essay on the Aguamenti Spell; including a comparison with the Aqua Eructo Charm.

At dinner, Peter turned to James, "what are you going to do this evening?"

"I've got a wad of homework to do," James sighed. "So I'm going to spend a good three hours or so in the library."

Peter frowned, it was the first day in ages that he hadn't received any homework and he had hoped to spend some time with his friends. "What about you Remus?"

"Sorry Wormy, I've got even more homework than Prongs and if I don't work on it tonight I'm bound to fall behind."

"Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped kissing Marlene and looked over at Peter, "what'd you want?"

"What have you got planned for this evening?"

"Library; sorry Wormtail."

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors left Peter alone at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later. They grabbed the biggest table they could find; a large round table towards the very back of the library that fitted approximately twelve people comfortably. "Should we all start with potions?" Sirius suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Lily grinned as she took a seat next to James. "should we start with our textbooks and then try some of the library books?"

"Sure…" James nodded. They were sat very close together and James could smell her shampoo and perfume.

_Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum in existence but it can still be resisted through different methods; including taking an antidote or Occlumency. _

_The victim only states what they believe to be true; it does not give room for insanity or a person's perception of reality._

Before the students knew it, the light coming in through the windows had gone. Sirius and Marlene were the first of the couple to leave. Alice laughed when she saw them go, "going in search of a broom cupboard me thinks…"

The group laughed happily together, "sounds about right," James nodded. He had an arm around the back of Lily's chair whilst he researched fire-summoning charms. Lily was working tirelessly on her Ancient Runes homework; she shivered silently. James felt her shiver and pulled off his jumper; "here you go Evans. We don't want you getting a cold."

"Thanks James," Lily smiled happily. She pulled the jumper over her head and sniffed. It smelt just like him; clean with a slight hint of lemon. She sighed happily at the smell. She recognised it as one of the scents from her Amortentia potion. She wouldn't want him to know it but she was pretty sure she knew what that meant.

Alice and Frank quickly grew bored, "we'll see you back in the common room."

* * *

Their friends were wrong; they weren't hiding out in a broom cupboard. They had found a quiet spot up at the very top of the Astronomy tower. "Sirius, are you scared?" Marlene leant into his side. She was wearing his coat and yet she still felt cold.

"About what, Mars?" Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"The war… Inferi… Voldemort…"

"Yeah…" Sirius whispered, "I'm terrified, but I won't let that stop me."

"But what if…"

"No; you listen to me Marlene," he pulled her head up so that she was looking at him, "we're going to win this war and when we do, I'm going to ask you to marry me… and then we're going to have kids… three kids; a boy and two girl; We'll call the girls Elsa and Loretta and our son will be called Jesper. We're going to grow old together; just you wait and see."

"I don't think you've ever said anything so romantic, Sirius," Marlene grinned before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

Remus finished him Ancient Ruins homework before turning to see his girlfriend struggling to keep her eyes open as she tried to make notes for her charms essay. "Come on Katie," Remus grinned, "time to go." He practically carried her out of the library, "see you guys in a bit."

That left James and Lily alone. The lights were dimmed and most of the students had gone. "How much more do you have to do, Evans?" James asked kindly, he still had his arm around the back of her chair and he was rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. "Not too much more; but you don't have to wait you know…"

"I know but I want to," James smiled, "besides I've got more work of my own to do."

Lily beamed, "ok – we've only got an hour until curfew anyway."

They worked happily for another forty minutes in a companionable silence. When Lily finished her essay, James was in mid-flow, working on his charms essay. He was somehow managing to work on his essay with only his left arm; "I didn't know you were left handed, James," Lily commented with a yarn.

"Yep," James laughed, "there's a lot you don't know about me, Lils."

Lily smiled and leant into his side. She closed her eyes, "you're probably right."

James continued working on his essay as Lily rested her eyes. Ten minutes later, Lily was completely asleep and James had just finished his essay. He cleared their table with his wand and whispered, "Lily, we need to get back to the tower before curfew… wake up Lils."

She yarned, "I'm comfortable here."

"So am I but…"

"Then lets sleep here," Lily replied before he could finish.

"Tempting but I don't think Madam Pince will be too impressed."

"Who cares," Lily laughed, "she's probably on a date with Filch anyway."

James sniggered, "I really do love you Lily Evans."

That woke her up. She shot out of her chair and stood to her feet, "we better go."

James laughed, "sure thing."

* * *

**So please review... love you guys xxx**


	27. Chapter 26: I Don't Want To Be Like My

**Chapter 26:**

**I Don't Want To Be Like My Brother**

Tuesday was a much easier day. James and Sirius only had two lessons; Transfiguration and Charms. McGonagall started the morning off with two hours of practicing the Bird-Conjuring Charm and Professor Flitwick had them practicing the Aguamenti Charm. The boys were delighted to find that neither teacher gave them any homework. They quickly went looking for Peter after their last lesson, only to realise that he was in Care of Magical Creatures.

At dinner they asked him if he wanted to play exploding snap with them in the common room and he responded angrily, "I've got a ton of homework and you want to play exploding snap?"

"Sorry man," Sirius frowned.

"We didn't know," James rolled his eyes.

"I've got to research Centaurs before Thursday," Peter added.

"That's plenty of time," Sirius grinned, "come on Pete… it'll be fun."

Peter sighed but found himself agreeing anyway.

James turned his attention to the girls who were sat just slightly further up the table. Alice was telling the others that she had a date with Frank that night.

"Beats what I'm doing," Lily complained, "I've got an essay to write for Arithmancy so I'll be spending yet another evening in the library."

James tuned back into his friends conversation just in time to hear Wormtail invite Remus to join them, "sorry can't, I promised Kate I'd help her with her Bird-Conjuring Spell. She's still really struggling with it."

The other three marauders made their way up to the common room where they played wizarding chess and exploding snap. After an hour or so James grew bored and he noticed that Lily still hadn't returned from the library. Marlene had joined them and was now cuddled up to Sirius. "I'll see you guys in a bit," James left the common room and rushed down to the kitchen. He asked a house elf for some hot chocolate. He said thank you for the thermos of hot chocolate before making his way to the library. He found Lily sat at a table along. "Evans," he whispered.

Lily jumped, "oh it's only you Potter."

James grinned, "sorry love – didn't mean to scare you."

"Stop calling me love – people will start thinking you mean it."

"I don't care what people think," James replied.

"Well I do," Lily smiled.

"No you don't," James laughed, "not really." With that he leant down and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here," Lily asked irritably.

"I brought you a present," James told her as he held up the thermos. "Fancy a hot chocolate?"

"I'd love one," Lily smiled. James poured her a cup, "just don't let Pince see it."

"Don't worry love," James grinned, "I'll take the blame."

"James, you've got to stop doing that," Lily told him.

"Why?" James played innocent. He put his arm around the back of her chair and started playing with her hair.

"Because I like you," Lily whispered.

James wasn't sure how to respond, "I like you too."

"I know," Lily laughed.

James frowned, "I'm just trying not to rush you… I want us to be friends."

"I know you do… but friends don't call each other love and they don't hold hands or kiss or play with each other's hair," Lily told him.

"Yeah I guess…" James nodded, "but I kind of like holding your hand… and I know you like kissing me," he ran a hand through his hair.

"You arrogant toe-rag," Lily said affectionately.

"Ah… you love me really," James winked. "Have you got much left to do?"

"No… I think I'll call it a night," Lily smiled. "Want to walk me back to the tower?"

"Sounds good to me," James offered Lily his hand. She took it happily and they walked out of the library together.

* * *

The following day proved to be much the same as the day before. Herbology proved to be incredibly boring and so James and Lily spent the hour whispering back and forth. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lomax was teaching them about a dark branch of magic called Necromancy; "It has never truly been accomplished. Raising the dead so far has proved impossible… The inferi for example are mindless creatures with no soul or intelligence, despite possessing human corpses."

The class were riveted. "Zombies are 'living dead' creatures that dwell in the Southern parts of America. They are able to be identified by their greyish skin and rotten smell not unlike the vampires. These creatures are very different to the Inferi as they are not the result of a spell."

He grinned when he realised that the sixth years had been silent for the entire lesson, "for homework I would like you to complete a table comparing the similarities and differences between Inferi, Zombies and Vampires."

* * *

The afternoon went quickly. Transfiguration had them practicing yet another difficult spell, but before they knew it, James had the Gryffindor Quidditch team down on the pitch for a quick practice, "James, why have you added an extra practice into our schedules?" Sirius asked.

"Because we've got to prepare for the final match of the season," James replied. "This coming weekend will leave Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with their final scores. We've only got a month until our match."

James had them practicing plays well into the evening.

* * *

Rebecca and Regulus were sat in the library working on their essays. They barely spoke, except when Rebecca asked Regulus, "Why aren't you on the Quidditch team? I saw you flying the other day… you're really good."

Regulus frowned. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He was scared by how close they had gotten over the past few weeks but he knew that for his plan to work he would have to get closer to her. "I don't want to be like my brother…"

"But you wouldn't be… you're clearly not built to be a beater… you're a seeker."

Regulus smiled, "maybe I'll try out next year."

"I think you'd be good at it," Rebecca smiled back at him.


	28. Chapter 27: A Murderer For A Son

**This chapter might just fill you with some serious joy only to steal it all away and leave you broken hearted... sorry...**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**A Murderer For A Son**

By the middle of March, James was beginning to get a little bit worried about his parents. He still hadn't heard from them. All he knew was that they were busy working for the order of the phoenix. He'd hoped that Dumbledore might have passed on a message to him by now but he hadn't. He hadn't even told him they were still alive and yet it had been months. He tried not to show it but he was getting more worried every day. Lily noticed him watching for an owl at dinner time on Thursday evening and put her hand on his knee, "they'll come home soon."

James smiled sadly, "I hope so."

Lily leant in, "I wish I could promise you that they would come home tomorrow. I'm really sorry, James."

* * *

Regulus and Rebecca were sat in the grounds chatting happily, "why do you hate him so much?"

"Who?" Regulus asked.

"Your brother," Rebecca replied sheepishly.

"I don't hate him…" Regulus frowned, "I just don't like him very much."

"He's your brother…"

"No he's not – not anymore. You don't get it Beck. My mum's disowned him. He's been taken off the family tree. I'm not allowed to like him… I'm not allowed to love him."

"You're a very dutiful son," Rebecca frowned, "but you'll end up hurt."

Regulus laughed, "You're very nosey."

Rebecca grinned, "Do you want to be a death eater?"

"The walls have ears, Rebecca," he replied, but the answer was written on his face. He wanted nothing to do with Voldemort but his parents thought it was a great idea so he would play the part of the dutiful son.

"I like you Regulus," Rebecca whispered.

"Sure… you like me – the evil deatheater wanna-be," Regulus laughed bitterly.

Rebecca leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. Regulus was caught off guard but soon he was kissing her back. They spent the next few minutes making out until Regulus frowned, "you shouldn't have done that – I'm dangerous… I'm not good for you." He stood up and walked back towards the castle.

* * *

James was getting fed up with the concerned looks of his friends so he decided to hide out in the secret garden. He lay back in the sun, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift asleep. An hour later, he woke to the feeling of someone's head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the feeling, until he smelt her shampoo. He breathed in the strawberry scent, "Hey Lily."

"Hey James," Lily smiled, "I thought you'd be hiding out here."

"I forgot that I'd shown you this place," James smiled as he pulled his arm around her. It was getting dark, "what time is it?"

"Just before seven," Lily replied.

"I missed dinner?" James frowned.

"I saved you some," Lily said happily, "it's waiting for you in the common room."

"That's if Padfoot hasn't eaten it already," James chuckled.

"I put a spell on it," Lily looked sheepish, "only you can eat it."

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing," James laughed. Lily shivered slightly, "are you cold?"

"Just a bit," Lily replied honestly.

"Here," James sat up and took his jumper off, "wear this."

Lily pulled it over her head, "you always look after me James."

"Says the girl who just promised to feed me," James joked. He lay back down, pulling Lily with him, "I like this."

"I'm really glad you showed me this place," Lily grinned. She leant her head on his chest.

* * *

Regulus had been avoiding Rebecca ever since the kiss. It had been over a week and they still weren't talking. Rebecca had even given up trying. Regulus saw her in the corridor before dinner on Friday. She didn't even look at him. He frowned. He didn't want to leave things the way they had, "Rebecca, can we talk?"

"Piss off Regulus," Rebecca tried to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, "I like you too you know…"

"Yeah right, whatever," Rebecca laughed bitterly, "you're the evil deatheater wanna-be, remember?"

"Yeah, I am… but I'm also just me," Regulus told her. "I really like you."

"I like you to Regulus but you were right," Rebecca frowned, "we're a bad idea."

Regulus pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they came up for air Regulus whispered, "I don't care if it's a bad idea… I really like you."

"What are you saying Regulus?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"But…"

"I really like you Rebecca," Regulus told her.

"I like you too," Rebecca sighed, "but our lives are heading in different directions."

"You mean that I'm going to be a deatheater and you want to be a good Gryffindor?"

"Well… yeah… my parents are dead because of the deatheaters."

"I thought you were a pureblood," Regulus looked confused.

"I am… but the deatheaters thought my parents were blood traitors so they murdered them over the summer… I know what it's like to come home to find the mark above my house… I know what if feels like to walk into your home and know that everyone inside is dead."

"Rebecca…" Regulus looked distraught.

"No, Regulus. I love you and it's killing me, because you stand for everything I hate…" Rebecca was crying now, "I just wanted to help you… I just wanted to save you, the way I couldn't save my parents… but you don't want be saved, do you?"

"No," Regulus looked shamefaced, "I don't want to be saved, Rebecca. I want to make my parents proud…"

"Only crazy people are proud to have a murderer for a son…" Rebecca wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked him dead in the eye, "and that's exactly what you'll become."

With those final words she left Regulus alone in the empty classroom.

* * *

**please review...**

**Coming Up In The Next Chapter...**

**1. What will Regulus do about Rebecca...**

**2. The Final Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin...**

**3. Some News from outside the castle...**

**4. Strange Occurrences inside the castle... **


	29. Chapter 28: Fighting Fire With Fire

**Chapter 28:**

**Fighting Fire With Fire**

Regulus sat in the Slytherin common room alone that night considering what Rebecca had said, "Only crazy people are proud to have a murderer for a son… and that's exactly what you'll become." He hated it but she was right; his family was completely mental. He didn't notice when his friend Lorx sat in the chair opposite him, "how's it going Reg?"

Regulus jumped, "alright Lorx… I didn't see you there."

"The Dark Lord is getting fed up of waiting," Lorx told him.

"Well… I'm working on it," Regulus frowned, he was in too deep.

"I know – Marcel saw you kissing that Gryffindor chick," Lorx smirked evilly, "so when are you going to get the password off her?"

"I… I don't know if I want to get it through her after all," Regulus almost whispered.

"Don't tell me you've got feelings for the blood traitor," there it was again; that word. The word she had used to describe her parents, the word they used to describe his brother…

"No. Of course not," Regulus frowned, "I just don't know how useful she'll be. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm a deatheater…"

"Well then, make her think differently of you," Lorx laughed, "it's not that difficult – just lie!"

"How?"

"Tell her that she's right," Lorx thought out loud, "tell her you want nothing to do with us anymore… tell her you don't care if it displeases the Dark Lord… you don't care if he kills you… or if your parents disown you, you just want to be with her."

Regulus tried to find another option, another way to complete the Dark Lord's task but nothing came to mind.

* * *

As March came to its close, the sixth years defence students had moved onto their most fascinating subject yet; the unforgivable curses. Professor Lomax had them all transfixed as he spoke quietly from his chair at the front of the class, "the unforgivable curses are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world. First classified as "unforgivable" in 1717, using any of them on another human being, muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence in Azkaban, unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Each of the Unforgivables require a great deal of willpower and sill in order to bring about the effects."

"First there is the torture curse or the Cruciatus Curse… With a simple word, Crucio, I can inflict excruciating pain upon whomever I please… it doesn't not physically harm the victim but causes them to feel pain like you can't imagine; one thousand white-hot knivesm boring into the skin. The Cruciatus Curse was invented during the early middle ages."

"Secondly there is the Imperius Curse which causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster. You could describe it like a trance or perhaps a dreamlike state that leaves you under the complete control of the caster."

"Professor?" Lily raised her hand.

"Miss Evans?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I heard a rumour that the deatheaters are using the imperius curse to try and get spies into the ministry. Do you think the rumours are right?"

"I wouldn't be foolish enough to doubt them," Lomax frowned, "Voldemort – this self proclaimed dark lord might be egotistical but he is certainly not stupid."

"It is not impossible to resist the imperius curse – something I hope none of you ever need to test – for it is extremely difficult."

"Finally there is the killing curse; Avada Kedavra. The victim merely drops dead for no biological reason. There is no counter-curse or blocking spell. We know for sure that Voldemort and his followers are using this spell as the aurors are constantly finding the corpses of wizards and muggles alike who have been killed by this truly unforgivable curse."

The bell rang, breaking the trance that the students had fallen into, "I would like an essay on the three curses and all known defences for next lesson."

* * *

The following morning the daily prophet arrived with news of new disappearances. The paper complained that the minister had refused to comment and that Charlus Potter was still missing in action. Bartimus Crouch, the newly appointed Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had a lot to say on the matter; _"It has become apparent that the ministry's attempts to manage this problem is failing us. We must step up to the battle field and fight fire with fire. Where they are ruthless and kill our loved ones, we will be ruthless and destroy them in return. Where they are brutal and terrorise our children we will brutally punish them in Azkaban. If need be we will kill rather than capture, if it means saving our children. We will attack first and ask questions later if it means saving lives."_

"Wow," Lily frowned, "he sounds angry."

"He is…" James shook his head, "dad shouldn't be away right now; he'd have prevented that from happening."

"I don't get what's so wrong with what he's saying," Sirius replied. "I think we need to get strict on them."

"Perhaps but this is going to cause a man hunt like you've never seen," James frowned, "it's going to bring the war out into the open… the deatheaters will come out into the open too…"

* * *

"YOU WIN!" Regulus shouted across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. The whole of the student body watched as he made his way over to Rebecca, "you win!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fervently before hovering his lips over her ear, "I want you to save me."

Everyone watched the scene unfold before them. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was kissing a Gryffindor. "What will dear sweet mum say?" Sirius laughed bitterly, breaking the silence.

Regulus heard him and lunged for him, punching him in the nose. Sirius retaliated quickly, hitting him back and hopefully giving him a black eye. Professor McGonagall pushed her passed the students surrounding the two brothers, "Mr Regulus Black, you will make your way to Professor Slughorn's office to receive your punishment. As for you Mr Sirius Black, you will not be playing in this weekend's Quidditch match against Slytherin."

That wiped the superior look off of Sirius' face, "but Professor, we've got to win…"

James rushed forward, "it's the final Professor…"

"I am fully aware of that Mr Potter," and with that she walked briskly away.

* * *

Please review...


	30. Chapter 29: Plots and Destiny

**So here is another chapter... remember chapters are presents and reviews are thank you cards... cheesy I know... but kind of true...**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

**Plots and Destiny**

If the teachers thought for a second that Regulus and Rebecca's new relationship would only cause that one fight between the two brothers, they were sadly very mistaken. That first fight had only been a precursor of what was to come. Gryffindors and Slytherins were now openly fighting in the corridors. Many put it down to the added pressure of the upcoming Quidditch match but it seemed to be massively heightened by Regulus and Rebecca's presence. They had taken to holding hands and kissing in the corridors. Regulus had openly renounced his deathly ways and was well on his way to reform. The problem was the Gryffindors didn't believe him and the Slytherins wanted to kill him. The teachers had even threatened to cancel the upcoming match but nothing stopped the students duelling in the corridors.

On the morning of the Quidditch match the rivalry had taken to an all new high. The two houses exchanged cruel remarks across the breakfast tables. Sirius was in a foul mood, "it's not far… I really wish I was allowed to play…"

"I know man," James patted him on the back, "you'll come and watch though, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius laughed, "you better kick their arses, Prongs."

* * *

Sirius kissed Marlene good luck before joining Peter, Remus, Kate and Lily in the Gryffindor stand. "Lilykins, what book are you reading?" Sirius asked.

"Hogwarts, A History," Lily replied without looking up.

"You are the coolest Lily," Kate grinned.

"You know Evans," Sirius laughed, "James will be devastated if you don't watch the match."

"They haven't even started yet," Lily complained, without closing her book.

"Perhaps not," Sirius nodded, "but James is shaking that bitch from Slytherins hand."

* * *

"And their off!" the commentator started, "Potter's got the quaffle… man that guy is hot. Although there's rumours that he is dating his long term crush Lily Evans."

Lily shut her book suddenly in shock, "what the hell?"

There was applause from the stands, "finally."

Sirius laughed happily, "told you so Evans."

Lily stood up and shouted really loudly, "we're not together…"

"Not yet!" James added before scoring the first goal of the match.

* * *

The rest of the match went quickly. The Slytherins performed several fouls. The worst left Marlene with a broken arm. She was unable to finish the match and ended up sat in the stands with the others for the last hour and a half. James scored over eleven goals. At the end of the match, the Gryffindors ran onto the pitch. James picked up the Quidditch cup and searched the crowd. His eyes landed on Lily as she made her way towards him, "well done, Jamesie boy!" Sirius clapped him on the back, "knew you could do it!"

James smiled but didn't take his eyes off of Lily. Everyone was patting him on the back but he barely noticed, "Hey James," Lily grinned.

"Hey Lilipudding," James smirked.

"Congratulations... you were amazing," Lily smiled.

The crowd around them weren't paying them any attention at all. "Kiss me Evans," James demanded quietly.

"I can't," Lily replied, blushing slightly.

"Sure you can," James grinned, "no one will notice."

"Yes they will!"

"Who cares; they already think we're together anyway," James said, putting a stray lock of Lily's hair behind her ear.

"But we're not together," Lily frowned.

"We will be one day," James smiled, "come on; what's one kiss between two people who are destined to fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together?"

"You're very self assured James Charlus Potter," Lily grinned as she pushed up onto her tip toes and planted her lips on his.

* * *

Rebecca and Regulus sat at the top of the Astronomy tower, "who do you think won, Reg?" Rebecca asked.

"No idea…" they dangled their feet off the edge, "I'm hoping Slytherin and hoping Gryffindor, so lets just hope that they draw…"

They saw the crowd fall out of the stands, "looks like I love Bec," Regulus frowned as he noticed the cheering gryffindors.

"Sorry Reg…" Rebecca yarned.

They sat there for several minutes watching the crowd disperse. When everyone had finally gone, they noticed a solitary Gryffindor walking alone.

"I feel so sorry for him," Rebecca whispered, as if her voice could travel all the way down through the grounds.

"Who is it?" Regulus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Rebecca sighed, "he's friends with your brother… but he's not been the same since his girlfriend died over the summer…"

"Who was his girlfriend?"

"Mary MacDonald; she was really, really nice… Peter was a wreck after that… he still is… he's never with his friends… he's angry… I feel sorry for him."

Regulus allowed his mind to formulate a plan; a plan that would stop him having to use Rebecca. He was beginning to develop feelings for the Gryffindor girl and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Unfortunately for Peter Pettigrew, he was at the centre of Regulus' plotting. Regulus would use Peter to get him into the Gryffindor tower so that he could accomplish his task, without hurting anyone he loved.

* * *

**So I avoided the Quidditch like a chicken and gave you some hints as to what Regulus is up to instead...**


	31. QUICK,YET IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

_quick message from me..._

_please complete the poll on my profile... I really want to hear your thoughts on this new idea I have..._

_IB x_


	32. Chapter 30: I'm Just Saying What You're

**Chapter 30:**

**I'm Just Saying What You're Thinking**

Regulus made his way into the library the morning after the match. There were several Hufflepuffs and a ton of Ravenclaws around the desks towards the front of the library. There were only two Slytherins and practically no Gryffindors. They had clearly had a rather excitable party. Regulus made his way towards the back of the library, where he knew Peter Pettigrew would be hiding. The entire school had noticed that he spent more time in the library alone than he did with his friends. Regulus quickly found him hidden behind a stack of books in one of the darkest corners of the library.

Regulus took a moment to collect himself before saying, "alright Peter."

"What the hell do you want Black?" Peter retorted.

"Nothing much," Regulus grinned, "just wondering why you're here all on your own?"

"Why?" Peter squeaked.

"Because I would have thought you'd be celebrating with your friends… or am I mistaken in my belief that Gryffindor have won the Quidditch Cup… again," Regulus laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, they won," Peter frowned, "but I needed to study…"

"Do you think your friends have even noticed that you're not with them?" Regulus asked harshly, "or do you think they are too distracted by their little girlfriends… Lupin is with Stone… My brother has got the McKinnon girl… even Potter is getting with that Lily Evans girl… and who have you got Peter?"

Peter frowned but didn't speak.

"That's right you've got nobody… you're all alone… with your memories of your dead girlfriend… the only person who ever loved you."

Peter lunged forward but Regulus was quicker. He stepped back out of Peter's reach. "I'm only saying what you're thinking Peter; you're alone." Regulus turned around and walked out of the library leaving an angry Peter alone with his textbooks.

* * *

The other marauders didn't leave their beds until midday. They walked in together larger than life, spotting Peter at one end of the table. They made their way towards him, "alright Wormy?"

"Yeah," Peter replied without looking up.

"What's up with you Pete?" James laughed, "You look like you just heard someone's dead!"

Peter stood up and stormed off. "What the hell was that about?" Sirius frowned.

"Mary," Remus shook his head, "sometimes you guys just don't think."

"Shit!" James stood up, "I better go find him…"

James exited the Great Hall, pulling out the marauder's map to find his friend. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," James quickly searched the map for Peter. He found his dot in the library. James entered the library a few moments later and quickly found Peter hidden in his corner. "Pete…"

"Piss off James," Peter replied hotly.

"Wow Pete," James was taken aback, "come one man, I didn't think. I'm really sorry, man…"

"Just go away Potter."

"Come on Peter," James frowned, "it's me… I'm one of your best friends."

"Just go away," Peter repeated.

* * *

Peter didn't return to the Gryffindor tower until well after the other marauders went to bed that night and he didn't turn up at breakfast in the morning. James and Remus exchanged concerned glances as Peter joined them in Herbology in the afternoon. They hadn't seen him since the previous day; he hadn't even been in the Great Hall for lunch. He caught their eye before making his way to a back corner of the greenhouse as far as possible away from the other marauders. "What's up with Peter?" Lily asked James.

"I upset him," James replied honestly, "It was an accident…"

"Don't worry," Lily smiled sadly, "whatever you did he'll forgive you."

"I hope so," James frowned.

* * *

Peter went straight to the library after Herbology. Regulus was waiting for him at his table in the back corner. "Alright Wormtail?" Regulus grinned, he had his feet up on the table in front of him and was lounging back in his chair.

"Piss off Black," Peter retorted.

"Do you know I really don't get why they call you wormtail… is it because you're a creepy, worthless worm?" Regulus laughed coldly, "or maybe it's because you're a foul smelling rat…"

"I said piss off," Peter repeated angrily.

"And I'm just telling you what you're so called friends are thinking… you know they don't really like you, don't you?" Regulus raised an eyebrow at the fat teenager before him. "They just put up with you…"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? Why aren't they here now, helping you with your…" he picked up Peter's transfiguration textbook, "transfiguration revision…? Oh wait, its because they don't care…"

"You don't know anything about me and my friends," Peter told them.

"You're right… I don't know that Sirius and James are best friends… and I don't know that they laugh at you… or call you names… they call you fat you know… they think you're stupid…"

"Piss off."

"Come on, you know it's true…"

* * *

Later that night, Regulus returned to the Slytherin common room. His friend Lorx was waiting for him by the fire, "so how did it go with the Pettigrew idiot?"

"Fine…" Regulus replied.

"Come on Reg," Lorx complained, "you've got to give me something to tell them…"

"Tell them it's going fine," Regulus frowned, "He's angry with his friends… they're fighting… He's annoyed with Potter especially."

"Good," Lorx nodded, "you need to speed it along though Regulus. They won't wait forever."

"I know… I know… I'm working on it."

"All you need is the fricking password… you can do the rest yourself…"

"I don't want to get expelled… I think it would be better to…"

"Get Rebecca to do it then."

"No… I think it would be better to get Peter to do it."

"Why?" Lorx looked confused.

"Harder to trace… people know that Rebecca is my girlfriend… I'll get the blame…"

"Fair point," Lorx nodded.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	33. Chapter 31: Peter's Revenge

**Chapter 31:**

**Peter's Revenge**

Regulus and Rebecca were sat in the grounds, "I've missed you Reg… where have you been?"

"Sorry Rebecca," Regulus apologised, "I've been busy."

"I've barely seen you in the last two days," Rebecca complained. "What have you been doing?"

"Just working on an essay," Regulus lied.

"But we always do our homework together…" Regulus frowned, "I've got to go Bec…"

"But…" Rebecca started to complain.

"I'm just going to hang out with some friends," Regulus told her.

"Who?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Are you done with the questions?" Regulus asked angrily.

"Are these friends deatheaters?"

"Oh get over it Rebecca," Regulus lashed out, "my friends are deatheaters… I've already told you I'm not going to become one of them… you need to fucking believe me."

Rebecca felt tears on her cheek, "I'm going… see you when you feel like being less of a jerk…"

* * *

Regulus joined Peter in the library, "alright mate?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, "you?"

"Not bad… just had a fight with my girlfriend…"

"That sucks…"

"Ah… the joys of dating a Gryffindor…" Regulus laughed, "you're all a bit fiery tempered."

Peter laughed, "so what's the plan for tonight?"

"I thought we could just hang out here… maybe I could help you with your transfiguration homework."

"Sure… I could use all the help I can get."

"Great," Regulus looked at his watch. If everything was going according to plan, Lorx would arrive shortly. Regulus had come up with a fantastic plan. At that moment Regulus heard the library door open. Then he heard three loud voices, laughing and chatting away without a thought for the library's rules. He then heard Madam Pince reprimanding them. The three voices quietened down but Regulus could still hear them. Peter was ignoring them; he really didn't want anything to do with the marauders any more. They hadn't spoken in days.

The voices were getting closer. Regulus was pretty sure the three boys were stood on the other side of the closest bookcase. "Have either of you seen Peter today?" Remus asked.

"Nah… haven't seen him…" Sirius replied, "he's probably off moping in the kitchens as usual… fat little idiot that he is…"

"It's a miracle he isn't obese," came James' voice.

"Do you think we should be worried about him?" Remus asked.

"Nah… he's probably in the girls' loos with Moaning Myrtle complaining about how much he misses Mary…" James answered.

The other two boys laughed in response. Regulus watched as Peter gripped the edge of the table, his anger evident on his face.

"I don't know why he follows us around all the time," Sirius said loudly.

"Because he has no friends of his own… that fat rat…" James laughed.

The voices began to fade as the three marauders made their way out of the library. Regulus turned to Peter, "are you alright mate?"

"Those bloody bastards," Peter replied angrily.

"I can help you get back at them if you like," Regulus suggested. "I know a spell…"

"What sort of spell?" Peter asked.

"A spell that will stop them taking you for granted…" Regulus replied.

"How?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I need a favour though," Regulus replied, "you have to use it on Potter…"

"Sure… what is it?"

"And you have to use it how I say."

"What is it, already!"

"The imperius curse."

"Why would I put the imperius curse on James?" Peter was taken aback.

"Then you can make him do any humiliating thing you see fit," Regulus explained.

Peter laughed, "that would be pretty great…"

"But what do you get out of it?" Peter asked as a second thought.

"Nothing much… but let's not worry about that right now… this isn't about me; this is about your revenge."

"Ok… I'll do it…"

* * *

Lorx was waiting for Regulus in the common room an hour later, "did he fall for it?"

"Yep," Regulus nodded. His plan had gone perfectly. He had stolen some polyjuice potion from Professor Slughorn's store cupboard and had managed to get a hair from all three of the other marauders. Lorx and a couple of his Slytherin friends had taken the potion and impersonated the marauders in the library to fool Peter.

"Great," Lorx grinned, "when's he going to do it?"

"Tomorrow night," Regulus returned his friend's grin. Regulus was just incredibly grateful that he'd managed to keep Rebecca out of the entire thing. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning."

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius were waiting for Peter when he entered their dormitory that night, "Peter, we're worried about you," James said quietly.

"Sure you are," Peter replied, "don't worry I've just been spending a couple of hours with Moaning Myrtle in the girls' loo."

"Why would you do that?" Sirius laughed in confusion.

"I don't know; maybe to cry over my dead girlfriend… I've also been hiding in the kitchens… after all I'm just a fat rat…"

"Pete, why would you say that about yourself?" Remus asked.

"Just piss off," Peter replied, "I'm going to bed."

That night Peter had the strangest dreams. He dreamt of James Potter being his own little puppet. He would make him pick his nose in class, just like he'd once made Snape do. He'd make him fall down the stairs, walk around school in his underwear, kiss a boy… you name it, James Potter would do it. Peter would have his revenge.

* * *

Please Review... Chapters are presents and reviews are thank you cards, remember...


	34. Chapter 32: You Have To Mean It

**Chapter 32:**

**You Have To Mean It**

The following day Peter missed all his lessons. Instead he spent the whole day in the Forbidden Forest with Regulus and Lorx. "You've got to really mean it," Lorx was telling them.

"It's too difficult," Peter complained.

"Get over it," Lorx replied angrily. They had been trying for hours and Peter just didn't seem to be getting it. "Just think about all the times he's embarrassed you… He's not your friend… he's just been using you and putting up with you for the last five years."

"Imperio," Peter tried again, this time Regulus felt it. His mind emptied completely until he heard a little voice telling him to jump onto the table.

Ten minutes later after several successful attempts, Regulus grinned, "he's ready."

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors sat around the fire in the common room. Remus was reading the day's daily prophet with Katie half asleep on the sofa next to him. Sirius was sat in an arm chair with Marlene sat on its arm. Frank was sat in a second armchair with Alice at his feet, whilst James and Lily shared the other sofa. "Where do you think he is?" Lily asked.

"Who?" Kate asked drowsily.

"Pettigrew," Lily answered her sleepy friend.

"Oh," Kate snored.

"No idea," Sirius replied. "Haven't seen him all day."

"I haven't seen him since his little blow up last night," James added bitterly.

"I wonder where he is," Alice frowned. "Do you think it's because of Mary?"

"No," Remus shook his head, "I don't know… he's been growing distant all year…"

"First Mary died," Frank said.

"Then he didn't get into the same classes as us," Remus added.

"Then everyone paired up," Sirius nodded. "And he was left alone."

"Hey!" Lily frowned, "we're not together!"

"Yet," the entire group replied.

"Whether you're in a relationship or not, you two spend a lot of time together… it's kind of couply…"

"Then he has to work harder than we do because he's failing…" Alice told them.

"What?" James and Remus frowned. "Since when?"

"Since about Christmas," Alice told the group, "he asked me not to tell anyone…"

"Shit," Sirius shook his head. "He really is going awall."

* * *

Peter returned to the dormitory at about half two the next morning. He crept over to James' bed with his wand raised. He pointed it at the person in the bed. He pulled back the curtain as quietly as he could. James was fast asleep with his wand under his pillow, "IMPERI…" Peter began to cast the spell as the door opened. Sirius entered the room, he'd been up to the astronomy tower with Marlene making out. He was made up with himself because he'd almost gotten her to go all the way. He stood in the open doorway, shocked at what he saw. Peter was stood over James' bed with his wand raised, half way through casting a spell. Sirius didn't know what spell Peter was using, he had no idea that it was an unforgivable curse but he knew something was wrong.

It took him a second to pull out his wand when he finally got over the shock of what he had seen. He started flinging curses at Peter. Peter somehow managed to block a few of them. One of the deflected curses caused Remus' bed to set alight, "shit!" Sirius thought out loud as he made his way over to Remus' bed, "wake up mate…" He pulled his sleeping friend away from the flames, waking him in the process. Peter tried to get out the door, "You're not going anywhere Pettigrew," came a voice from the doorway. Frank had woken up and was stood in the doorway with his wand pointed directly at Peter's heart.

Remus had woken up and was now spluttering, "what the hell is happening?"

He looked around the room until he spotted James sleeping peacefully in his bed. He frowned, "Sirius, Frank, what are you guys doing to Peter?"

"I'm not sure it's Peter," Sirius answered.

"We caught him trying to hurt James," Frank explained.

"We're taking him to Dumbledore," Sirius added as an afterthought.

"Should we wake James up?" Remus asked.

"Nah, let the poor guy sleep," Sirius told him, "better that than he think one of his best mates has betrayed him."

* * *

Regulus ran to the owlery as he watched Peter enter the Gryffindor tower. He quickly chose an owl to send to Rebecca;

_Rebecca,_

_I'm so sorry. Let me into your common room so we can talk. I need to see you… I'm so sorry._

_Regulus x_

He then rushed back, just in time to see Sirius, Remus and Frank escorting Peter away. He thanked Merlin that James wasn't with them. Rebecca opened the portrait hole and Regulus took in the sight of her. She had her arms folded and her expression was fixed in a glare. "I'm so sorry love," Regulus told her, "I didn't mean what I said… I was just having a bad day…"

"I know…" Rebecca smiled sadly, "you can't come in though…"

"Why not?" Regulus teased, stepping forward a little.

"Because you're a Slytherin," she whispered.

"So…" Regulus rubbed her arm with his fingers, "please…"

Regulus pointed his wand at her and used a stunning jinx on her. "Sorry love."

He sat her on the sofa before running up the boys' staircase. He found James alone and very much asleep in the sixth year dorm. He stepped forward, "stupid git… didn't even cast the spell…"

"Imperio," Regulus cast the spell himself, but something was wrong. He tried again, "Imperio…"

He turned around on the spot when he heard a cough, "you have to mean it Reg…" Sirius was stood in the doorway with his wand out, ready to strike, "you have to want to do it…"

"I do want to do it," Regulus retaliated.

"No brother," Sirius shook his head, "you don't."

Regulus lunged for his brother before running down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Please review and make sure you answer the poll on my profile... xxxx**


	35. Chapter 33: I Trust Him He's My Brother

**Chapter 33:**

**I Trust Him; He's My Brother**

The following morning saw Peter locked in with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The other marauders sat at the breakfast table with glum expressions. Sirius hadn't told his friends about seeing his brother in the tower. James was in complete shock, "why? I just don't get it… we're mates…"

"I know James," Lily frowned, "it doesn't make any sense…"

"It was definitely Pete?" James asked again.

"We told you James," Sirius replied, "it was him… it wasn't polyjuice or anything…"

"What do you think Dumbledore will decide?" Lily asked.

"No idea…" Remus replied.

"I hope they expel him," Lily commented heatedly.

"I'm sure we can work it out," James thought aloud.

* * *

Peter was sat in the Headmaster's study, "what I don't understand Mr Pettigrew is why you would attack one of your closest friends."

"I was under the imperius curse," Peter squeaked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Dumbledore's eyes were doubtful, "and whom do you believe put it on you?"

"I… I…"

"You are lying Mr Pettigrew," Dumbledore cut in angrily.

"No! No, I'm not… it was Black."

"Why would Mr Black attack his best friend? Do you take me for a fool, Mr Pettigrew?"

"No; Regulus Black…"

"I see…" Dumbledore pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "you will return to class for now… you will have detention with Mr Filch until I feel you have been suitably punished."

* * *

Peter entered the common room later that night to find his friends together by the fire in their usual spot. He made his way over to them, "hi."

"Piss off," Sirius replied.

"What do you want?" James asked angrily.

"To apologise…"

"We don't want to hear it," Lily said arrogantly.

"Please… I wasn't myself…"

"Whatever," James went to stand up.

"I was under the imperius curse," Peter blurted out.

That caught James' attention, "who?"

"Sirius' brother," Peter replied.

Sirius frowned, "I don't believe you."

"Neither do I," Lily added.

"Well…" James sighed, "for what it counts I do."

Peter grinned, "I'm so sorry James. He came at me in the library… I couldn't defend myself…"

"Don't worry about it," James sighed.

"James?" Lily was shocked, "you can't just trust him like that!"

"Sure I can," James grinned, "he's been my friend since I was eleven…"

"Can I talk to you alone," Lily replied angrily.

"Sure," they made their way up to the sixth year boys' dorm room, "I don't trust him."

"I know," James smiled, "but I do."

"But what if…."

"It doesn't matter," James replied, "You don't get it… we're the marauders… we risk our limbs for each other… heck we risk our limbs on a monthly basis for Remus…"

"That's not the point," Lily tutted.

"It is," James countered, "I trust him; he's my brother."

* * *

Sirius saw Lily's face when she returned a few moments later with James. He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote her a note;

_It wasn't my brother. I caught him trying to put the imperius curse on James moments after. He couldn't do it! Peter is lying. S.B._

He handed the note to Lily discreetly as he made his way up the stairs to go to bed. Lily went to bed a few moments later herself. The second she closed the door behind her, she uncrumpled the note and read it. "I knew it!"

* * *

The following morning Lily wrote a note to Sirius and gave it to him at breakfast.

_We need to find out what's going on. I'll watch P today and keep J safe. You find R and find out why they wanted to curse J. Thanks. L.E._

They all had transfiguration first so they'd be able to watch Peter together but after that Peter had the whole day free, "are you planning on skipping class?" Sirius whispered to Lily.

"If I have to," she answered without a second thought.

"If McGonagall asks where I am," Sirius told her, "I was feeling sick so I've gone to the hospital wing."

Sirius looked up at that moment and saw his brother leave the hall, "got to go…"

* * *

He called his brother back just as he was beginning to mount the stairs, "Regulus!"

"What do you want?" Regulus turned.

"To talk," Sirius answered calmly.

"No thanks," Regulus turned away from his brother and proceeded up the stairs. Sirius grinned, with a flick of his wand his brother was on the floor.

* * *

Please review...


	36. Chapter 34: Who Cares What They Expect

**Sorry for abandoning you all; I am taking a week off to spend it with my family but that will mean I will have a little bit of time to write you a few chapters... **

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

**Who Cares What They Expect**

Lily was sat in an almost empty library with only Peter Pettigrew for company, not that he was paying her any attention. Lily was sat just inside the library by the door. Peter was sat in his favourite, private corner. He was pulling at his hair in concern. He didn't know what to think; he'd lied to his friends. He'd betrayed them and he just knew they'd find out. He wondered if there was a way to get a message to Regulus but he couldn't imagine there was; not without getting caught.

_Not that Regulus would go along with the lie anyway,_ Peter thought to himself, _he'd get expelled for sure_. There was no way that Regulus would allow him to put all the blame on him. Peter looked down at the textbook in front of him, before sighing. He couldn't concentrate on studying when he was certain that Dumbledore would find out that he had lied and would end up expelling him. He shut the book and threw it back on the desk before storming out of the library. Lily waited for a few minutes before following him out the door.

* * *

Sirius had his brother glued to a chair in an empty classroom, sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk he waited for Regulus to wake up. Sirius was growing impatient. He began tapping his foot on the floor, glancing out the window, he could see the Quidditch pitch. He thought back over what Peter had told them the night before. He couldn't believe that Peter would betray them but he didn't have much choice. He heard a splutter from his brother; he turned to see Regulus open his eyes, "Sirius?"

"Shut up," Sirius replied coldly.

"Why can't I move?" Regulus was getting scared.

"I've cast a spell… you idiot," Sirius laughed bitterly. "I've got some questions for you."

"Well I'm not answering them," Regulus frowned.

"Yes, you will," Sirius told him. "Who told you to do it?"

"I'm not telling you," Regulus replied proudly.

"This isn't a game Regulus! Who told you to do it?"

"I didn't bloody say it was; I'm fucking tied to a chair, clearly this isn't a game."

Sirius stepped forward from his spot on the edge of the desk, "I will hit you."

"I don't doubt it, you shit," Regulus replied bitterly.

"Who – the fuck – told you to do it?" Sirius asked, "because there is no way you came up with this plan alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regulus replied.

"Yeah you do," Sirius shook his head in despair. He leaned in close, "the death eaters have finally dragged you in haven't they?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"That's the only reason I can think of," Sirius replied, "I know you can't cast that spell – you have to mean it – and you couldn't do it," Sirius sighed, "I saw you – you failed."

"I would have done it," Regulus said angrily.

"You aren't capable of it," Sirius told his little brother, "I know you…"

"No you fucking don't," Regulus replied.

"Yes I do," Sirius answered him, "they want you to take the mark don't they?"

Regulus looked at his brother sadly, "don't be an idiot Sirius, I'm in fucking school – they won't let me take the mark, at least not for another six months… but trust me I wish they'd let me."

"No you don't," Sirius almost whispered.

"Yes I bloody do," Regulus grinned, "I want to be a fucking death eater, I want to…"

"No you don't," Sirius repeated himself.

"Yes I do, I want our parents to be proud of at least one of us."

Sirius tried to pretend that he wasn't hurt by his brother's words, "what about Rebecca?"

"What about her?" Regulus lied, "I was using her; I needed to get into your tower and she practically flung herself at me."

"That's bollocks and you know it," Sirius frowned.

"Sure, if you say so," Regulus laughed, "as if you've never used a girl… we just use them for different things. You use yours for sex whilst I use mine for my evil, deatheater ways."

"How did you get him to do it?" Sirius asked.

"A bit of manipulation…" Regulus laughed.

"Did one of your deateater mates put him under the imperius curse?" Sirius asked.

"Is that what he's telling you?" Regulus grinned.

"That's what he told Dumbledore; he told him you did it, but I know you didn't because I saw you try and you couldn't do it."

Regulus laughed, "Well I guess I'll be speaking to Dumbledore soon."

"So what happened?"

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Regulus retaliated.

"Because I'm not letting you out of that chair until you do," Sirius responded.

"Ohh! How will I cope?!" Regulus chuckled. He was saving time – he needed to think._ It might not be a bad idea to blame it on the deatheaters. He'll be useful and I don't want to be expelled._

"Come on Reg; you know you don't have to do it," Sirius told him.

"Yes I do; I'm a Black and I'm bloody proud of it. Mum and Dad expect me to become a deatheater."

"Who cares what they expect?"

"I do; you might not want to make them proud but I do."

"I know man but you don't need to," Sirius frowned, "you could do anything you want. You could date Rebecca properly. Get a real job. You don't want to be a murderer, Regulus. It's not you."

"You don't know me anymore, Sirius. I might not have cast the spell on him but I'm still responsible for it. It was my idea; even if one of the older students had to do it for me," he lied to his brother.

* * *

**Please Review! xxx**


	37. Chapter 35: Let Me Protect You

**Chapter 35:**

**Let Me Protect You**

"Did you believe him?" Lily asked Sirius.

"I don't know…" Sirius frowned, "I can't see any other option. I mean its Peter…"

"But he was trying to curse Potter."

"He's our friend; James is right – he's our brother."

"So you believe him that your actual brother cursed him?"

"No – he definitely lied about that…"

"Well there you go then," Lily was getting annoyed.

"I think that one of the seventh or sixth year Slytherins did it."

"Why?" Lily looked confused.

"They aren't stupid," Sirius answered. "It makes sense. They cursed Peter and then made him think it was Regulus so that we would either blame Peter or Regulus… so Dumbledore would expel Regulus instead of them."

"I guess that does make sense," Lily nodded. "But I still don't trust him."

"No, me neither…" Sirius frowned, "we need to keep an eye on him; just in case."

Lily nodded; "that makes sense."

* * *

The very next day, James received a letter from his parents;

_Dear Jamsie,_

_I'm so sorry you haven't heard from us in such a long time. We've come home. We've missed you. I'm so sorry that we were away for Christmas and I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to write. We've been so busy and we've had to hide, not been able to communicate with anyone except Dumbledore. As you know we were on a mission for the Order. We were trying to win the giants over, unfortunately the Death Eaters beat us to it. When we spoke to them Voldemort had already offered them so much; revenge, land, power… we had no chance. We tried to win them over with kindness, and gifts but nothing we said worked and nothing we offered them compared to what Voldemort has offered them. They laughed in our face._

_As if that wasn't enough, your mother fell ill last month. She refused to come home until we succeeded with the giants but she has deteriorated. I had to bring her home. She's in St Mungo's. She had Dragon Pox, James. I have arranged with Dumbledore for you to visit her tomorrow._

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I needed to get her home safely._

_Love Your Father. _

"Shit," James frowned.

Lily leant over her breakfast to see what had upset James, "what's the matter?"

"My mum is sick," James told her.

"James – oh love – I'm sorry," Lily frowned, "what's wrong with her?"

"She's got dragon pox," James handed her the letter.

Sirius patted James on the back whilst Lily read the letter. As soon as she'd finished reading she wrapped her arms around James and held him close. James was so tempted to cry. If they weren't in the Great Hall, if it was just him and Lily in their secret garden then he just might have completely broken down in her arms.

* * *

After dinner, whilst the other Gryffindors sat in the common room, Peter was in an empty classroom waiting. Regulus had passed him a note in the corridor asking him to meet him. He heard the door open and turned to see the Slytherin fifth year stood before him.

"What do you want?" Peter puffed out his chest and tried to act comfident.

Regulus laughed, "I took the blame; well actually I pinned it on one of the other Slytherins…"

"I'm n-n-not going to thank you," Peter frowned, "I nearly lost my friends because of you."

"As if – they're not your friends, Pete. When are you going to get it through your thick scull. They don't like you; you're just the fat kids that follows them around."

"You're wrong," Peter was close to tears.

"I wish I was," Regulus replied, "you'll see; soon you'll be crawling back to me saying that I was right."

"I won't," Peter told him.

"Don't be stupid Pete. You heard the things they've said about you."

* * *

Regulus had been avoiding Rebecca ever since he left her stunned in the Gryffindor common room. He saw her sat on her own in the library. He stopped dead, catching her eye before turning on his heals and leaving the library again. Rebecca jumped out of her seat and ran after him. "Black, don't you dare," Rebecca called after him.

"Go away Rebecca," Regulus told her.

"You hurt me," Rebecca frowned, "I deserve an explanation."

"I told you; I told you from the beginning that I was going to be a deatheater one day… you knew I had a mission…"

"I didn't realise I was the mission."

"You weren't," Regulus pouted.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I was just the key to the mission's success… you used me."

Regulus looked around them, _the walls have ears, _"Yes, I was using you, you stupid bitch. I can't believe you ever thought I liked you… you're a bloody Gryffindor."

"I don't believe you," Rebecca came up to him, standing right in front of him, "I know you Regulus. You don't want this… you don't want to be like them…"

"You don't know what you are talking about," Regulus laughed coldly.

"I do… you love me," Rebecca smiled.

"You're talking shit," Regulus wanted desperately to protect her from his life, from his future.

"You love me. Do you want to know how I know?"

Regulus could barely look at her, "I know because I love you," Regulus looked into her eyes at her words.

"Rebecca please don't do this. I'm just going to hurt you…"

"No you won't," Rebecca told him before kissing him gently on the lips.

When he finally broke the kiss, Regulus frowned, "we can't do this – it's too dangerous."

"I don't care," Rebecca told him.

"I do," Regulus whispered in her ear. "I care – let me protect you, just this once."

* * *

**Please Review... :) xxx**


	38. Chapter 36: Don't Fret Love

**Chapter 36:**

**Don't Fret Love**

The following morning saw James make his way to the Headmaster's study. He hadn't slept the night before and much to Lily's concern, he hadn't eaten anything at breakfast. "Acid Pops," James told the gargoyle before making his way up the stairs. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him, "ah James," Dumbledore's eyes shone with concern, "I have a portkey waiting," he looked at his watch, "you have ten minutes to prepare yourself."

The old man observed James, "if you have anything you would like to ask me, now is the time."

James caught the headmaster's eye, nodding his head slowly before responding, "dragon pox is really dangerous when you are as old as my mum, right?"

"Yes James," the headmaster nodded gently, "most people your mother's age do not survive dragon pox…" Professor Dumbledore looked over the top of his half moon spectacles at the young man before him, "but most people your mother's age are not as strong or determined as your mother. They have not faced the adversary that she has and they have not overcome her battles – if anyone can survive dragon pox it is your mother."

James nodded unsure what to say, "is there anything else you would like to ask?"

James sighed, "do you think I'm stupid for believing Peter? Sirius and Lily think that I'm wrong… but…"

"But you want to trust your friend?"

"Yes."

"It takes more to trust someone who doesn't seem worthy of your trust but it has potential to bring the most joy."

"And the potential to bring the most pain," James added bitterly.

"Perhaps but it's worth the risk I think. Think about Lily and you, you have become very good friends, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, the best."

"Do you think she found it easy to trust you?" Albus asked him.

"No – she had to give me a chance," James nodded.

"And I bet you are very grateful for the chance to prove yourself."

"Yes sir," James agreed, "so you think I should give him the same chance that Lily gave me?"

"Perhaps… but alas, we have run out of time. This portkey," he pointed to a little ornament that sat on his desk, "will take you to St Mungo's and it will return you here when you are ready to come back. Your mother is on the second floor."

"Thank you professor," James smiled at the older man behind the desk. He picked up the portkey and prepared himself for the sudden jolt that would announce his departure from Hogwarts. Moments later he found himself in the reception area of St Mungo's Hospital. The Welcome Witch sat behind a desk smiled at him kindly, "Mr Potter, are you hear to see your mother – she is on the second floor; Magical Bugs and Diseases."

"Thank you," James smiled politely. He made his way over the lift. He hated the hospital; he really wasn't keen on sick people.

When he exited the lift, he found a nurse, "excuse me; which ward would Mrs Potter be on?"

"Ah you must be James; you're all she talks about," the nurse told him. She led him on to ward 20 where she pointed to a private room. James knocked before he entered. Mr Potter was pacing the room as Mrs Potter slept somewhat restlessly, "ah James," Charlus sighed in relief, "she's been asking after you all morning."

"How is she?" James asked quietly, scared of waking her.

"Not good," Charlus sighed, "it's the worst case of Dragon Pox the healers have seen in years."

"She's looking very green," James commented of handedly, "is that normal?"

"Somewhat; often victims get a greenish tinge but the healers haven't seen anyone quite so green before."

James nodded, "I see. What are the healers doing?"

"They have been trying every possible cure they can come up with," Charlus told his son sadly, "but nothing so far seems to be working. She's so strong but she's losing weight quickly. She's not eating – they have to give her food replenishing potions."

"Is she… is…" James couldn't bring himself to ask the words.

"Is she going to die?" Charlus frowned, knowing what his son was asking, "perhaps… probably… if they can't find a cure… she's too weak, too old, to fight it on her own."

The both turned as they heard her wheeze, "Jamsie boy, is that you?"

"Yes mother, mum it's me," James went to her and took her hand.

"How's Miss Evans?" Dorea asked. "Have you managed to get her to agree to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Not yet mum," James chuckled.

"Don't waste a moment," Dorea coughed, "life doesn't go on forever."

"Don't say that mum," there were tears in his eyes now.

"It's true though love; no matter how much you want to give to your life, no matter the things you achieve, the dreams that come true… it always ends."

"But then what happens?" James asked, with floods of tears falling freely down his face.

"Then you enter into the next big adventure."

"What do you mean – like a ghost?"

"No – a ghost will never experience anything more than a shadow of what they once knew. But those who do not fear death, those who welcome it like an old friend, they will experience an adventure that they can't even imagine. There is more to magic than what we know and see and feel; it doesn't end – not ever."

Dorea coughed, "do you remember when you were a little boy and your father would tell you the story about those three brothers?"

"Yes, the one who had a cloak just like mine?" James asked, confused by the reference to his favourite childhood story.

"You can only evade death for so long love," Dorea told her son, "He might not know where to find you when you hide under that cloak, but you can choice to welcome him when the time is right. Never fear death. There are worse things than dying."

"Like what mum?" James asked.

"Living when everything you love is gone… Living in fear, in pain, in prison… living your whole life without knowing what it is to be loved…"

She took a deep breath, "as long as you make the most of this life, as long as you make the most of each moment, you will never fear death and you will meet me on the other side."

"You think you are going to die?" James asked suddenly scared.

"Perhaps not today, but yes, I will die when my time comes," Dorea smiled, "but don't you fret love; I'm perfectly ready to great death like an old friend… I am getting on you know…" she chuckled to herself.


	39. Chapter 37: Surely That's Worth Somethin

**Chapter 37:**

**Surely That's Worth Something**

If James was expecting to return to a quiet common room he was completely mistaken. Lily and Peter were arguing at the top of their voices, "you can't expect me to believe you," Lily was saying.

"I don't care if you believe me," Peter replied, "J-James believes me."

"You… you… you idiot!" Lily practically screamed.

James walked in and slumped down into an armchair, "what's going on?"

Sirius frowned, "Peter just told us that my brother tried to curse him again…"

"Pete, are you alright?" James asked suddenly concerned.

"James, you can't seriously believe him?" Lily looked angrier than James had seen her in years.

"Yes… yes I do." James told her.

"Well then you're a fool, he's taking you for a ride. Black couldn't cast that curse; he couldn't. Sirius tell him…"

Sirius played with his hair awkwardly, "Evans is right James – he doesn't have it in him."

"He wants to be a deatheater doesn't he?" James replied. "You can't seriously be telling me you trust a trainee deatheater over your fellow marauder?"

"James…"

"No – what the hell is wrong with you both, he's our friend."

"And Regulus is my brother – I know him."

"Peter is our brother too," James told him.

Lily sighed, "this isn't helping anyone."

"Well done Evans – it took your massive brain to work that out, did it?" James replied bitterly.

Lily stared at him in shock, before running towards the stairs. James only realised what he had down when Sirius said, "way to go Potter."

James stormed out of the common room, and lay on his bed thinking about the things that he had said to his friends and considering his mother's words, "fuck! I screwed up."

* * *

Harry sat in a chair opposite his father in the library. James was surrounded by books on magical diseases. He had decided in the middle of the night that he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his mum. He was searching for some sort of a cure. He was desperate t find the answer. Lily and Sirius were both avoiding him and he couldn't even think about them right now, not with the way things were with his mum. Peter walked over, "alright Prongs?"

James barely looked up from his book, "Wormtail; I'm sorry mate but I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, alright…" Peter left the library. Regulus was waiting for him by the exit.

"I told you – they're not really your friends."

"Fuck off!" Peter tried to barge past him.

"Why should I… I'm offering you a way out. Power… Fame… Money… anything you want…"

"All I want is Mary back and since that's impossible…"

"What if the Dark Lord could promise you her?"

"He can't – it goes against the natural order of things…"

"So?" Regulus raised his eyebrow.

"That's dark magic…"

"Who cares? If it means you get her back?"

"I care…" he said but with less conviction than he had intended.

* * *

Lily found James in the library long after curfew a week later, "why are you still here?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"It clearly does, or you wouldn't be spending every moment in here. Talk to me James."

"What if I don't want to?" James looked at her for the first time.

"Then I won't pressure you, but I'm here… I could help."

"No you can't – no one can – she's dying and no one can help. The healers can't find a cure; what are you going to do?"

"Be here… surely that's worth something?"

James sighed before nodding. He passed her a book, "thank you."

They worked in silence for several hours. At around 2am James was sat with his head in a book. Lily had her head resting on his shoulder. She yarned as she read the page James was reading. James leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Lily, we should probably get you back to bed."

Lily merely nodded her head. "I'm sorry about what I said," James told her as he helped her to her feet.

"It doesn't matter James," Lily asked quietly.

"It does," James told her, "I shouldn't have said it. I was just angry and I took it out on you."

"James…"

"No, listen to me. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. We've been doing so well; we've become friends, we've got over the past, we were going somewhere and now I've gone and ruined it all over again."

"James…" Lily tried again.

"I'm sorry I messed it up. I love your brain, I love how clever you are."

"I know you do James. You haven't ruined anything."

"I'm sorry," James told her as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower underneath James' invisibility cloak.

"Don't worry about it James," Lily smiled as she took his hand in her own. "I love you too, James."

James stopped, unable to move any further, "do you mean that Lily?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you think we could…?" James asked, suddenly nervous.

"What?" Lily was so grateful that it was dark. She really didn't want him to see her blush.

They were stood outside the common room now. James pulled the cloak off of them. The Fat Lady tutted at them, "What are you two doing out of bed? And you a prefect Miss Evans! I expected better from you."

"Sorry," Lily blushed as James told the Fat Lady the password. The portrait opened to let them in and they made their way into the empty common room. The Fat Lady was muttering to herself about pesky students breaking the rules.

James turned to face Lily, "Can we… do you think it would work?"

"Who knows; I don't think you're supposed to know… you just have to risk it."

James was about to ask her out properly when they heard someone coming down the stairs, "ah Prongs, I was wondering where you had gotten to," Peter stuttered. He didn't look at Lily.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second," James told the fat boy.

"Right," Peter nodded before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"So…" James started again.

"Why don't we leave it a few weeks," Lily said quietly, "you've got a lot going on right now with your mum and Pettigrew. I don't want to add to all of that."

"With you it's different," James smiled.

"Give it a few weeks; James, I meant it when I said I didn't trust Peter."

"I know you did," James replied, "but I have to trust him."

"James," Lily started.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll look after you."

"I'm not worried about myself, James. I'm worried about you," Lily smiled.

"You don't need to worry about me love."

"I know but I am worried."

"Come on; let's get you to bed," James smiled.

Neither one of them noticed the sound of Peter climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

Every spare moment was spent in the library. James and Lily sat side by side looking for a cure for Dragon Pox. "These books all say the same thing," James was getting irritated. His father had written that morning to say that the healers were at a loss as to what to do. It had been several weeks and Dorea was not getting any better. They only had a few days left until the Easter holidays and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere with their research. "All they say is that the cure that was invented in the 14th century by Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, although usually effective has been known to be unsuccessful. As if we didn''t already know that; if it was always successful, my mum wouldn't be in St Mungo's."

"Someone must know something more," Lily comforted him.

"This is a waste of time," James told her.

"You're trying – surely that's worth something."


	40. Chapter 38: Why Can't I Be Normal

**Heya! So this is just a really short one... please review...**

**Chapter 38:**

**Why Can't I Be Normal**

The next morning, Lily was surprised to receive a letter from her sister in the post.

_Lily,_

_I don't really know how this works but I wanted to write to you so I hope this gets to you. I have a new boyfriend. He's absolutely perfect; absolutely normal. We met at work. I love London. My clerical job is going well. That's where I met him you know. His name is Vernon. Vernon Dursley – absolutely perfectly normal. We've been on a few dates now; and he is just divine._

_I always wanted to be able to talk to you about boys but we've never been like that, have we? I'm terrified that he won't like me if he ever hears about you. You and your horrid, witchy ways! I just don't know how he'll respond so I think I'll leave it for a while. Maybe I'll never have to tell him._

_Anyway, he's coming to meet mum and dad over the summer. We'll be visiting for the last week of the holidays so I want you to arrange a little trip to one of those freaky friends of yours. I don't want you to ruin this for me!_

_Make sure you don't reply. I don't want Vernon seeing any owls in my flat. That would be far too awful to explain._

_Petunia._

Lily dropped the letter onto the table and gasped in shock. James took the letter and quickly read it as he wrapped his arm around her. "Come on love," James sighed, "you can spend that week at my house."

"It's not that James," Lily frowned. "I just…"

James squeezed her slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "I just… I don't understand how she can hate me."

"She doesn't hate you," James replied honestly.

"I just don't get it. You read it, you saw it… she hates me and my horrid witchy ways."

"You're not horrid."

"I just don't get why I can't be normal," she sobbed openly. Fortunately most of the students were already on their way to their first lesson.

"You aren't supposed to be normal."

Lily frowned, "that's rubbish! Who the hell gets to decide who is normal! Who the hell decided I was to be a witch whilst my sister is a muggle – it just doesn't make any sense."

"Lily Evans, you listen here," James started authoritively, "you can't be normal – not if normal is being a muggle – it's not in your blood. You were born to be something else…"

"I don't care," Lily said abruptly, "I just wish I could be normal… even if it's only for one day." With that Lily stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

An hour later, James found Lily in their secret garden. "I thought you might be here," James whispered as he came to sit next to her on the grass.

"Lily listen to me," James looked her straight in the eye. She tried to look away but he grabbed her face in his hands and held it an inch away from his own. "You Lily Evans are anything but normal. You can't be normal. You were born to be something else; something better. You were born to be outstanding…" he smiled shyly at her, "inspiring…" he kissed her on the cheek, "creative…" he kissed her on her other cheek, "kind…" he kissed her on the forehead, "loving…" he kissed her on the nose, "generous…" he kissed her on the nose, "if normal is what your sister is then I hope you are never normal." With that he leant down and kissed her fully on the lips.

They walked back to the common room to find their friends happily laughing in front of the fire. There was only one spare seat near the fire so James sat down and pulled Lily into his lap. If any of their friends found their behaviour unusual, they didn't comment on it. James played with Lily's hair as they listened to Sirius and Remus joking around. James whispered into Lily's ear, "You'll never be normal but bloody hell, you sure are extraordinary."


	41. Chapter 39: Family Ties and Family Trees

Really hope you enjoy this new chapter - it is seriously long!

**Chapter 39:**

**Family Ties and Family Trees**

James, Sirius and Lily sat in the back of a ministry car. Mr Potter was sat up front with the driver leaving the teenagers to their own devices. Sirius was staring out the window, thinking about his brother whilst James and Lily slept peacefully next to him. The Potters lived in the Forest of Dean near the muggle town of Cinderford. Sirius sighed as the trees cleared to reveal a beautiful, old manor house. There was ivy climbing up the red bricks. Sirius was glad to be home.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the large front door and the teenagers got out of the car. Lily looked up at the big house and smiled, it really was beautiful. James stretched, putting his arm around Lily's shoulder, "it's good to be home." The front door opened and Milly, the house elf greeted them. James grinned, "alright Milly? How are Missy and Mippy?"

"They are very good Master James," Milly bowed, "you will see them in a moment sir, they are on their way up from the kitchen."

"Oh great," James smiled excitedly, "I imagine Mippy has grown somewhat since I last saw her."

"Indeed Master James," Milly smiled, "you won't believe how much. I will make sure your trunks are sent to your rooms."

"Thank you Milly," Sirius grinned.

"My please Master Black," Milly nodded.

Lily was surprised that the house elf had treated Black like he was a member of the Potter family. She asked James about it in a hushed voice. James smirked at her, "he's family, Lils."

"But doesn't it have to be legally binding for your house elves to…"

"Technically, we're related so it's not that complicated."

"Huh?"

"My mum is Sirius' great aunt," James explained, "based on that alone they will acknowledge him with more respect than other guests but because he's not related to us through the Potter line they don't have to call him master, they do that because they want to."

"So it's not a result of your parents adopting Sirius or anything?"

"No – they started calling him master long before he became part of the family."

"So your parents have adopted him then?"

James chuckled, "you're full of questions today, aren't you love?" He took a moment to glance at her before explaining, "when his parents threw him out my parents accepted him into their home, no questions asked, they gave him his own vault at Gringotts so that he wouldn't have to rely solely on his family. In many ways he has been adopted by my family… but not legally."

"You're family are really kind, aren't they?"

James laughed, "No more than yours I'm sure. Come on let me show you to your room."

* * *

James led Lily up the stairs. Lily looked confused when James led her down a different corridor to the one she had once stayed in. "James, why are…"

"We thought you'd be more comfortable in the family wing. The guests wing will be completely empty and I was thinking…" James blushed.

Lily noticed that the door to her left had Sirius' name on it, "thanks James." They walked down the corridor a bit further until they reached two doors that stood opposite each other. The first was clearly James' door and the other had her name written on it, "You're just across the hall from me…"

James nodded, "I wanted you close."

Lily smiled. "Touch the handle," James suggested, "let's see what the house thinks you want."

Lily felt sparks of magic in her fingertips as she opened the door. Her eyes widened in excitement. It was beautiful; perfect in fact. Lily smiled as she took in the beautiful white walls and flowing mint green curtains. There was a large bed in the middle of the large room. The room was much bigger than the room she had had in the guest wing of the manor. "Isn't it a bit grand?"

"Grand?" James laughed, "nothing could be too grand for you love."

Lily raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her, "right."

"Come on love," James offered her his hand, "do you want a tour?"

* * *

Regulus walked into number 12 Grimmauld Place to find his parents in the drawing room. "Ah Regulus!" Orion gruffed when his son entered.

"Father," Regulus nodded his head in his father's direction before leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"How was school?" Walburga Black asked her son.

"Very good mother," Regulus told her.

"Have you been keeping up with your school work?" Orion asked.

"Yes sir," Regulus nodded.

"We have guests for dinner tonight," Walburga informed her son.

"Anyone in particular?" Regulus asked, pretending to be interested.

"My brother Cygnus and his wife Druella, their daughters Bellatrix and Narcissa and their husbands Rodolphus and Lucius. Walburga stopped to think, "my aunt Cassiopeia…"

"Your grandparents of course," Orion told him.

"Grandfather Pollux and Grandmother Irma?" Regulus asked, remembering how they had always bought him the best gifts.

"And your grandfather Arcturus and grandmother Melania," Orion continued.

Regulus nodded glumly, conversation would be truly dull.

* * *

On the very first day of the holiday, they celebrated James' birthday. They ate cake and James opened presents. The first thing he did was apparate into Lily's bedroom first thing in the morning, "Evans! Evans!"

"What is it Potter?" Lily grumbled, still half asleep.

"It's my birthday!" James jumped onto the bed next to her.

Lily tried to push her head under her pillow. She groaned when James pulled the pillow away from her, "come on Lils, I want to open presents…" he whined like a little child.

Lily sighed, "come on then…"

* * *

Regulus sat in the dining room surrounded by his family. They were discussing the war. It wasn't a pleasant conversation. He was sat between his aunt Druella and his cousin Bellatrix. His aunt had asked him about his schooling before turning to Melania Black and engaging her in a conversation about the latest muggle attacks. Bellatrix engaged Regulus in a conversation about his most recent mission. "The girl you were using… I hope you've ended it."

Regulus frowned as he felt Lucius Malfoy's eyes on him, "of course," he lied.

Lucius didn't look convinced. Narcissa frowned in confusion, "I don't understand; isn't she a pureblood?"

Lucius tutted, "yes love but she comes from a family of blood traitors."

Regulus felt himself getting angry but tried not to show it. "Oh I see," Narcissa glanced at him and sighed, "what a shame; I heard she was pretty."

Bellatrix laughed, "like it matters, she's a Gryffindor!"

Cassiopeia laughed, "it's not like we haven't had our fair share of Gryffindors in the Black family."

"Most of which have been removed from the family tree," Walburga replied bitterly.

"Walburga," Orion frowned from his place at the head of the table.

"They haven't all," Cassiopeia replied, "I for one… and don't forget Dorea… and Lucretia."

"They are still our enemies in this war," Bellatrix retorted coldly.

Cassiopeia laughed once more, "Regulus, I say if you like this girl then who cares about Hogwarts houses and wars… Do you like her, Reggy?"

Regulus glanced between Lucius and Rodolphus before replying, "no aunt, I was merely using her to achieve the Dark Lord's aims."

Cassiopeia frowned at that, "such a shame…"

Regulus' grandmother Melania spoke out, "Regulus, do you plan on joining the Dark Lord, when you leave school?" she showed no emotions. Regulus thought her face strangely resembled stone.

Regulus went to speak when his cousin Bellatrix cut across him, "I think Regulus will be joining us much sooner than that, aunt."

"And why do you think that?" Orion suddenly asked.

"Sir the Dark Lord is eager to extend a great honour to Regulus," Rodolphus began.

"What sort of honour?" Walburga asked eagerly.

"He hopes that Regulus will recruit Hogwarts students for him," Lucius explained, "he will hold the same position that both myself and Rodolphus held in our final year."

Bellatrix got excited at this, "the great honour is that the Dark Lord wishes to accept little Reggy into the fold a year earlier than any death eater. He will offer him the mark before this holiday is over."

There were gasps around the table; some of excitement, some of fear, some of surprise. No one spoke for several moments as no one knew quite what to say. Cassiopeia caught Regulus' eye, "what do you say Reggy? Will you join him?"

Regulus looked confused, "you do not refuse the Dark Lord, Aunt Cassi."

"I suppose not," Cassiopeia frowned. "I do not know what I think of this war business. Blood supremacy I can handle, but I don't particularly see the need to eradicate them all. They might be vermin – I wouldn't like to say – but why dirty our hands?"

Rodolphus frowned, "one day marm, I plan to have children," he took Bellatrix's hand, "and when I do I want them to live in a world where they don't have to be surrounded by filth."

"Here! Here!" Lucius cheered.

"Hmm," Cassiopeia frowned, "I'm not sure that that will ever happen, young man."

Arcturus Black grinned, "I must say I agree Cassiopeia. No matter what happens in this war it is impossible to exterminate them completely. I suppose I don't see much point either. Surely the best thing to do is to just maintain our family trees – work hard to keep them pure?"

"Yes," Melania agreed with her husband, "get yourself a nice pureblood girlfriend and settle down. Our Lucretia's daughter Alice is currently dating Frank Longbottom – they are a nice family. We will smile upon that union."

"So long as you don't marry a Weasley," Walburga laughed humourlessly. "I'd have to disinherit you."

Pollux Black smiled, "I must say war does lead to the gloomiest of conversations…" The table erupted with forced laughter, "how about a toast?" He stood to his feet, "To blood purity and our family trees, to the Dark Lord and his war – may it all not be in vain."

"To the Dark Lord," Lucius responded as he raised his glass. Rodolphus replied in the same way as did many others. Cassiopeia was one of the few to respond differently, "to our family trees."

* * *

**please review!**


	42. Chapter 40: Dinner Parties, Promises and

**Chapter 40:**

**Dinner Parties, Promises and Vows**

Lucius had asked Regulus to come over to his house the day for dinner. He hadn't told him why but Regulus had a feeling that it wasn't good. As much as he'd been on guard he hadn't expected to find Voldemort sat at the dinner table, "ah Regulus, it's good to see you."

Regulus bowed towards the Dark Lord. "And how is Potter's friend… what's his name? Philip? Phallus? Phyllis?"

"Peter, my Lord," Regulus answered.

"Ah, of course," Voldemort's eyes shown with excitement, "the weak are so useful… he will be very useful indeed."

"I think so, my Lord."

"There is no doubt about it," Voldemort smiled cruelly, "I have a great honour that I wish to bestow upon you; but I am concerned that you are very young…"

Regulus tried to look excited, rather than nervous, "I won't fail you, my Lord."

"I don't doubt you," Voldemort told the boy, "but there are those who are older than you…"

Voldemort considered the boy in front of him, "I need to know you have the authority for the job."

"How can I prove myself to you, my lord?" Regulus asked feeling somewhat panicky.

Voldemort flicked his wand and suddenly there was a woman curled on the floor before them. She clung to herself, begging quietly to be allowed to return home. "You know the spell Regulus," the Dark Lord said quietly.

Regulus lifted his wand and opened his mouth. For a second he thought that he wouldn't be able to get the words out, "AVADA KADAVRA!" There was a flash of green light and Regulus looked away from the lifeless, crumpled heap on the floor.

"Well done," Voldemort smirked, "I knew you could do it… I want you to take on the responsibility of recruiting Hogwarts students."

"Yes sir," Regulus nodded, "thank you, my lord."

"If you succeed before the year is out you will join the ranks of my most loyal followers; you will have the mark… if you fail… well it would be such a waste so let's not dwell on that."

Regulus only nodded, he really didn't know what to say. Voldemort considered him once more, "ambition is not a trait only found in Slytherins, remember that Regulus. You will find ambition in every house at Hogwarts; use it to your advantage."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, I must ask… I've heard a little rumour, that there is a girl."

Regulus was suddenly scared, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Rebecca. He merely nodded his head.

"You understand that I cannot encourage a relationship with a blood traitor…" his words were cold and they cut through Regulus, "however I will make you a promise; I will give you everything you could possible want Regulus. If you succeed at your mission, you will receive everything you ask for. I will arrange for you to have a thousand girls, each ten times more beautiful than…" Regulus felt Voldemort search his mind, "ah… Rebecca. You will have power… but if when you have achieved what I ask, you still want her, the blood traitor, I will give her to you."

Regulus' heart was beating quicker than it ever had before. "But fail me Regulus, fail me and she will pay for your failure. I will end her llife without a second thought."

* * *

Charlus Potter had hoped for a quiet holiday but his wife had insisted that life continue like normal even if she were in St Mungo's. Charlus and James visited Dorea every single day and their evenings were spent hosting dinner parties for their many friends and family members. One such night found James sat between Lily and Sirius at the dining room table. Lily looked amazing in a pretty green summer dress that matched James' dress robes perfectly. Lily was happily talking to Nancy Lovegood and her husband Xenophilius. Xenophilius had recently started a new wizarding paper, The Quibbler, and Lily was struggling to keep a straight face as he told her all about the different articles he was working on. Dorian Jackson, Nancy's younger brother was telling James and Sirius all about his new quidditch career with the Chudney Cannons. Doreen Jackson, a Ravenclaw fourth year was happily listening to her big brother's boasting. The Jackson's youngest sister, Cynthia was telling anyone who would listen about how excited she was about starting Hogwarts in September. Minerva McGonagall for one was listening happily, encouraging the young girl to work hard. "If you work hard and devote yourself to your studies, perhaps you will be Head Girl, just like your big sister Nancy was…"

Doreen smiled, "don't forget Dorian – he was Head Boy!"

"Of course, how could I forget, he was a very boisterous head." Dumbledore laughed at McGonagall's words before adding, "although Doreen, it won't be long before it's your turn."

"Just a couple more years," Doreen laughed.

Alicia McKinnon was talking animatedly to Lucretia Prewett about something that had happened at the ministry the day before, whilst her husband talked about sport with the other men around the table. "I can't see the world cup happening if we continue like this," Andrew McKinnon was saying.

"I hope you are wrong," Charlus frowned. "I'd hate to not have at least a few minutes of distraction from this war."

* * *

When the guests finally left the dinner table, James and his friends escaped to the den. James and Lily crumpled onto a sofa. Lily put her legs up, resting her head on his shoulder. Marlene and Sirius were mimicking their behaviour on the next sofa. "So Dorian," Sirius began, "found yourself a nice witch yet?"

Nancy giggled slightly when her brother turned pink. She was sat on her husband's lap on one of the armchairs by the fire, "now, now brother, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Doreen and Cynthia sat with their brother lounging on the floor, "tell us; won't you Dorian?"

Alice and Frank were the only ones not paying attention. They were stood by the window, whispering to one another. James poked Lily and pointed towards them. "He's finally doing it," he whispered.

"Doing what?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" James teased. At that moment, they witnessed Frank Longbottom get down on one knee. They couldn't hear what romantic words he used but they knew that Alice had said yes as soon as they saw him put the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Please REVIEW - I can't believe how long I've been writing this story. Feels like forever... Since April 2012...**


	43. Chapter 41: Lost To Her

**Chapter 41:**

**Lost To Her**

After his meeting with the Dark Lord, Regulus was at a loss what to do. He couldn't stay with Rebecca. He was risking her life. The Dark Lord knew about her. He'd threatened her life. Regulus pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. He began to write a letter, one that he knew he'd regret for the rest of his life. But he knew that his it would be worth his regrets if it saved her life.

_Rebecca,_

_I hate being sentimental but I feel that you deserve the truth. I love you. I always will. This year, you found me and you showed me what it means to love and be loved in return. I owe you my life. Before I knew you I'm not sure I really was alive._

_I wish I could give you what you want. I wish we could be together, that I could leave everything and join you. But I'm too far in. If I'd have met you earlier, last year, then maybe things would have been different. Once you enter into the service of the Dark Lord, you do not quit it – at least not alive._

_You'll hate me for this but I love you and therefore I must protect you. If anything were to happen to you, it would kill me. He has given me another mission. If I succeed I will receive the mark – before you say anything, you know I have no choice. If I fail, I will lose the one thing I love. I will lose you. As much as it hurts I can cope losing you. What I can't cope with is the idea of you being gone from this world altogether. You belong here. You belong with your family; your friends. I want you to live a long and happy life – that will make me happy – no, nothing can make me happy but your happiness is the only happiness I care for now. Perhaps one day things will be different; I won't give up. I will do everything I can to be with you but for now I have to follow his commands._

_When we return to Hogwarts, you will need to at least pretend to hate me. Although that might not be so difficult after this letter. Please don't break your heart over me; I'm not worth it. I'm just an evil deatheater now. I killed today – I'm so sorry. I didn't want to but… there are no excuses. I'm just like them now. I've failed you. I love you._

_You once asked me if I want to be a deatheater; love, I would rather die than be a deatheater but I no longer have a choice. I will protect you with my life._

_Always yours, Regulus._

* * *

Lily found James in the music room. He was playing a beautiful piece on the piano. She stood in the doorway, just listening, until he beckoned her in. He pulled her onto the seat beside him and began to teach her some of the basics. They laughed together, "James…?"

"Yes, Lily?" James asked.

"Do you really think now is the time for people to marry… for relationships to start?"

"You mean with the war?" James asked.

"Yes," James was aware that although she was talking about Alice and Frank, the truth was she was also wondering about them.

"I think that the war will happen regardless of what we do… I think we should make the most of every minute of happiness, every second of joy," he kissed her on the nose, "because we don't know when it will be our last."

"But…"

"But nothing Lily, love and unity make us stronger. You make me stronger. You make me courageous, you make me hopeful, you give me faith. If I make it through this war, it will be because the idea of a future with you saved my life."

Lily smiled shyly. "One day you will be my girlfriend, Lily Evans, just you wait and see."

"And one day you will be my husband, James Potter."

* * *

When Rebecca heard the owl at her window, she couldn't help her excitement. She hadn't heard from him in three days and she was anxious to hear how he was. As she read his words, her excitement turned to fear, to anger, to sadness, to despair. Rebecca curled up on her bed with the crumpled letter in her hand, tears running down her face. She could only pray that he wasn't lost to her now.

* * *

**Please review :) 335 reviews so far, for the whole series I've had 1598 reviews so I just want to say a big thank you to all of my lovely readers. Especially those of you who have stuck it out from the beginning! xxx**


	44. Chapter 42: I Liked The Minister

**Chapter 42:**

**I Liked The Minister**

Regulus saw Rebecca on the platform, the morning they returned to school. He ignored his instinctive desire to be beside her. He got to work on his mission. After two weeks of being back at school, he had already found five new recruits. They were Ravenclaws – fifth years like himself – he'd offered them knowledge, new skills, new spells. He had quickly learned from his conversation with Voldemort that all he had to do was find out what they wanted; what was their ambition so to speak. For the Slytherins it was easy – power. For the Ravenclaws he had realised it was knowledge. He had no idea what it was that would win the other two houses but he had every intention of finding out – and quickly.

As they entered into May, Regulus' recruits had grown in number significantly. He taught the Ravenclaws spells and gave them tit bits of knowledge – he had written to Voldemort for something he could share with them. He had been very forthcoming. He had won a few Hufflepuffs with threats to their families. They weren't the bravest but they were incredibly kind and that led them to being somewhat self sacrificial. He had yet to get to any of the Gryffindors, unless you counted Peter Pettigrew. In the few short weeks that had passed since the holidays, Regulus had recruited fifteen students and Voldemort was impressed. The Dark Lord had requested a meeting. The next Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and they would meet in the Hogshead.

Lily had taken to studying nearly every second of the day. She was incredibly focused on her school work. She had all but forced James to join her much to his irritation. She had written them both a revision time table months ago but now she was insisting he follow it. Sirius had laughed at them until Marlene had dragged him into the library as well. Soon all four couples were sat together at a big table towards the back of the library following Lily's revision plan. Alice and Frank worked on their defence revision as they held hands. Frank kept playing with Alice's engagement ring. It was gorgeous; a large diamond set onto a goblin made gold band. It was perfectly petite just like her fingers. The only thing large about it was the size of the rock; the ostentatious diamond shone brightly. Kate was rubbing Remus' back gently as they read their textbooks in silence. He was recuperating from the most recent full moon. Sirius and Marlene were less serious about their revision than the others. They were sat opposite each other and kept playing footsie under the table. James was sat next to Sirius whilst Lily sat with Marlene and they kept catching each other's eye. Lily had her arm on the table as she wrote her notes. James grabbed her hand, catching her eye, he winked at her, "can we all go to lunch already, Evans? I'm starving."

* * *

Voldemort was waiting for him. The Dark Lord turned when Regulus entered the room. "Ah Regulus," Voldemort smiled, "I have a gift for you…" He pulled out his wand and twirled it between his fingers, "you have done very well. I am very pleased… and so I will make good upon my word."

Regulus said nothing, "do I have your loyalty?"

"Yes, my lord," Regulus answered.

"Good. In that case, give me your arm."

Regulus could not describe the burning sensation as Voldemort cast the spell. It was as if a fire had started in his arm that contaminated his every part. Every cell of his body felt as if it were on fire, dying.

* * *

In the middle of May, the Gryffindors woke to the worst of news. As they entered the Great Hall, the noticed that for once the teachers were not calm and professional. They were gossiping amongst themselves. Dumbledore was missing from the table completely. Moments before the post owls arrived, Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. "This morning you will hear some dreadful news. I wish for you not to panic. I want you to remain calm and remember that although we are at war, there is always hope, there is always a future, always tomorrow. It is with great sadness that I must tell you that the Minister For Magic is dead. He was murdered by his own security man who was unfortunately under the imperius curse. People will panic but I ask that you don't."

With that the owls arrived and the students found themselves amerced with newspapers and letters. Many parents wanted to remove their children from the school, others thought it ought to be closed altogether. James sighed, "I liked the minister."

Many of the students looked panic-stricken but McGonagall encouraged them to attend classes like normal. Routine was always the answer for a struggling mind.


	45. A Quick Message From ME!

Heya my beautiful readers,

I'm just writing you a quick note to encourage you to read my new Dramione fic, Changed.

I think it's good... so far... it's only just at the beginning - not quite as big as the SoS - which is kind of huge isn't it! lol.

I can't believe how many different people read, review, follow and favourite my stories so thank you all so much for being such dedicated readers.

IB


End file.
